


Dysfunctional: The Iron Reckoning

by ApolloLoki97



Series: A Dysfunctional Senior Year [5]
Category: Black Panther (2018), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Frost Giant Loki, Gen, Happy Ending, Infinity War? what's that?, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Post-Black Panther (2018), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Senior Year Peter, Spidey-chelle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-02 00:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 57,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17254664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApolloLoki97/pseuds/ApolloLoki97
Summary: "Revenge is the strongest of motivators, it causes the most pain," said Cap. "And they've just unleashed it on the world."Peter's second family is a bit dysfunctional.Their adversaries are nowhere to be found and the entire team is on edge. With an attack imminent, Peter is trying to get through the remainder of his Senior Year with graduation and a very important birthday. However, festivities are cut short as the villains make their final move.When the entire plan comes to light, the Avengers must work together to stop it before the toxin is released and endangers every enhanced individual on Earth. Along with personal vendettas, close calls, and one pissed off Valkyrie, how will the Avengers come out on top?With Peter's future and his family's lives on the line, will he rise to the challenge of being an Avenger?Things are a lot more daunting when you're no longer part-time.------The finale of Dysfunctional.





	1. Birthdays and Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> READ ALL OTHER STORIES BEFOREHAND.
> 
> THIS IS IT.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some annual events are good, some are not.

Bruce Banner was a gentle person.

Most of the time.

“Dammit, Bruce!” Tony yelled as Dr. Banner jabbed the syringe into his friend’s arm. “Easy on the stabbing.” Banner ignored him as he pushed the plunger down. Peter sat next to Tony, his eyes on the needle, his stomach not too sure about it all. He hated needles. But unfortunately, this was a necessary evil.

When Bruce had called the team to the medbay that morning, Peter didn’t know what to expect. Bruce revealing that he finished synthesizing the antidote to the toxin they now called HRX was a welcomed surprise. Especially after the past few weeks.

Wanda had recovered completely after her brush with HRX during the gala and though many Avengers weren’t too excited about getting poked by needles, everyone lined up regardless. Nobody wanted what happened to Wanda, Bruce, and Peter to happen again.

“Are we sure this is going to work?” Clint asked as he rubbed at his own injection sites.

“It’s all we’ve got for now,” Bruce said. “This is to build up immunity from the HRX and hopefully slow the process down if they’ve upgraded the formula since the gala. I’ll also be giving everyone spring-loaded pens to keep on you at all times. It will distribute a fresh dose of the antidote to your bloodstream if you get exposed,” Banner explained and then stuck Tony again in his other arm.

“I’ve also loaded all of your EEVAA pods with it just in case,” said Tony as he rolled down his sleeve once Bruce finished. “We’re keeping some extras on hand in case Hammer and Ross decide to use civilians as target practice, but it’s unlikely that they’ll go after anyone besides us.”

“Especially if they want to seem like heroes in the end,” Sam said.

“Right,” agreed Tony. Since the gala, the team had been working non-stop trying to track down Thaddeus Ross and Justin Hammer. Tony upped surveillance at the Tower as well as the Compound. He even went as far as having Strange and Wong place wards around the properties that would alert the Sorcerers of anything unusual.

When Peter wasn’t dodging bullies or finishing up his AP testing at Midtown, he was in the lab with Tony working on their suits. By using the enemy nanites, both the Iron Man armor and Iron Spider were being upgraded to withstand the opposing force. Between his end-of-the-year exams, his Avengers responsibilities, and trying to maintain a semi-stable mindset, Peter was running on fumes and lukewarm coffee.

Not that he would let anyone know that. He had gotten very good at hiding his stress from the team. A skill he wasn’t too proud of but used it nonetheless. The stress of school had gotten worse. Not just with his final exams and graduation on the horizon, but MJ had been wrong. The hype of him becoming a Stark hadn’t died down. It was amplified when Tony put out the statement that they had officially adopted Peter during a private ceremony back in March. All of his official documents now proudly said Peter Parker-Stark, but he couldn’t swing under the radar anymore.

When they had told the team the day after the adoption was finalized, everyone was a bit annoyed. They had wanted to be there when it became official. Peter figured that was the reason for Bruce’s firm hand on the syringe with Tony. And Rhodey and Pepper beforehand. Bruce approached Peter now and Peter rolled up his sleeve. The clear liquid was laced with their own nanites that would attack the enemy ones, but Bruce reassured them all that they could easily be extracted once the problem was dealt with. Wanda had gotten dosed with an antidote that didn’t contain the robotic particles as her own psionic energy did the job.

“This may burn slightly,” Bruce said as he pressed a specialized needle that could penetrate Peter’s thicker skin into the teen's arm. Bruce explained that the antidote worked a lot like atropine and pralidoxime chloride, the antidotes used to treat exposure to nerve agents, but with a twist to work specifically with HRX. Peter bit down on his lip as the antidote entered his bloodstream. “The nanites should keep your body from burning this off, but you’ll have to test your blood every once in a while to make sure. Same with the two of you,” Bruce said to Bucky and Steve.

“I hate needles,” Bucky said with distaste as he watched Bruce inject Peter again.

“Suck it up,” Peter said through his teeth. “This is nothing compared to the alternative.”

“Exactly,” Wanda said as she sat next to Vision who watched on with curiosity. As the nanites could not eat through Vibranium, Vision was in the clear and was placed in their “big guns” category for taking on the toxin.

“All done,” Bruce said and Peter dropped his sleeves. He hopped off the stool and joined the others who had already been inoculated. Bruce finished up with Steve, Bucky, Natasha, and Hope. He had already sent over samples for Strange and Wong along with a few extras. Hope administrated Bruce’s injections and then it was done. “If anyone feels sick later or gets a fever, come to me. An allergic reaction is not something we need with this,” Bruce said.

“Allergic reaction?” Clint said. “I’m more worried I won’t be able to lift my arms above my head for the next twenty-four hours.”

“Yeah, same,” Peter groaned as he tried to move his biceps.

“Who knew that a few little needles were enough to down the Avengers,” Pepper said as she tended to her own sites. Tony had requested she get the antidote as well, just in case. Pepper didn’t think she’d need it but agreed to it anyways.

“Different kind of pain,” Bucky said, who had gotten two in his one arm.

“The gift of science,” Bruce said with a tired smile.

“Doesn’t feel much like a gift at the moment,” Peter said.

“Well, speaking of gifts,” Tony said, walking over to his kid with a smile. “Happy birthday, Pete.”

* * *

April fourteenth.

Peter’s eighteenth birthday.

Peter hadn’t forgotten about the day. In fact, he had been excited for it for a while, but with everything going on, he didn’t think the rest of the team would remember, let alone surprise him with a full blown birthday breakfast.

Once everyone finished complaining about syringes and Bruce’s heavy hand, they all went down to the dining room where Steve, Nat, Pepper, and Bucky had prepared a buffet of food. Even amongst all the bicep pain, the crew settled in for a nice morning. Peter was to hang out with Michelle and Ned later for a movie to celebrate as well. Initially, they had planned to do some Spider-Man shenanigans, but as the Avengers had targets on their backs, neither Tony or Peter thought it was a good idea.

Peter sat in one of the larger chairs, eating a mountain of waffles, and watched the room. The past six months had been insane. It was difficult to believe that this whole Hammer and Ross thing started with a seemingly easy mission to take a HYDRA base. Peter had stressed about many adversaries and missions before, but this one was different. It was complex and layered. There were too many moves to predict. Even with the Time Stone in play, things still weren't clear. Not that they had even asked to use the infinity stone. Tony didn't even want to bring it up in case there were any ears listening.

The waiting was the worse part. Peter didn’t know when the next attack would happen and he was constantly on edge. Just a week before, someone had dropped a tray in the cafeteria and Peter had nearly jumped onto the ceiling. After that, Peter, MJ, and Ned took their food outside. “You’re starting to scare me, dude,” Ned has said.

“I”m sorry, everything has me jumpy lately,” Peter told him. His friends were doing their best to keep him distracted, but his mind wouldn't quiet down. He was also waiting to hear about MIT which did not help his stress level. Then there was Flash. After Shuri had shown up that day after school, Flash seemed to calm down a bit. He still threw an angry look here and there, but he didn’t talk to Peter and he definitely try to start any more fights. Peter called it a win.

Another win was that Peter and Ned got first place at the science fair with their robot. Shuri had taken a look before she and the rest of the Wakandans headed home and suggested an upgrade on the joint mechanisms. With her advice, as well as Tony’s, Peter and Ned constructed a bot that blew away the judges. It had many functions including the ability to put out small fires that could happen in the lab on command. It was now on temporary display at the New York Hall of Science. They were very proud.

The science fair was the last thing at Midtown before graduation and it all seemed so surreal. In a matter of weeks, he would be walking across that stage and accepting his diploma. Then hopefully in the fall, attending MIT as a legacy seeing as Tony was an alumnus. He only hoped he’d live that long. Too many variables blocked that dream at the moment.

“Earth to Peter,” Tony said waving his hand in front of his kid’s face.

“What?” Peter said, shaking his head slightly.

“I was asking if you’re enjoying your breakfast, but based on how there is nothing left on your plate, I am going to go with yes,” Tony said gesturing to the lack of waffles.

“Oh, yeah, they were great,” Peter said. “Thank you for all this. You guys didn’t have to.”

“We definitely did,” Steve interjected. “Eighteen is an important birthday, Pete.”

“Ah yes, the stories I could tell you about when I turned eighteen…” Tony said, reminiscing.

“Don’t,” Steve warned.

“Fun-sucker,” Tony said and Steve rolled his eyes. Just then a small orange portal opened above Peter and a small object landed in his lap alongside a note. Peter picked up the slip of paper as the portal closed. It read:

_Happy Birthday. Try not to lose it - S_

“What is it?” Tony asked, eyeing where the portal had shut. Peter lifted the small object in his hands. It was an old, gold pocket watch with a multitude of symbols on the face. Peter had admired the timepiece a few months ago. He had asked Strange if it was magical, but Stephen could find no trace of any magic within the watch. He figured it just an item someone had found and stored away in one of the many rooms of the Sanctum. Peter smiled as he flipped open the watch and the steady rhythm of the gears and cogs reached his sensitive ears. Peter handed it to Tony who chuckled. “Father Time gave you a watch, how appropriate." Peter rolled his eyes. "It’s very nice,” Tony commented and handed back the watch.

“I know,” Peter said as he examined it further. He would have to stop the Sanctum to say thank you soon.

“It doesn’t…” Tony started. “You know, _do_ anything? Right?” Tony said eyeing it.

“Nope, just an old watch I told him I liked,” Peter assured. “Do you really think Stephen would give me a magical item? _Me?”_

“You got a point,” Tony said. “Well, as you are getting gifts, why don’t you open ours?” Tony said as he reached behind the chair and presented Peter with a flat box wrapped in red with a blue bow. The rest of the team crowded around as Peter tentatively took the box. “It’s no fancy watch, but we thought you’d like it.”

“Now, I’m nervous,” Peter joked before slipping the bow off and tearing off the paper. When he lifted the lid off the box, he was met with a plaque. It was silver and black and at the top was a large “A” in a circle. The Avengers emblem. “Is this…?”

“Your official induction into the Avengers Initiative?” Tony asked. “Yes, yes it is.” Peter read over the plaque. It was simple. The founding date of 2012, followed by the list of all the current members. At the bottom of the list next to Hope Van Dyne (The Wasp), was a single name that made Peter smile wide: Spider-Man. “Of course, we’ve left some room for if you ever want to share your identity with the world. But this is for you. All the legal stuff with the UN has been handled as well as a brand new addition to your exhibit downstairs. Spider-Man is now an _official_ Avenger.”

“Happy birthday!” Clint yelled and everyone echoed him. Peter placed the plaque down and hugged Tony.

“Thank you,” Peter said.

“You’re welcome, kid,” Tony said. Their hug led to a full-on team group hug that had the two Stark men buried by the end, complete with lots of laughter.

This really was a great birthday.

* * *

Later that day, Peter, MJ, and Ned were in the theater room watching a marathon of films.

“Dude, you’re an official Avenger! What does that feel like?” Ned asked.

“Not much different?” Peter said. “I mean, it’s great knowing I can basically do whatever everyone else does. Go on missions, attend UN meetings if I want, even run my own ops with the others without all the red tape. It’s a lot more freedom.”

“Aww Spider-Man got his training wheels off,” MJ joked. Peter flicked popcorn at her. Since the gala, they were even closer. He tried to spend as much time with her as possible especially since she was going to Columbia in the fall.

“Very funny,” Peter said. MJ smiled at him. “Crazy to think that in just a couple weeks we’ll be done with Midtown, huh?”

“Tell me about it,” Ned said as he stretched out on one of the many love seats. “No more Stadler, no more Morita, hallelujah!”

“No more Flash,” added MJ.

“Here, here!” Ned and Peter chorused.

“Peter, have you heard back from Massachusetts?” Ned asked.

“Not yet. The waiting is killing me,” said Peter.

“You’ll get in,” MJ said. “Not just because you’re brilliant, but do you really think they wouldn’t let a Stark into MIT? Especially one that has been labeled a genius by Iron Man himself?”

“Ah, nepotism,” joked Ned.

“Hey, I’ll take it,” Peter said.

“Wait, so if you’re at MIT, isn’t it going to be suspicious if Spider-Man is suddenly M.I.A from New York?” Peter shrugged.

“Lots of people already think I’m a teenager. Makes sense I would go off to college. I’ll still be around so I won’t be disappearing completely,” said Peter. He was so ready for college. Or rather he was just ready for high school to be done. As soon as he got through college, he could be an Avenger full-time as well as working at SI. His prospective future looked bright.

“Are you ever going to reveal your identity?” Ned asked.

“Maybe after college,” Peter said. “I think being Tony Stark’s son is going to be enough of an attention target at school. Throwing the superhero one on there too would be too much.”

“Well, when you do decide, know that we got your back,” Ned said. “Right, Michelle?”

“Definitely,” she said as downed a packet of M&Ms. Peter sighed happily as they continued to talk over the movie that F.R.I.D.A.Y. had started for them. Peter had told his friends that he didn’t want anything for his birthday except for them to just be with him and do something normal. They were happy to oblige. The last bit of normal before his new life started after graduation and he was grateful for it.

* * *

A few weeks later, Peter wasn’t up for happy breakfasts or friend-filled afternoons.

On the morning of May the 4th, Peter lay awake, unable to sleep.

Two years.

It had been two years since May had died and Peter didn’t want to get up and face the world. For some reason, the one year anniversary seemed easier than this one. For the first time in months, Peter had dreamed about May’s accident. He used to have nightmares about it after it happened and then over time they dwindled until they stopped around Christmas. However, last night he had another. This one was even worse than the others. This time, _Peter_ was the drunk driver who killed her.

He had woken up with a jolt around three in the morning and couldn’t shake the feeling of guilt. It wasn’t his fault. He knew that, but still, at times, he couldn’t shake the overwhelming thoughts that he could have saved her.

Peter rolled over and turned his head toward the windows. The sun was surely up by now and he figured the Tower residents were awake and getting ready for the day. Peter, however, had no desire to face them. Not even his parents. He was just thankful the anniversary didn’t land on a school day this year. He couldn’t afford to miss one more day as graduation was only three weeks away. On top of all that, Hammer and Ross were still ghosts. Nobody could find them or any of their hired guns or machines.

What were they waiting for? Was it for the right opportunity? He couldn’t be sure. When Peter stopped by the Sanctum to say thank you for his gift, even Strange was stressing about it. Stephen figured Ross and Hammer had a sorcerer hide their signatures a while ago as he couldn’t locate them. This made Tony even more agitated. Another bump in the road that they couldn’t seem to get over. 

Peter shut off his phone and even ignored any incoming messages from MJ. He didn’t want to talk to or see anyone, but he did want to do _something_. Something he should have done last year but decided last minute not to.

Peter pulled himself from his bed and got dressed. He shoved a baseball cap onto his head and snuck downstairs. The penthouse was empty. Peter held still by the elevators and listened, but he couldn’t hear anyone. He called the elevator and headed to the garage.

He had taken out the “Night Spider” since he got his license a couple weeks before, but he hated driving in New York. However, he wasn’t going for a ride around the city today. Peter climbed into the Chevelle and Karen greeted him as soon as he put the keys into the ignition.

_“Good morning, Peter. Where are you headed to today?”_

“I think I’ll take it from here, Karen,” Peter said softly.

_“Shall I inform Boss of your destination?”_

“Only if he asks,” said Peter, placing the car in Drive. “He’ll understand.”

 _“Of course.”_ Peter shut down Karen after that and pulled out of the garage and headed for the tunnel that would take him to Queens and to Calvary Cemetery. The drive was a quiet one. Whether that was because New Yorkers decided to take a morning off or because Peter was too focused on what lay ahead of him to notice the usual sounds and sights of his city.

As he drove, he couldn’t help but notice a strange feeling creeping up his neck every once in a while. Yet, any time he checked his mirrors, nothing was there. Peter shook out his shoulders and ignored it. He was not in the mood for paparazzi or supervillains today. Any other day he would deal with it, but not this one.

As Peter stopped in traffic, his eyes went to his mirror where Ben and May’s wedding rings hung. Tony had suggested the idea, to have a piece of them with him. Peter had threaded them onto a chain and fastened them to his rear-view mirror once the car was finished. He rubbed at a tear that fell on his cheek as he watched the rings glitter in the rising sun.

As the light turned green, Peter turned his attention back to the road and continued the drive. After about twenty minutes Peter turned down 48th Avenue and the over to Laurel Hill Blvd. Right before he turned into the gates of Calvary, that feeling returned. Peter once again looked to his mirrors, but again, nothing was there. Still, he reached over and pushed a special button that ejected two collapsable webshooters. Peter placed them on his wrists and then exited his car.

Peter headed into the cemetery, careful not to step on the old flowers that had drifted from nearby graves. He hadn’t been to May’s grave since the funeral, but he knew where Ben’s was and Tony had made sure they were buried next to each other.

It was a bit of a trek to the small hill that the Parkers were buried on, but Peter took his time. A part of him was still on alert in case that feeling came back, but the rest of him was enjoying the solitude. He wasn’t one to like being alone, but there were some days, like today, that it was much needed. He didn’t want to be around any jokes or smiling faces for the time being. He wanted to wallow and that is what he was going to do.

Peter was surprised that nobody had tried to stop him from leaving the Tower alone. Then again, Hammer and Ross weren’t looking for Peter, only Spider-Man. However, he didn’t doubt that Tony knew exactly where he was and had Strange on speed dial in case Peter was in trouble and Tony had to get to him quickly. The thought oddly comforted Peter as he crested the hill.

Beneath a low-hanging tree were two gravestones. One older than the other. May and Ben Parker at rest together. Peter folded himself on the ground in front of the two headstones and pulled his knees up to his chin. It took him a moment, but eventually, he raised his eyes to his aunt’s gravestone.

_May Parker_

_1965 - 2017_

_Beloved Wife, Aunt, Friend, and Daughter_

Peter choked on a sob as it rose in his throat. He swallowed, but it was futile. The tears came freely. “I’m so sorry, May,” Peter whispered, clutching at the earth beneath him. “I’m so sorry. I should have been there for you. I should have made sure you got home safe. I let you down,” Peter looked to Ben’s grave. “Both of you,” he said. Peter sat there for a while, letting all of his emotions out. Not just from the returning grief of his aunt and uncle, but from everything these past six months had brought.

There came a point when it all just cracked and you had to let some of it out. And all alone in a graveyard on an early morning seemed like the time to do it. Once he had calmed down a bit, Peter found himself talking, just talking. Not about anything in particular, just about his life in the past two years.

He told them about his science fair, his girlfriend, all the jokes he and Ned shared, and about Tony and Pepper. “They’re great,” Peter whispered. “May you always knew who the best people in life were. Tony and Pepper are just that. I think you would have loved them, Ben,” Peter said. “I wish you could have met all of them, Uncle Ben. They’ve become my family, my whole life. I know how cheesy that sounds, but you use to always love my cheesy jokes. You both did.” Peter went on to talk about all of the Avengers and certain things he loved about each one.

“Clint does this thing where he tries to outsmart everyone by just talking in circles so they get confused. It always works too,” Peter said. “And Natasha, well Natasha is the best. You wouldn’t think she'd be all that comforting because she’s a former assassin and all that, but she really is and she gives the _best_ hugs.” Peter paused for a minute to collect his thoughts. “I don’t remember Mom and Dad much,” Peter said. “But I like to imagine that they would be proud of me, you know? At least I hope they would be. I hope you’re proud of me,” Peter whispered.

Suddenly, Peter heard a shuffle behind him and he turned to see a man about thirty feet away, half hidden behind a tombstone. Once the man, who was dressed in all black, noticed he had been seen, he took off, walking swiftly back through the cemetery. Peter, instantly concerned, slipped his phone from his pocket and turned it on. “Karen, have the satellite scan the area. Get me back to the Spider without crossing paths with anyone,” Peter said softly into his phone

 _“Scanning now. Uploading to your HUD glasses.”_ Peter pulled his glasses from his jacket and slipped them on. The glasses were an upgraded version of the ones he had worn to the charity gala. They were a second birthday present Tony had given him in private. These were complete with tech and acted just like his mask. He kept his phone pressed to his ear with one webshooter at the ready as Karen directed him back to his car. Halfway down the hill, he allowed himself one more look at his aunt and uncle before quickly running back to the Chevelle.

As soon as he reached his car, he did a full x-ray scan just to make sure nobody had tampered with it. Once he was confident the “Night Spider” was clean, he jumped into the driver’s seat and started the engine immediately. Karen came online as well. “Run facial recognition on anyone in the vicinity of May and Ben’s graves,” Peter ordered.

 _“No matches found,”_ Karen said.

“Shit,” Peter muttered. He drove out of the graveyard, probably too fast, and back onto the main road. He didn’t slow down until he was back at the tunnel and slowly made his way through the procession of cars. The New York traffic was a nightmare, but eventually, he made it back to Midtown and only relaxed once he had the Tower in his sights. Peter loosened his grip on the wheel and calmly made his way to the garage. F.R.I.D.A.Y. let him into the parking structure and Peter parked the Chevelle in his reserved spot, but he didn’t move.

He was paranoid, he had to be. Nobody was following him. Maybe his “spidey-sense” was messing with him. Not enough sleep the night before perhaps. Yes, definitely. He could never focus properly when he ran on only a few hours. Peter waited a few more minutes, before climbing out of his car and headed to the elevators.

When Peter made it back up to the penthouse, Tony was waiting for him. “Are you alright?” Tony asked, alarmed. Peter shrugged out of his jacket, his brow furrowed.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“You had Karen access the facial recognition software on the satellite. Not something you just do for no reason,” Tony pointed out. Peter took a deep breath and let it out.

“I’m fine,” he said. “I was visiting my aunt and uncle and someone was...watching me. I thought there would be a match,” Peter said with a shrug, but Tony was even more rigid than before.

“Someone was following you?” Tony asked. “Who? Paparazzi?

“I don’t think so,” Peter said. “They didn’t have a camera that I could see. I felt...something, on my way over, but I ignored it for the most part. I didn’t even notice them behind me until they made a noise.”

“How close did they get?” Tony asked.

“Thirty or forty feet?”

“Dammit,” Tony swore. “I know how difficult today is, Pete, but this is the last time you go out alone until this whole Hammer and Ross thing is over.” Peter went to argue, but Tony shut him down. “No, no arguing. I don’t care if you’re eighteen or eighty. Until this is over, Peter Parker-Stark doesn’t go anywhere alone, you got that?” Peter sighed but nodded. Tony relaxed then too.

“Is it ever easy?” Peter asked. “The anniversary?” Tony frowned.  

“Not really,” Tony admitted, as he watched the full weight of day settle on Peter's shoulders. “Come here,” Tony said and Peter walked into his dad’s arms. Tony gripped his tight. Peter returned the hug. “It’ll hurt less, but it won’t get easier.”

“I miss them,” Peter said into Tony’s shoulder.

“I know, Peter,” said Tony. “I know.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR! 
> 
> GUYS. THIS IS THE END.
> 
> Well, the beginning of the end. I have been writing this since August and it all wraps up with this 9 part story. There is going to be a bit of jumping forward in these first two chapters as we end out Peter's Senior Year. The main stuff for this story is the plan and missions to stop Hammer and Ross. 
> 
> Also, I just realized I make A LOT of chess references in this story. THAT WAS NOT INTENTIONAL (END GAME), it just happened. Don't worry, no sacrifices in this series. Happy, remember? Okay, let's keep going! 
> 
> The next chapter: something happens that I've been waiting to write...


	2. Graduation Caps

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A ceremony takes place.
> 
> Declarations are made.
> 
> Goodbyes aren't easy.

_Blood Analysis: Nanites Detected_

Peter sucked on his finger as he finished testing his blood. He stored the small meter in his jacket and straightened his tie in the reflection of the glass case before him. Peter had snuck away from his family to get a peek at the new Spider-Man exhibit in the museum. Not only had Tony given him a bigger case, but there was now a replica of the Iron Spider proudly on display along with his multitude of webshooters. Including the ones he attempted to make EMP-resilient. Those were still a work in progress.

Peter’s eye caught the reflection of the bright blue graduation cap and gown thrown over a chair by the door. This was it.

Graduation day.

For the past two and a half weeks, all Peter did was take exams and stress about one thing: the envelope in his left hand. MIT had sent it two days after the anniversary of May’s death and Peter had torn it open the second he got it.

He had gotten in.

However, his reaction wasn’t as he expected. Yes, he was thrilled and couldn’t believe it had all paid off, but he didn’t tell anyone. He had filled out all the appropriate paperwork and returned it to MIT, but still, he didn’t tell the team. Not even Tony. He didn’t want to make a big deal about it, just in case… well, he didn’t like thinking about if Ross and Hammer won. But there wasn’t much time left to hide it.

Clint and Nat had run down a lead a week ago but came up empty. Peter didn’t know what to expect. Thaddeus Ross was smart. He also knew how to stay off the radar. It seemed that he picked up a few tricks from Bruce when Banner had hidden from him for half a decade.

Bruce had even gone as far trying to contact Betty Ross, an old girlfriend and Ross’ daughter, but she wouldn’t pick up his calls. When Peter had asked why, Bruce had just said it was complicated. As for Hammer, his tech should have been easy to track, except it was never active. No drones had been airborne or even turned on for Tony to even attempt to locate. It was as if the two men were lurking in the dark, waiting for the right moment to strike.

Peter hadn’t seen the man in black again either. Every day after school he would look, but he was only ever met with paparazzi or the random curious civilian. But Tony stuck to his guns and wouldn’t let Peter go to school alone. Someone, whether it was Happy, Tony, or another Avenger always drove him. The day that Peter showed up on the back of Natasha’s motorcycle was an interesting one. Jason and Abe wouldn’t leave him alone, asking for _any_ details about the Black Widow. Peter had to escape into the bathroom just to get a moment of peace.

Then it was done. The last day of school was uneventful and Peter didn’t stay to say goodbye to the halls he was tormented in. But he did give a glance to the scratch marks on the wall where he used to slide the lockers up to retrieve his web fluid. Sure, he’d miss some things about high school, after all, he became Spider-Man because of a field trip. However, university would be a new adventure. Once he told people he got in, that is.

Peter took one more look at the case before heading out of the museum, snatching up his cap and gown on the way. He met everyone down in the lobby and it was going to be quite the scene at the graduation ceremony. Tony, Pepper, Steve, Sam, Bucky, Wanda, Nat, Rhodey, Clint, Bruce, Happy, and Vision all stood in the lobby of the Tower, ready to attend a high school graduation ceremony. Peter started to laugh.

“What is wrong with him?” Vision asked.

“You guys are lucky our gym is big,” Peter said as he couldn’t stop his emotions rising. They were all here for him.

“Hey, we didn’t put up with your shit all these years to not see you graduate, Pete,” Clint said and for once didn’t receive a disappointed look from Steve or Pepper.

“What do you got there?” Tony asked, gesturing to the envelope in Peter’s hands. Peter looked to it and then at Tony. They were going to announce it at the ceremony, so he couldn’t hide it any longer. Peter handed it to his dad. Tony quickly opened it and then looked to his kid in shock. “When?”

“The sixth,” Peter admitted.

“What is it?” Pepper asked coming over to read what was in Tony’s hands. Her expression soon matched her fiancé’s. “You got into MIT?”

“Woah, what?” Bruce said as he took the envelope from Tony. “Peter, why didn’t you say anything?” Bruce asked.

“We’ve been busy!” Peter said. “I thought it would come up later, you know?”

“Kind of a big deal, Pete,” said Bucky. “You’ve been talking about that school since I’ve known you.”

“Since he was a kid, according to his aunt,” Tony said. “I’m proud of you, kid. Congratulations.”

“It’s all thanks to you,” Peter said.

“No, no, MIT may be into legacies and all that, but if you’re less than exceptional, you don’t even get in the door. You earned this. Just as you’ve earned these,” Tony said presenting him with a small black box. Peter took the box and opened the lid. Nestled in the black velvet was a pair of cufflinks with the letters: P.S. engraved in the shiny metal. “For Parker-Stark,” Tony explained. “Try them out.” Peter removed his simple ones and placed the new ones on his shirt cuffs.

“They’re nice, thank you,” Peter said.

“Ah, ah,” Tony said. “Tap them twice.” Peter furrowed his brow and then looked to Natasha. She nodded encouragingly. Peter tapped the cufflinks and both instantly materialized into webshooters made from nanotech.

“Okay, that’s amazing,” Peter said smiling wide.

“I thought you’d like them,” Tony said. “Been working on them for a bit.”

“Alright overachiever,” Sam interjected. “Let’s not make the man late to his own graduation,” Sam said leading them out the door. Peter tapped the shooters and they shrunk back down to the cufflinks. He refastened them to his shirt and followed the team into the many cars parked out front.

Peter rode with his parents and Rhodey with Happy driving. Once everyone was situated, the caravan of superheroes made their way to Queens. “Strange call you?” Tony asked. Peter nodded.

“This morning. Told me congratulations,” Peter said.

“Didn’t send you any more old knickknacks, did he?” Tony asked.

“No, Dad, he didn’t.”

“Good.” Peter looked over at Pepper and Rhodey and all three of them rolled their eyes. “I saw that.”

“Good,” all three of them said. Happy chuckled in the front seat.

As Peter bent down to tie his shoe, he brushed up against the pen stuck to the inside of his leg. He didn’t know if they were going to have their pocket’s searched for graduation so he had to improvise. His blood testing meter was camouflaged in an old Altoids tin, it was Scott’s idea, but a spring-loaded syringe filled with a powerful antitoxin may raise questions. Even from the son of Tony Stark.

Tony noticed it before Peter pulled down his pant leg again. “There will be extra security around the school,” Tony said. “They won’t be seen, but Fury lent out a few of his just in case. Nat and Clint also have some gear stashed. Let’s just hope this doesn’t turn into another event like Gotham Hall.”

“You don’t think they’d attack a graduation ceremony with a bunch of kids, do you?” Happy said.

“Besides, Hope, Scott, and Thor, all the Avengers are in one place. Seems like a perfect target to me,” Tony said. Peter was pretty sad that they couldn’t make it, but Scott and Hope were hunting down a lead on some stolen Pym tech and he wasn’t even sure where Thor was.

“As awful as that all sounds,” said Pepper. “Let’s try to focus for the next couple hours and just celebrate you, honey,” Pepper said to Peter. “Keep an eye out, but this is too important to go full black ops, okay?”

“Okay,” all the men answered. Peter fiddled with his graduation cap as they went across the newly repaired Queensboro bridge.

The school didn’t allow them to decorate the tops of the caps, but they could hang charms on the tassels. Peter had hung a keychain he had gotten at a gift shop in Germany back when he first met Tony and the Avengers. He couldn’t exactly hang a spider or the Avengers emblem as that would be a bit obvious, but this was something that worked. When he showed Tony, Stark had laughed and commended Peter on his creativity.

Leipzig seemed like a lifetime ago. He had definitely changed since then.

Ten minutes later, Happy dropped Peter at the front so he could check in. “We’ll be the loudest in the audience,” Tony called and Peter waved them off as he went to find Ned and MJ. He found them in the auditorium, both dressed in the bright blue color of Midtown. “My fellow blueberries,” Peter greeted. Both of them grimaced.

“We look ridiculous,” MJ said.

“Ah, but it’s the color of our future, Michelle,” Peter said, wrapping a hand around her waist.

“Our future sucks then,” Ned said looking down at his gown in disgust. Peter laughed and pulled on the annoyingly long sleeves. Ned noticed his new accessories. “Fancy,” Ned commented.

“Thanks,” Peter said looking at the cufflinks. “They were a gift for graduation...and getting into MIT.” Both MJ and Ned’s eyes grew wide, and then they both smacked his arms. “Ouch!”

“Why didn’t you tell us!” Ned said.

“I didn’t tell anyone!” Peter said. “You guys know how crazy it’s all been. Hell, Tony is worried we’re all going to get sniped at any moment. I was going to hold off on the celebrating until it was over.”

“Well, you’re celebrating tonight!” Ned said. “Your dad didn’t rent the Upstairs at the Kimberly for our grad party for nothing!” Ned said as he started to dance, making MJ and Peter laugh.

“I think I can attempt to have fun for a night,” Peter said.

“That’s the spirit,” MJ said. “And congratulations on MIT.”

“Thank you,” Peter said. MJ kissed him causing Ned to gag.

“Alright, alright,” Peter said pulling back. “Let’s get this show on the road,” Peter said.

“Wait, who is here for you?” Ned asked. It was Peter’s turn to grimace. “Oh my god, this is going to be amazing.”

* * *

New Yorkers had seen a lot of strange things while living in their incident-prone city. However, a large group of internationally known superheroes showing up for a high school graduation ceremony certainly took the cake.

“People are staring,” Bucky said.

“Just ignore them, James,” Nat said gently, taking his hand without thinking about it as she read over the program.

“Why didn’t Pete get that speaker thing?” Clint asked.

“Valedictorian?” Pepper asked and Clint nodded.

“Because he never showed up to school,” Sam said and Wanda snorted.

“He had a lot on his plate, okay?” Tony defended. “Blame Happy, he was the one who took him.” Happy raised his hands in defense.

“Not my fault if the twerp skipped once I dropped him off,” Happy said.

“He’s got a point,” Steve said and then stood. “Excuse me,” he said as he made his way from their seats and to Principal Morita.

“What is he doing?” Tony asked, suddenly concerned.

“Don’t worry about it,” Bucky said. “We knew his grandfather,” explained Bucky. “Jim Morita was one of the Howling Commandos. He’s just being...Captain America.”

“Of course he is,” Tony said as he watched Steve shake the man’s hand and exchange words. Tony didn’t like Morita. He thought the man was easily manipulated, but if his ancestor put up with Steve and Barnes, he may not be as bad as he thought.

Steve pointed back over to Bucky who nodded in greeting. Morita didn’t look as if he cared to be near the former Winter Soldier. Bucky didn’t mind, he wasn’t one for meeting new people anyways. He focused on Nat’s hand in his, making circles on her alabaster skin with his thumb.

“How long do these things usually take?” Wanda asked as she watched the parents file into the gymnasium.

“The class isn't that big. Two hundred something?” Tony said. “With the speeches and a few extra boring things. A couple hours at most.”

“Great…” Clint said and Rhodey swatted him. “Watch it, that's my drawing arm,” Clint complained.

“Oh, you poor thing, ” Rhodey deadpanned. Clint narrowed his eyes at him but didn't retort.

“Tony, do you see that?” Bruce asked suddenly, pointing to the far wall where many portraits of famous scientists were presented. Both Bruce and Howard Stark were showcased. “That's...weird, right?”

“Pete has been going to school with _that_ every year?” Tony said staring at Howard's portrait. “No wonder he never came to school…”

“Tony, I doubt that was the reason,” Pepper said.

“Well, why not?” Tony asked. Pepper went to answer when Bucky caught her eye. He shook his head.

“But maybe you're right,” Pepper conceded and everyone relaxed slightly. They tended to let Tony rant about Howard once in a whole, but maybe not in a room where people clearly looked up to him.

Steve rejoined them after another few minutes. “He's nice,” Cap said. “Nothing like Jim, but the resemblance is there,” he said to Bucky.

“Jim would have done something about Flash Thompson,” Bucky muttered. “And now that I think about it…” Bucky said scanning the crowd of parents. Sam and Steve both clamped down on Bucky's shoulders.

“Do not go looking for his parents, Barnes,” said Tony.

“I just want a chat,” Bucky said innocently.

“Even I don't believe that,” Vision said.

“That's saying something,” Wanda added. Bucky frowned, but relaxed back into his seat and his friends removed their hands.

“Do we have a plan for tonight?” Bruce asked.

“Shifts around the hotel,” explained Tony. “Wanda and Vision have first watch. Cap, Barnes, and Wilson have second and so on. Just don't tell Pete, I want him to have fun. He hasn't been himself lately.”

“Like not telling us he got into MIT?” Nat said. “What's up with that?

“He didn't think we'd be happy because of everything,” Rhodey said vaguely, very aware bystanders were trying to listen in, even though they were being quiet.

“Which is ridiculous,” Pepper said.

“I agree,” said Rhodey.

“He just needs to stop hiding things,” said Tony. “He does it to protect us.”

“Protecting us from good news doesn't make a lot of sense,” Wanda said.

“Yeah, well, try telling him that,” Tony told her.

They talked amongst themselves for a while longer until the lights flickered and more than one Avenger reached for their belts and ankle holsters. “Just getting our attention,” Pepper said, her hand on Tony's who was reaching for his watch that housed a gauntlet. “Stand down, soldier.” Tony dropped his hand and threaded his fingers through Pepper's as Morita took the stage.

“Family, Friends, please join me in welcoming the graduating class of 2019!” Applause rose as a wave of blue-clad teenagers entered the gymnasium. As they made their way to the seats, the team spotted Peter. Clint waved to him very excitedly and Peter ducked his head in embarrassment.

Oh, this was going to be fun.

* * *

Peter took his seat.

It was alphabetical so he didn't get to sit with MJ or Ned. He was seated next to Jason and a few seats down was Flash. He risked a glance over his shoulder and saw his family seated amongst the normal human beings of the world and it was _odd,_ to say the least.

He spotted his parents and he met Tony's eyes and Tony smiled at him. Peter smiled back and then turned back to face the stage. He didn't listen to either of the speeches by Cindy or Betty. He didn't doubt they were good, he just couldn't focus on them as he could hear everything the parents behind him were saying about his family.

“Why such a big spectacle at graduation?”

“Well, he is Stark's son.”

“Why did they bring the robot?”

“Is it even legal for Steve Rogers to be in America now?”

“Do you think they'll name a wing after Parker when he's gone?

“Stephen wanted to be here, but he got called away.” That last one didn't belong to a parent. Peter looked toward the voice and saw Christine Palmer standing by the doors. She gave him a subtle wave. “Wanda gave me an invite,” Christine said, knowing Peter could hear her. Then raised her phone. “He wanted pictures.”

Peter raised a brow at her. _How cute,_ he mouthed and Christine smiled. After Doctor Palmer had helped Wanda, she had been around more often and Peter liked her immediately. She was fascinated by his abilities and he loved hearing old stories about Stephen. It was a flourishing friendship.

Peter turned back to the front but caught Flash’s eye at the last minute. His face was open, no hostility that Peter could see. Flash then noticed something at the back of the gym and quickly turned. Peter followed his gaze to see Bucky had zeroed in on Flash and both Nat and Clint were trying to block his view.

With a deep sigh, Peter sunk into his chair. “Oh, no…”

“Dude,” Jason whispered, “your life is insane.”

“I know…” Peter groaned.

By the time the diploma ceremony started, Peter's mood had improved. He cheered loudly for Betty, as did Ned. He tried not to laugh as Abe tripped up the stairs, but did a graceful spin out of it. He would miss Abraham.

When Michelle was called, the entire Avengers section stood and cheered her on along with her own family. Sam and Clint were the loudest and she pointed to them with a large grin. Peter stood as well and applauded his girlfriend. She winked at him before exiting the stage.

Ned had a similar reaction. The team cheering him on and Tony sending him a double peace sign. Ned returned the gesture and decided he could die happily knowing Iron Man cheered for him at his graduation.

By the time it was Peter's turn, he was nervously bouncing on his heels. Then, Morita stood proud of his celebrity student and spoke loudly into the microphone, “Mister Peter Benjamin Parker-Stark who will be attending the Massachusetts Institute of Technology in the fall.”

Peter stepped onto the stage and the room erupted in cheers, but of course, his family was the loudest. Everyone was on their feet whistling and yelling. Peter composed himself enough to take the diploma and shake Morita's hand before turning to his family. “Yeah!” he yelled, raising his hands.

“That's my boy!” Sam yelled. Peter raised the I Love You sign and everyone smiled wide. A simple inside joke between the Avengers and Spider-Man. Pepper was crying and Peter even noticed Tony getting a little emotional. Steve too. His smile widened. Peter turned to Christine so she could snap a picture before jumping off the stage.

He posed for the required photo and then made his way back to his seat. He was on a high. MJ turned around a few rows up at looked at him. _Subtle,_ she mouthed. This time, he winked at her.

A few graduates later and Flash was called. He was going to Stanford, no surprise there. Eugene Thompson walked across the stage to many cheers, but nobody missed that not one Avenger even smiled in the kid's direction. Jason snorted next to Peter. “What?” Peter asked.

“Seems your dad never forgave Flash,” Jason said eyeing the team. Peter just smiled to himself. It was the little things. Once the remainder of the Seniors took their diplomas, the graduating class stood and Cindy took back the podium.

“Graduates!” Cindy yelled. “Turn your tassels!” All at once, they turned their tassels to the left. “Congratulations Class of 2019. You are graduated!” Cheers soared into the rafters, as did caps. Peter didn't throw his, but he watched the bright blue caps float through the air.

He did it. He graduated from high school.

“Peter!” MJ yelled as she made her way through the mass of students. Peter caught her in a hug and spun her around. He didn't care if they looked ridiculous. He didn't care about anything at the moment.

When he put her down, MJ put her hands on either side of his face. “I love you,” she blurted out. Peter was taken aback for a second before his smile returned. “That just came out,” MJ said. “But I do. Love you. I should have said it back at the gala.”

“Now is great too,” Peter said before kissing her. “I love you, too, Michelle Jones.” And he did, by the universe, he loved this girl. MJ kissed him again. He had never seen her this vibrant, happy. It was beautiful. She was beautiful.

“Are you two done?” Ned asked from a couple feet away.

“Ah, come here, dude!” Peter said pulling Ned into their hug.

“Don't kiss me!”

* * *

Once Peter, MJ, and Ned separated from their class, they found Peter's family. “Congratulations, you three!” Pepper said hugging all of them.

“Thanks, Pepper!” Ned said. “I should go find my mom, she'll want a photo of the three of us, so come find me in a bit,” Ned said and the disappeared into the crowd again.

“I should go find my folks, too,” MJ said. “I'll find you later?” Peter nodded and she squeezed his hand before following Ned.

“She said she loved me,” Peter said, watching after her.

“Did you say it back…” Clint said slowly. Peter looked at them with a grin.

“I did,”

“Whoa-ho!” Sam exclaimed.

“Our little man is in love!” Clint added.

“Okay, guys, very funny,” Peter said.

“Oh, we’re not done yet,” Clint said.

“For now you are,” Tony interjected and pulled Peter into a hug. “Congratulations, kid.”

“Thanks, Dad,” Peter said. “Subtle, with the Flash thing.”

“It was your mom's idea,” Tony said. Peter looked to Pepper in shock. She shot him a wink.

“Well, well, well,” Peter said.

“Nobody bullies my kid,” Pepper said.

“You realize people have tried to do worse than bullying, right?” Peter said.

“That's different,” said Pepper.

“Whatever you say,” Peter said kissing her cheek.

“Suck up,” Tony coughed which earned him a smack to his arm.

“Peter!” Wanda called. She pushed through Bucky and Steve and grabbed Peter in a hug. “Congratulations.” He hugged her back.

“Thank you, Wanda,” said Peter. Wanda kissed him on the cheek. Vision shook Peter's hand and said congratulations as well. Once he got around the group, Christine approached them.

“Alright, Avengers, get together,” Christine said gesturing for them to huddle together. Nobody seemed surprised to see her so Wanda must have told them.

“Wait!” Wanda said. “Christine get in here.”

“Uh, really?” Christine asked.

“Absolutely,” said Pepper. “Face it, you save one us, you end up family.” Tony nodded in agreement.

“Uh, okay,” Christine and then her phone was wrapped in crimson energy and was held aloft in the air. Who needs a tripod when you had a telekinetic in the family. Sam made room for Christine between him and Clint. Then Wanda, with a flicker of her finger, hit the capture button a couple times.

This, of course, made everyone look at them, but they couldn't care less. It wasn't as if they hadn't seen their powers in action before. Christine went to collect the phone and promised to send copies.

Nat appeared at Peter's side and threw her arm around his shoulders. “You did it, брат паук,” Nat said, using a Russian nickname she barely called him anymore. It meant “brother spider” and he would never admit it, but he loved it when she called him it. “Now we can do flying lessons.”

“No!” Tony said, overhearing.

“Run,” Natasha said pushing Peter through the group.

“Romanoff, no,” Nat and Peter smiled as they left the group and went to find MJ and Ned for that group photo.

* * *

After all the photos were taken and thank yous were given to certain teachers, the class of 2019 all headed home for a bit before they were to meet at the hotel for their big party. Christine headed home but told Peter she'd come by soon.

Peter was so emotionally exhausted by the time he got home that he collapsed on the couch in the rec room. “Spider down!” Tony called as he shrugged out of his suit jacket.

“Yup!” Peter yelled into the couch cushions.

“But you're done,” Rhodey said. “No more high school.”

“Thank god!” Peter yelled.

“Just wait till gets to MIT,” Tony said.

“Right?” agreed Bruce. Peter rolled over and looked at them.

“It's not the workload I can't handle, it's the _people_ ,” Peter said. “There’s a reason I have only two friends.”

“One of which is in _love with you,_ ” Clint cooed. Peter threw a pillow at him.

“Wait, so she just told you in the gym?” Steve asked.

“Yeah, right after we threw the caps,” Peter said. “MJ just sorted blurted it out. Not sure she meant to tell me like that. I mean it's only been five months, but I don't know...it seems longer.”

“You've been into her since Sophomore year, Pete,” said Tony. “And from what you've told me, it seems she's felt the same.”

“I love a good happy ending,” Happy said. “Good for you, Pete.”

“Thanks, Happy,” Peter grinned.

“But go shower before tonight, you reek of nerves and gym shoes. In fact, I think we all do,” Happy said. Clint casually smelled his shirt.

“I don't know about you guys, but I smell _fantastic.”_

* * *

A few hours later, Peter was dressed in a fresh suit, cufflinks included, and was headed downstairs to meet MJ and Ned in the lobby so they could all ride over together. Both MJ and Ned were dressed for the party and looked very much at ease. “Are you ready to party, man?” Ned asked as he joined them.

“So ready,” Peter said.

“Is Happy driving?” MJ asked.

“Nope, you got me,” Clint said as he stepped around the corner. “Convinced the boss man to let you have someone fun for once. Onward, graduates!” Clint said pushing open the doors of the Tower.

“Well, alright, then,” Peter said following Hawkeye from the building. Barton had pulled out the sleek Rolls-Royce for the occasion. Ned climbed into the passenger seat as Peter and MJ took the backseat.

“Flying solo tonight, Leeds?” Clint asked.

“For now,” said Ned and Peter figured Ned and Betty had agreed to meet up with each other at the event. Clint placed a chauffer’s cap on much to their amusement and headed up 5th Ave and towards Park.

Clint let Ned blast music as they made the short drive through New York City traffic. Peter was in a state of bliss as he laughed with his friends. At the back of his mind, the stress was there, but he was allowing himself this one day to let it all go. This was the last night to enjoy his friends and the end of his childhood in a way. The last night to just be kids.

They arrived at the Kimberly shortly. Clint said he would pick them up once it was all over and to go enjoy themselves. MJ took both Peter and Ned’s arms and they entered the hotel. The staff directed them to the elevators that would take them to the rooftop. When they arrived at the lounge, it was barely recognizable. Tony’s designers had gone all out with the Midtown decorations. It was fully catered with a specialty bar full of non-alcoholic drinks. There was a live DJ as well. Most of the class had already arrived and were dancing, eating, and enjoying themselves.

“Stark always knows how to throw a party,” MJ said and all three of them joined on the festivities.

Everything was going great, the music was loud and energetic, the food was amazing, and everyone was blowing off steam. A typical Midtown party, but with a more expensive bill at the end of the night that Tony was more than happy to pay.

The rooftop was adorned in a multitude of sparkling lights and the view was spectacular. Not as nice as the rooftop view of the Tower, but Peter could appreciate both. A couple hours into the night, Peter, Ned, and MJ stepped away from the crowd and found a small table in a corner. Betty had indeed met up with Ned and the two of them spent some time together before she rejoined her usual group of friends. Peter smiled as he noticed his best friend's happiness.

As they finished off a platter of nachos between the three of them, Flash found them. “Great party,” Flash said, but there was something different about his tone. It wasn’t sarcastic at all, but rather sincere. “Stark did a good job.” Peter, taken aback, nodded slowly.

“I’ll make sure to tell him that,” Peter said glancing to the others who looked just as confused as he felt. Why was Flash being so civil with him?

“Listen, man,” Flash began. “I know we’ve never gotten along and I know that’s on me, but maybe it’s time we bury the hatchet.”

“Why?” Peter asked.

“Maybe because we’re going off to college and should leave petty high school feuds in the past?” Flash offered.

“You’ve been a dick to me since we were little and you just want to ‘bury the hatchet’ like it was nothing?” Peter asked. “Dude, I don’t think it works like that.”

“It’s probably because he wants a job at SI,” Ned snorted. Peter raised his brows at Flash.

“If you think sucking up to me will change Tony’s mind, then you really don’t know anything about him, Flash,” said Peter.

“That’s not what this is about,” promised Flash. “Look, what I said about your parents back in March...that wasn’t cool. I should have apologized then, but I didn’t, so I’m doing it now. I’m sorry, Peter. I’m not saying we need to be friends, but maybe not enemies anymore?” Peter considered it for a moment. He wasn’t one to hold grudges. He had always thought he would accept an apology from Flash Thompson, but now? He wasn’t so sure.

“I don’t know Flash,” Peter said. “The thing is‒”

“Peter…” MJ said, her voice barely above a whisper. Peter stopped and looked at her, hearing the worry in her tone. MJ wasn’t looking at him, but at the view before them. She raised a hand and pointed. Peter stood from his seat, his eyes wide as he beheld the drone flying towards them.

He reacted quickly, pulling the two antidote pens from his jacket pocket. He didn’t wait for permission before he uncapped them and injected both MJ and Ned with the antitoxin. They both jumped at the sudden pain in their arms, but the look on Peter’s face made them realize what was happening. “What the hell, Parker!” Flash yelled as he watched Peter inject his best friends. Peter ignored him and turned to the rest of the party.

“Everybody get down!” Peter yelled just as more drones flew around the corner and fell upon the Kimberly.

* * *

It was like the gala all over again, but they were more prepared this time.

As soon as the drones started firing, Steve, Bucky, and Sam burst through the rooftop doors and started taking them down. Students hit the ground trying to find cover. Others crawled over the bar and under deck chairs. The drones weren’t shooting people, but anything surrounding them. It was as if they were looking for something.

Or someone.

A drone headed right for the four graduates huddled in the corner, and Peter acted quickly. With a couple of taps on his cufflinks, his webshooters materialized onto his wrists. Peter shoved the two web fluid cartridges into them that he always kept on himself. “Handy,” Ned said with wide eyes. Peter didn’t comment back as he aimed and caught a nearby fallen table, pulling it towards them to provide coverage from the drove.

“You’re...you’re…” Flash was sputtering, his eyes on Peter’s wrists.

“Yeah,” Peter said, cursing himself. Of course, Flash had to be here! Of course!

“And you’ve always been…”

“Yep.”

“But you never told…”

“Nope.”

“All the stuff I said about you to Spider-Man...that was…”

“Yes, it was him!” MJ yelled. “Get over it, Thompson, we all did!”

“You knew?” Flash asked.

“Of course we knew!” Ned said. “But it’s supposed to be a secret, so keep your trap shut!”

“Oh my god…” Flash said. Just then the table was ripped away and Cap was there, his shield on his arm and a frantic look on his face.

“We have to get you out of here,” Cap said. “They’re here for you,” he said to Peter.

“Yeah, I figured,” Peter said. Cap shook his head.

“Not you,” Cap said lifting his arm and pointing to his web shooter. _“You!”_ Cap said poking Peter in the chest. “Tony intercepted a short message from the drones. They want you as leverage.”

“Because he’s Tony’s son, not because he’s Spider-Man,” MJ said and Cap nodded.

“We have evac, but we need to go now. The drones will follow us and leave the civilians alone,” Cap said. Behind them, Bucky was shooting the drones before they could make their way over to Peter. “Peter, we’re going on lockdown upstate. Full shut off.” Peter looked to his friends and then he pulled Ned into a hug.

“I have to go, but I...I’m going to call you guys as soon as I can,” Peter promised. Ned nodded but was clearly confused on what this all meant. Peter looked to MJ and kissed her with as much emotion as he could. He didn’t know when he would see her again. “I love you,” he told her.

“I love you, too,” MJ said, her voice thick.

“That antidote should last for as long as it needs to,” Peter told them. “Just in case.” he looked to Flash, nearly pleading.

“I won’t say anything,” Flash said. “I owe you that.” Peter nodded to him and then Cap was pulling him up.

“We have to go!” Peter allowed himself to look to MJ and Ned once more before he let Cap pull him away from them. “Sam, take him!” Cap yelled pushing Peter to Falcon who unfurled his wings and grabbed Peter.

“Hang on,” Sam said before jumping from the roof. Jumping off rooftops without his suit was not something he cared to get used to. Sam got them to a roof a couple blocks away where a chopper was waiting for them. Hill was powering up the chopper as they climbed in and took to the skies.

“What about Steve and Bucky!” Peter yelled over the roar of the blades.

“They’ll be fine!” Hill yelled. “We have to get you clear!” Hill headed upstate and behind them, drones followed like sheep. A moment later, they were exploding like premature fireworks on Fourth of July as Iron Man and War Machine flew alongside the chopper. One by one, the drones fell and the helicopter was escorted safely to the compound. As soon as they touched down, Peter hit the landing pad and started pacing.

“What the hell was that!” he bellowed. Tony landed next to him.

“Sons of bitches wanted you for ransom. Romanoff and I intercepted the code just in time. It wasn’t easy, but we got it.” Peter couldn’t help it, he took a deep breath and when he let it out, a scream of frustration followed.

Just then, a portal opened to their right and Strange, along with Bucky and Steve, stepped through. “MJ? Ned?” Peter asked, almost frantic.

“All the drones followed you, they’re fine,” Steve assured him.

“I can’t believe this,” Peter said. “So now I have _two_ targets on my back? Why?”

“That is what we’re going to figure out,” said Strange. “But until we do,” Strange began and then looked to Stark who nodded. “Nobody leaves.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...it's only going to get worse from here.
> 
> Flash finding out is going to be brought up later. But this is when it gets trying and the war begins. 
> 
> The reason of Flash suddenly being apologetic will be explained!
> 
> Up next: The big guns arrive and Peter meets someone new through a king.
> 
> NOTE: ROSS AND HAMMER DO NOT KNOW PETER IS SPIDER-MAN


	3. Heavy is the Head That Wears the Crown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The inevitable takes a toll on the Avengers.

**_PETER PARKER-STARK CAUGHT IN THE CROSSFIRE_ **

_“This evening, during a high school graduation party for Midtown School of Science and Technology, the recently named heir to Stark Industries, Peter Parker-Stark, was the target of a kidnap and ransom plot by an unknown adversary. This comes just two months after the annual SI charity gala was attacked. According to witnesses, similar weaponry was used in this attack. We have gotten word that Mister Parker-Stark is safe with his parents and the rest of the Avengers. However, this begs the question: Will the newest member of the Stark family_ ever _be safe as long as he is around the Avengers?”_

“Fri, turn it off,” Tony said. The screen went dark and the room was very quiet. Once Peter had settled down after his abrupt exit from the city, he closed himself off in his room to collect himself. After a shower and changing into something much more comfortable than the suits he had been wearing all day, he ventured into the common areas of the compound.

By then, Strange had brought the rest of the team upstate, as well as all the research and weaponry they still had at the Tower. All communications were put on a secure line, but even then, Peter couldn’t pick up the phone and call his friends. What could he say? That there was a possibility that they wouldn’t win this one? He couldn’t do that to them.

Peter leaned on the arm of the sofa and stared at the black screen before him. “What would kidnapping Peter even do?” Clint asked, looking as exhausted as Peter was. He had Laura moved to a safe house with the kids just in case and they also arranged extra security for Cassie back in San Francisco.

“Piss us off?” Nat offered.

“They know Peter is one of Tony’s weaknesses,” Steve said. “He’s his son. It makes sense. We have to be missing something. There’s something else that they want.”

“I thought they wanted to exterminate enhanced individuals,” Wong said. He had been the last one to arrive once Strange had finished bringing the team.

“But _how?”_ Steve asked. “How were they planning to use the toxin?”

“If Project Insight was still active, my bet would be on that,” Natasha said.

“Maybe it’s something similar,” Bucky offered. “The helicarriers were programmed to target individuals and eliminate them. What if whatever they are using, works the same way?”

“Through satellites?” Tony asked and Bucky nodded. “Rhodey, has there been any launches recently?”

“Not that I'm aware of,” Rhodey said.

“Doesn’t mean it didn’t happen,” Sam said.

“What was that?” Tony asked. Sam turned his gaze from the windows and looked at the room.

“Ross isn’t the only military official who hates us,” he said. “At least, we’d be naive to think that. Ross could have someone working for him under the radar.”

“Is there a way to track something like that?” Wong asked.

“Yes, but it will take time,” Tony said, running his hand over his face.

“I’ll get started,” Bruce said, getting up to head into the main lab.

“I’ll be there soon to help,” Tony said. “Rhodey, see if Everett has any intel. Hill, check with Fury?” Both Maria and Rhodey nodded and left the room to make their phone calls. “Pete, I need you to take a look at the drones Barnes and Cap snagged from the party and see what you can make of them. Once, Scott gets back, have him help you with it.” Tony was met with silence. “Pete? Peter!” Tony yelled, snapping in front of Peter’s face. Peter jolted slightly.

“Sorry,” he said.

“Come on, kid, I need your head in the game,” Tony said.

“Right,” Peter said, standing up. “I'll, I’ll get on it,” Peter said rolling up his sleeves as he headed for his lab. As Tony watched him go, he looked to Strange and jerked his head towards his kid. Stephen nodded and followed the teenager.

“We need all hands on deck for this, guys,” Tony said. “Work any contacts you can. I want Ross and Hammer found and I want them found now,” Tony said before he stormed towards the main lab to join Bruce.

“You guys heard him,” Cap said, exhaustion also weighing on him. “Let’s get to work.”

* * *

“What about trying to track the flight pattern of the drones?” Tony asked as he and Bruce paced around the lab.

“Tried that,” said Bruce. “The signal, it bounces all over the place. At times it’s in Asia, then the UK. None of this makes sense, Tony.”

“They are just _two_ _men_ , Bruce! How is it that we can’t find two men who never partook in the concept of hiding before?”

“Ross has been visiting Hammer in prison for _years_ , Tony,” said Bruce. “They’ve been planning this for a while. They’re prepared.”

“Prepared with a neurotoxin that could kill mass amounts of people,” said Tony.

“It’s not the first time Ross has messed with biological compounds he didn’t understand,” said Bruce, remembering another incident in which a serum went wrong.

“Still nothing from his daughter?” Tony asked. Bruce shook his head.

“I reached out, but if she doesn’t want to talk to me, then there is nothing I can do about it.”

“Whatever happened between you two?” Bruce shrugged.

“After Harlem and everything, I left. I had to get the Hulk under control and it was safer for her for me to be away. We sent letters back and forth for a bit, but eventually, it all just stopped. Then, Nat came to get me back in 2012 and _all_ _this_ began,” Bruce said gesturing around the room. “I don’t know, maybe it just wasn’t meant to be. Besides, I’m not sure if I want to be with the daughter of the man who is trying to kill everyone.”

“Yeah, maybe not,” Tony agreed. The two geniuses worked for a bit, trading ideas back and forth, but they were no closer than they were a week or two weeks before. Tony swiped away the info on his screen with a groan. “I am about to scream,” he said.

“Get it out now,” Bruce said. “Peter already did.”

“Did he seem... _too_ _calm_ to you?” Tony asked. Bruce furrowed his brow.

“What do you mean?”

“He was very much out of it after the party. Which I get. I mean, I wouldn’t be in much of talking mood either if my girlfriend and best friend were almost collateral damage. But he seemed as if he was...out of his body. If that makes sense?” Bruce considered it for a moment.

“Honestly? I think Peter is about to reach a breaking point.”

“How so?”

“Think about it, Tony. All this Ross and Hammer stuff has been pressing on him since Karpov was involved. And that was before we knew they were involved. He nearly _killed_ _someone_. Sure, once Boyko woke up, Peter was fine, but the stress of all that surely left a few scars. I think,” Bruce paused. “I think we all sometimes forget just _how_ _much_ Peter has been through. He’s just so damn good at hiding it that we don’t see how much all of this has affected him.”

“Sure we do,” countered Tony. “I mean, my god, Bruce, you saw how he was after May? Boyko? When Wanda got hurt? He was a mess.”

“Those were all big events or tragedies,” said Bruce. “I’m talking about the other stuff. The bullying, everything with that Toomes guy, not to mention all the pressure he must feel being handed the future of SI and the Avengers.”

“You’re saying this is my fault? For putting all of that on him?” Tony challenged.

“No!” yelled Bruce, his frustration rising. “That’s not what I’m saying at all. It’s not your fault, hell, we were _all_ in favor of Peter taking over the team one day. What I am _trying_ to say is that maybe we should take a step back and look at all of this from his perspective and maybe understand why he may not be his cheerful self at the moment.” Tony considered this. A part of him felt like a failure. How had he not noticed any of this? Wasn’t it his job as Peter’s father to notice this stuff? He said as much to Bruce. “You’re his dad, Tony, you want him to be happy and sometimes parents miss things because they just want to see the positive moments.”

“But I’m not _just_ his dad. I’m his..." Tony took a breath. "Look, I brought him into all of this when I recruited him to fight in our stupid pissing match. So while you say it’s _not_ my fault, it sort of is.”

“Iron Man isn’t supposed to babysit Spider-Man, Tony,” Bruce said. “You both are your own heroes and I think Peter has proven himself many times when it comes to being an Avenger.” Tony sighed and Bruce pointed his finger at him. “Stop putting all of this on yourself. You’re going to screw up this whole parent thing at times and that’s okay.”

“I know, it’s just—”

“You are _not_ your father, Tony,” Bruce said firmly. “You’re better.” Tony looked at his friend, seeing the passion behind his eyes. When he first met Bruce Banner he immediately liked the guy. Bruce was an honest man and he was never one to shy away from slapping some sense into Tony. And this wasn’t the first time he gave Tony the push he needed. Along with Rhodey, Banner had been one of the most supportive people when it came to Pepper and Tony adopting Peter.

“You’re right,” Tony said.

“I know,” said Bruce.

“I hate it when you’re right.”

“I know that, too,” said Bruce.

“Thanks,” Tony said clapping Bruce on the shoulder. Bruce returned the gesture.

“Any time,” said Bruce. “Now, let’s get back to work. I think I may have an idea.”

* * *

“What are you thinking about?” Steve asked Natasha. The two had taken a break and escaped to the hangar for some breathing room.

“I’m thinking that no matter what we do, we’re never really going to be seen as the heroes,” Natasha said.

“This is about how the public will perceive us when it comes to all this Hammer and Ross stuff?”

“Not just them,” Nat said. “Since New York, there has been this consensus that maybe we do more harm than good. Then there was Sokovia and look what happened after that. Us fighting each other and being on opposite sides like that… Bruce was right all those years ago. We’re a time bomb, Steve.”

“Where is all this coming from?” he asked her.

“We’ve been acting shocked when it comes to all this Ross and Hammer nonsense. But is it even a surprise that they want to end the Avengers? We were naive to think that this wouldn’t happen again after Ultron.”

“Are you saying we shouldn’t do our job anymore?” Steve asked. Nat looked to him, her red hair glowing in the low lights of the hangar.

“I’m saying we need to figure out a new way to do it,” Nat said. “I love being an Avenger, Steve. This team means everything to me, but I’ve been the villain before and it doesn’t feel great.”

“We’re not villains, Natasha,” Steve said softly. “We’ve all made mistakes and embraced our darkness. Wanda, Bucky...even I have made questionable choices, that yes, impacted others, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t do it for good reasons. After Germany and Siberia, once we all got back together, we all promised we would do better, _be better._ Do you still believe we can?”

“You know I do,” Natasha said.

“Then, that’s what we need to be focusing on.”

“The dysfunctional family of superheroes,” Natasha said. Steve pulled her into his side and she rested her head on his shoulder.

“Isn’t that what the Avengers is all about? A bunch of unlikely people standing together to help fight the good fight?”

“You sound like a recruitment video, Star-Spangled Man,” Natasha said.

“Well, old habits die hard."

* * *

 

Peter stared down at the dismantled drone before him.

It was similar to the ones that had attacked the gala, except it was missing the HRX vials. Instead, the syringes were filled with a basic sedative that Peter’s body would have easily burned off if he had been exposed.

Peter’s hand closed around a piece of broken hardware, the Hammer Industries logo stamped into it. In a flash of rage, Peter threw the piece with his full strength and it lodged into the wall across the lab.

“Redecorating?” Stephen said as he leaned against the doorway of the lab.

“I’m not in the mood, Stephen,” Peter huffed.

“No, but you’re in the mood to angrily throw machinery across the room.”

“I just don’t get it!” Peter yelled. “Why send drones again? Why are they hiding? We _know_ it’s them. They don’t have the element of surprise anymore,” said Peter. He braced his arms on his workstation, staring at his reflection in the chrome table top.

“I don’t know,” Stephen said.

“That’s a first,” Peter scoffed.

“What do you want me to say?”

“I don’t want you to say anything!” Peter bellowed. “I am so _sick_ of pep talks and people trying to make me feel better. What I _want_ is to find Ross and Hammer and make them pay for what they’re doing.”

“Make them pay how?”

“At this point? I don’t really care,” said Peter.

“That isn’t you,” Stephen said.

“Well, maybe it should be,” countered Peter. “You know, I was having a great day, Stephen. I graduated, announced that I got into MIT, my girlfriend told me she loved me!” Strange raised his brows at that last one. “Yeah, _Michelle Jones_ told _me_ that she loved me. And you know what happened a few hours later? A drone attacks our graduation party and I get swept away and hidden upstate.”

“You shouldn't blame yourself for that, Peter,” Strange said.

“Oh, I don’t,” Peter said. “No, I blame Hammer and Ross. I blame S.H.I.E.L.D. for letting him escape, and you know what? No, scratch that, I _do_ blame us. All of us. We could have done more to prevent this. That’s our job, isn't it?” Peter said. “We’re supposed to protect the world. How are we supposed to do that if we can’t even protect ourselves?” Peter fell onto a stool and sat in the heavy silence of the room. Is this how Tony felt after Sokovia? That weight falling further on his shoulders? Peter rolled out his neck and found the clock on the wall. It was nearly two in the morning.

Nobody had wanted to sleep once everyone arrived upstate, but the hours were catching up to Peter. He suddenly let out a hysterical laugh. “I’ve been an Avenger for five minutes and things are already going to shit.”

“You need to take a step back and look at this a different way, Peter.”

“And you need to stop treating me like I’m one of your students,” Peter snapped. “God, why does everyone try to mentor me like I’m helpless? Tony, Steve, Clint, Natasha, and now _you_ . Why do I _need to_ do _anything?_ Why can’t I just do what I want? Why are there all these stupid rules that prevent us from doing what needs to be done? Then again, you’re not even a part of the Accords, you don’t know what I’m talking about, do you?”

“There are laws of nature I have to follow,” countered Stephen.

“But you don’t follow them,” Peter said. “Not with that stone around your neck,” Peter said pointing to the Eye. "A whole lot of help _that’s_ been.”

“It’s not what it’s for,” Strange said. While Peter was a ball of unfurling frustration, the Sorcerer Supreme was completely at ease. He understood it all. The frustration. The way Peter was handling all of this, his new role in the world, reminded Strange of the stress he had been under those first few months in Kamar-Taj. The hopelessness he felt when the Ancient One died and left her legacy to him. The anger just needed time to boil off.

“No, it’s just for stopping the Hulk from causing property damage," Peter retorted. 

“Are you done?” Strange asked. Peter looked to him, his back rigid. After a few more moments in silence, his shoulders dropped.

“Yeah,” Peter said, his voice softer. “Sorry, I didn’t mean for all that to come out,” Peter said, ducking his head in shame at his outburst.

“You’re not the first person to lash out when under a lot of stress, Peter,” Strange told him.

“You didn’t deserve that,” Peter said. “I _do_ appreciate your advice.”

“But you don’t want pep talks right now,” Strange said.

“Not really,” said Peter.

“I get it,” Stephen said. “And don’t apologize. There’s no need for it. You should have heard the things I said to my old masters when I first started studying the Mystic Arts. It’s a part of the process.” Peter smiled slightly.

“We have to find them, Stephen.”

“We will,” Strange said approaching the eighteen-year-old. “Wong and I are working to track the cloaking spells that Hammer and Ross must have had placed on them. Permanent spells are tricky, but not impossible. It would be easier if we had someone who knew more about long-distance spell-breaking, but unfortunatly—” A loud crack of thunder echoed overhead. Both Stephen and Peter looked to the ceiling.

“Someone like the King of Jotunheim?” Peter asked. Strange grimaced but nodded.

 _“Peter, Boss is requesting you and Doctor Strange head upstairs,"_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said.

“I wonder why,” Stephen grumbled.

“On our way,” Peter said and lead Strange out of the lab and back towards the main building of the compound. A few minutes later, they were looking out toward the quinjet where a freshly made Bifrost mark was burned into the ground. Standing before them was Thor, Loki, and someone Peter had never seen before.

The newcomer was a raven-haired woman dressed in dark Asgardian armor with a sword strapped to her side. Thor and Loki headed inside whereas their friend was staring at her surroundings in curiosity. Her armor shone in the moonlight as she turned in a circle, taking in the compound.

“Who is that?” Stephen asked at Peter’s side. Then, from Peter’s right came Bruce. Banner ignored both Thor and Loki and approached the woman. She turned to him and a wide smile appeared on her face.

“Hey, you!” the woman yelled. Bruce embraced her and then it made sense.

“That’s Brunnhilde,” Peter said.

“The Valkyrie Thor is always raving about?” Stephen asked and Peter nodded. Brunnhilde threw her arm over Bruce’s shoulders as they followed the gods inside. Their heads were bent together as they walked, talking animatedly to each other. Peter knew Bruce, Loki, Thor, and Brunnhilde had bonded during their fight to save Asgard and while he had seen the three men be familiar with one another, watching the four of them was like watching a small family reunite after a long time.

Peter and Strange joined Nat, Steve, Tony, and Pepper who were greeting the Asgardians. Bruce stuck to Brunnhilde’s side as Thor made introductions. “Ah, Strange, Peter, allow me to introduce you to my good friend Brunnhilde. Brunnhilde, meet Peter and Strange.”

“The spider and the wizard, right?” Brunnhilde said offering her hand. Peter shook it while Stephen just nodded to her.

“Nice to meet you,” Peter said. “Thor talks about you a lot, well all three of them do.” Brunnhilde smiled and playfully punched Loki in the shoulder.

“You’re telling your little Midgardians about me?” she said. Loki rolled his eyes and then rubbed at his bicep, causing Brunnhilde to smile wider.

“More like complaining,” he clarified. “Peter, good to see you,” Loki greeted and then looked to Strange. “Heard you having a little magic problem.”

“We are,” Strange said. “Would you happen to be in a helping mood, _your Majesty?”_

“As a matter of fact, I believe I am,” smirked Loki.

“We’re here to help in any way we can,” Thor said, interjecting before Stephen and Loki could get into their usual banter. 

“How did you know?” Steve asked. Of course, Thor and Loki knew about the deadly compound, but they had been called back to Vanaheim before the gala and had missed a lot.

“Heimdall,” Thor said. “He still keeps an eye on Midgard and alerted us when you all gathered here suddenly. We had also heard of the attack a few weeks ago. If it hadn’t been for the troll army raging through the Barri woods we would have been here sooner.”

“Well, we’re glad you’re here,” Tony said. “We’re going to need the big guns on this one. And you’ve brought some much needed back up,” Tony said looking to Brunnhilde.

“You need two Asgardians and a Jötunn to take down some Midgardian miscreants?” Brunnhilde asked.

“They have this weapon,” Bruce said, “a sort of poison. We have an antidote, but there is still a chance it could be deadly. With the magical elements removed, it won’t affect you guys.”

“The same stuff Maximoff and I dealt with?” Loki asked and Bruce nodded. “I thought you got the last of it.”

“You have some catching up to do,” Pepper said.

“In the morning,” Steve said. “We’ve all had a long night. Regroup tomorrow. We’re not going to get much done without sleep.” They all agreed to call it a night. Everyone within the compound headed for their respective rooms. Bruce showed Brunnhilde to one of the many guest rooms they had just in case, filling her in on what the Hulk had been up to since the last time they saw each other.

Peter headed for his room as well. Just before his door shut, Tony slipped inside. “What is it?” Peter asked.

“Is something else bothering you?” Tony asked. “Besides the obvious?” Peter turned his back on Tony, staring at the poster covered wall before him.

“Flash knows I’m Spider-Man,” Peter said. It had only dawned on him about an hour ago.

Flash. Knew.

_“What?”_

“I used my webshooter in front of him to protect us from the drone,” Peter said. “He said he wouldn’t tell anyone. That he owed me for being such an ass to me for years. Tried to apologize too,” Peter snorted. “It’s just one thing after another.”

“Well, I definitely didn’t see _that_ coming,” Tony said. Peter looked back at him.

“Is it stupid for me to stress about that?”

“No, Peter,” Tony said. “Given your history with Thompson, I get it.” Peter leaned against the wall, running his hands through his hair, making it stand on end.

“I sort of lashed out in the lab earlier,” Peter admitted. “Said some things to Strange I didn’t mean.” Tony raised his brows. Peter being anything less than perfect towards the sorcerer was unheard of. It seemed the stress of everything was affecting not just the Avenger’s mindsets, but their relationships too.

“Strange is a tough one, he’ll be fine,” Tony said.

“Yeah, I know, but I don’t do that,” Peter said. “At least not a lot.”

“I distinctly remember you yelling at me after the ferry incident,” Tony pointed out.

“I didn’t know I was talking to you face to face then,” Peter said and then yawned. “I think I just need some sleep, you know?”

“You and me both, kid,” Tony said sitting on Peter’s bed. He patted the spot beside him and Peter pushed off the wall and sat next to him. Peter was reminded of the first time they sat like this back in his small room in Queens. Tony had asked him to go to Germany then. However, this time, they had nowhere to go. He was almost certain the fight was coming to them. “I’m going to be straight with you, Peter. I don’t know how this one is going to play out, but I do know this,” Tony paused and dug into his pocket. He pulled out a shard of metal. The red paint on it had been worn down as if something had been constantly rubbing at it. “I know, that no matter what, we’ll win. Maybe not in a conventional way, but we’ll get it done.”

“What is that?” Peter asked, gesturing to the shard.

“This,” said Tony. “is a piece of the Mark VII,” Tony said handing Peter the shard.

“The suit you wore in the Battle of New York,” Peter said, nodding. He turned the piece over in his hands.

“That’s right,” said Tony. “I didn’t know then how that fight would end. I definitely didn’t imagine myself flying through a wormhole with a nuclear warhead, but sometimes…”

“You gotta improvise?” Peter offered.

“Exactly,” Tony said. “Everyone is stressed. Every single one of us has been in this position before, Pete. Feel free to get angry and yell all you want. It’s expected at this point.”

“Thanks,” Peter said. “You know, I was _just_ saying how I _really_ didn’t want a pep talk.” Tony stood and placed his hand on his son’s shoulder.

“I’m your dad, Pete. You don’t get a choice when it comes to my amazing pep talks,” Tony said. “Why don’t you hold onto that for a bit,” he said, gesturing to the shard. “Get some sleep if you can You’re going to need it if we’re having a war council with the Asgardians in the morning.” Peter’s fist closed around the shard.

“Alright, goodnight,” he said.

“Goodnight, Pete,” Tony said before leaving his room. Peter held onto the shard, the metal warming up in his palm as he took a few deep breaths. He kicked off his shoes and crawled into his bed. Peter placed the shard on his nightstand and as he drifted off, he couldn’t help but think of something Phil Coulson said to him many months ago:

_“At times she didn’t think what she was doing mattered...remember that while these missions are incredibly important, the little things matter too…”_

The war was coming and while Peter was feeling useless and didn’t think they could win this one, he made himself think of MJ, Ned, and all the people in Queens. Because they mattered just as much as the rest of the world did. It was simple: start by saving a few to save the many. Peter’s eyes didn’t leave the Mark VII shard until he fell asleep. His stress followed him into his dreams, just as it did throughout the compound.

As always, an Avengers job was never easy.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't really want to call this one a filler chapter, as I think it's important, but it's a bit of a dip before all the action. 
> 
> There was a lot of doubt after Sokovia that we saw in Civil War and I wanted to touch on that, especially with Nat. I also love her and Steve's friendship so there we go. 
> 
> Bruce and Tony are bit underrated and I hope we get some of their connection back in End Game. 
> 
> Peter is going through it, but he'll get there.
> 
> ALSO, HEY BRUNNHILDE. She'll have a better intro in the next chapter. I am ASSUMING she has never been to Earth before, so go with it.
> 
> I don't ship her with anyone, but her connection with Thor, Loki, and Bruce will play a big part in this story. And the Hulk of course.
> 
> Betty Ross is currently dead in the MCU as a victim of the snap, but I imagine that without IW, she'd still be working and such.
> 
> There are A LOT of characters to work with so some chapters may be missing a few and that's because it gets too busy. However, the whole team will be together soon so pray for my brain. I have a lot of notes on these stories that could possibly be even longer than the works...
> 
> UP NEXT: Plans are made and derailed.


	4. Warning from a Madman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They search for Hammer and Ross.
> 
> Peter makes a call.
> 
> Loki gets an idea.

“Such a small thing to cause so much damage,” Loki said as he held up a vial of HRX to the light.

The following morning, or rather, afternoon, the team met in what Peter called: the War Room. It was the largest of the conference rooms they had in the compound. The same one the team met in when the Accords were first introduced. The same one Ross had been in. Everyone was in attendance, even Scott and Hope who had gotten in at dawn. Their lead on Hank’s tech was a dead end, but they had a feeling it would be.

Peter was feeling better after getting some sleep, but the overwhelming stress hadn’t been solved by a few good hours of rest. Peter clutched a mug of coffee and yawned as he looked around the room. He didn’t think they had all been in one place together for a long time. Even when Tony would have one of his many parties, some people were still missing. But now, they were all together. That is, except for the Wakandans, but they weren’t officially a part of the Avengers Initiative at the moment.

T’Challa and Shuri had wanted to stay, but they had a country to run. Shuri, however, was still sending over any information and ideas she had when it came to the HRX. It was her input that helped Bruce synthesize the antitoxin initially. They were all very grateful for the princess of Wakanda.

“What exactly does it do?” Brunnhilde asked.

“It shuts down your nervous system,” said Bruce. “Affects everything from your breathing to your muscle movements. Even affects the abilities of those who are enhanced.”

“Like you?” Brunnhilde asked.

“I had...a different reaction,” Bruce said. “The toxin affected the Hulk more than me.” After the Code Green incident that technically never happened, Tony had told the rest of the team what Stephen was capable of when it came to his infinity stone. Whatever they had thought the stone did, time manipulation was definitely not their first guess. Scott had asked if the Time Stone was the reason for déjà vu, but Tony didn’t humor him with an answer. However, Peter had thought it was a reasonable question.

“How much is there?” asked Thor.

“We don’t know,” said Cap. “We have ten vials of the stuff from a targeting drone that attacked Wanda, but they could have ten or twenty times that amount.”

“And the magical component?” asked Loki, handing the vial back to Bruce.

“Negative on all the ones we have,” Strange answered. “Working theory is that the two original samples Peter found were the only ones with the magic. A sort of prototype.”

“What makes you think they won’t try again?” asked Loki.

“I’ve been monitoring the levels of Eldritch magic being used on Earth. Nothing remotely close to what was used on the original sphere has been cast.”

“Why are you so sure they’d keep using Eldritch?” Loki asked.

“That’s a good question, Strange,” Tony said. “There _are_ other forms of magic, right?”

“Of course,” said Strange. “but besides Wanda and Loki, there aren’t any other alternative magic users on Earth strong enough to cause this level of damage.”

“That you know of,” said Tony.

“Stephen’s job is to know of any and all beings of immense power who threaten Earth,” countered Wong.

“I’m very thorough,” added Stephen.

“You’ve been blindsided before,” Tony said. “You know, with not knowing about Kaecillius’ remaining followers.” Peter took a sip from his coffee at that one. Strange’s jaw flexed.

“That was an enigma,” defended Strange.

“Then perhaps, this one is too,” Tony said.

“Highly unlikely, but we’ll look into it,” Wong said, closing the subject before a battle of the egos could begin.

“Pete, did you get anything from the drone?” Cap asked. Peter stood and went over to the monitor and pulled up his x-ray scans he had taken the night before.

“They work similar to standard surveillance drones the Air Force uses, but a quarter of the size,” Peter explained. “I found old schematics for a Hammer Industries prototype that matches the design. But this is the part that has been added,” Peter said, pointing to the nose of the drone that had what looked to be a modified dart gun perched on it.

“That’s just like the one that shot me,” Wanda said and Peter nodded.

“My guess is that these ones are used for single targets and they have different ones for more large-scale infection.”

“What do you mean?” Bucky asked.

“Well, they still have that dispersal device from Pierce, right? What are they doing with it? That french dude put one on the sphere that nearly killed me, so I can only assume they’ve replicated it.”

“So, it’ll be airborne again?” Natasha asked, rubbing at her temples. “Fantastic.”

“It’s easy to turn a liquid into a gas,” said Bruce. “My guess is that the spheres were gaseous so they could be tampered with when it came to the magic. But I think HRX originates as a liquid and they are going to use the dispersal device to spread it further. That’s what you’re thinking, isn't Pete?” Peter nodded.

“Yeah, which makes me think that they’re getting desperate.”

“Desperate?” Sam asked.

“If they wanted to seem like the heroes after all of it was over, why would they use this device and risk infecting regular civilians?” Peter asked. The thought had come to him that morning when he had woken from a particularly horrible dream about Ultron. Ultron had wanted a new world and he was willing to do whatever it took to make it happen. Peter figured that’s where Ross and Hammer were heading. Not full-blown global extinction, but perhaps mass casualties.

“If they’re not going concern themselves with civilians, then we need to keep the fight from populated areas,” Cap said.

“I don’t think we’ll get to decide that, Steve,” Nat said. “At this point, unless we can find them, we’re fighting blind. It’s a complete waiting game.”

“About that,” Bruce said. “We have an idea to track them, but it’s a long shot.”

“We track them like we tracked Loki,” explained Tony.

“HRX isn’t radioactive,” Natasha said. “You guys used gamma tracking to find him and the cube last time.”

“Why were they tracking you?” Brunnhilde asked Loki.

“Oh, I tried to take over the world a couple years ago,” Loki said candidly.

“Of course you did,” Brunnhilde said with a roll of her eyes.

“True,” Bruce said to Natasha, ignoring Loki’s comment. “But we’re not tracking the compound, we’re tracking _them._  Traffic cameras, ATMs, cell phones. Any camera we can get our hands on, we look for them. It’s how we got him in Germany,” Bruce said, jabbing his thumb at the Jötunn king.

“I _wanted_ you to find me,” Loki pointed out.

“And you don’t think that eventually, Hammer won’t want the same?” Tony said. “He _craves_ attention. Needs it. Eventually, he’ll want to be seen.” Everyone looked a bit skeptical. “I know, as we said, it’s a long shot, but until those cloaking spells are gone, it’s all we’ve got.”

“It’s not a bad idea,” Pepper said. She had been relatively quiet during all of the meetings, but still, she stayed. Pepper told Tony that she wasn’t going to be shipped off to a safe house. She had run away too many times in the past and she wasn’t going to this time. Especially when Hammer was involved.

“But it’s based on hopeful thinking,” Tony said. “So we need our magic wielders to keep working in case Hammer has somehow become humble in the last nine years.”

“Well then, it is a good thing I’m here,” Loki said grinning at Wong and Strange.

“Try not to kill them, brother,” Thor said.

“I’d like to see him try,” Strange challenged.

“So would I,” Clint said, raising his hand.

“Nobody is killing anyone,” Steve said. “Loki go work with Wong and Strange. The rest of us need to start preparing for an imminent attack. Pete, Wanda, I want you guys in the training room in ten to work on the combination training you two have been figuring out. I suggest everyone else find some time to train as well.”

“I agree with Steve,” said Tony. “This is not the time for sitting around. Barnes, come with me, I want to do a double check on those new joints,” Tony headed for the door, with Bucky on his heels. “No rest for the wicked, kids.” Tony and Bucky left and Cap adjourned the meeting. Loki whispered something to Thor before following the sorcerers back through the compound.

“What did he say?” Peter asked as the rest of the team filed out. Thor looked to him.

“Something about no promises on not killing Strange,” said Thor.

“You don’t think he’s actually…”

“No, of course not,” Thor said, but his tone lacked conviction. “Uh, maybe I should go and make sure Loki stays on task.”

“Probably a good idea,” said Peter. Thor left the room and then it was just Peter. He felt in his pocket for the Mark VII shard, took one last look out the window of the grounds, then went to get changed for training.

* * *

As Loki and Thor went off with the magical duo, Brunnhilde and Bruce took a walk through the grounds.

“Does it bother you that you’re all packed together like this?” Brunnhilde asked as she looked around. “Seems like nobody would have a moment of peace. I couldn’t do it.”

“Says the woman who lived on Sakaar,” Bruce pointed out. “It’s not that bad. It’s actually quite nice,” Bruce said. “I spent a lot of time in isolation, about half a decade, so I like being around people now. Especially people who aren’t afraid of me.”

“Who could be afraid of you?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Well, they’re afraid of the Hulk.”

“Again, who could be afraid of either of you? The big guy is loveable once you spend time around him,” Brunnhilde said.

“Yeah, well, people of Earth aren’t thrilled when he destroys their cities,” Bruce said with a short laugh.

“Then you’re just going to have to come visit Vanaheim and let off some steam. We’d love to have you, both of you.”

“Once this is all over, I think I may just take you up on that offer,” Bruce said. Brunnhilde smiled and then turned her eyes to the hangar on the far side of the compound.

“So this Stark guy, he’s the one you told me about. The one that makes all your ships and weapons?” Bruce nodded.

“Yeah, that’s Tony,” Bruce said.

“He’s got a warrior’s heart,” Brunnhilde said. “I can tell. And that spider boy, he is Stark’s son?”

“Adopted,” Bruce said, “but yes.”

“What happened to his family? His other family, I mean.”

“They died,” said Bruce. “Peter didn’t have anyone else so Tony took him in and we all just sort of gravitated towards him. Spend enough time around him and you’ll be sucked in too.”

“I don’t doubt that,” said Brunnhilde. "So be honest with me, big guy, do you think you can beat these guys?” Bruce kicked at a loose rock on the path and turned his eyes to the tree line.

“I do,” Bruce said, “but I am worried about the collateral damage on this one. I can’t synthesize the antidote fast enough and if they blanket an entire area with this stuff… it’ll be devastating.”

“Not really an easy fix, is there?” she asked.

“There is, I just have to find it,” said Bruce.

“Will you?”

“Of course,” said Bruce. “I know you’re new to Midgard and everything, but I’m sort of a big deal here.”

“I thought people were afraid of you,” Brunnhilde said knocking Bruce’s shoulder.

“They are, but they also know that without me, they’d probably be dead. Without any of us, the world would be much different.”

“Yeah, you’d be under Loki’s rule,” Brunnhilde said. “Sounds like a nightmare.”

“I don’t know,” Bruce said thoughtfully. “According to Thor, the years that Loki ruled Asgard in place of Odin weren’t that bad.”

“Yeah, but what would be the price to pay for his kingship?”

“A lot of golden statues of himself,” Bruce said.

“Yeah, that definitely sounds like a nightmare.”

* * *

"Keep moving, Peter, trust that she’ll catch you,” Steve said as he watched the spider and the witch. Peter began the combination again. He fired two webs through the air that were then wrapped in Wanda’s energy. Wanda kept them aloft as Peter pulled himself into the air. She kept at the ready as he fired web after web, grabbing each one in her magic.

Peter swung through the air, as Wanda helped him along. They were in the biggest training room, the one used for specialized training. Shortly after meeting Peter, Tony had built an obstacle course for the young hero to train on. Different levels of platforms and beams to perfect his swinging abilities. Peter was grateful as practicing his web skills out in Queens wasn’t always his favourite thing to do, especially due to the number of times he had crash-landed in front of laughing civilians.

Peter ran the course every time he was upstate and after May had died, he had done it even more. It was one of his favourite past times, but now it was a training apparatus for both him and Wanda.

Steve had come up with the idea from a similar technique he had perfected with Maximoff. However, this one was a lot more intricate due to the size of the thing she had to catch in her magic. Wanda and Peter also had to be perfectly in sync for it to work. It was almost as if Wanda had to develop her own “spidey sense” to anticipate where the next web would go. They had been working on it for about six months now, but it still wasn’t perfect.

Peter shot another web, but Wanda missed it and Peter fell towards the ground, a yelp flying from his throat. Wanda caught him just before he face-planted into the shiny floor below. “Sorry!” Wanda yelled as she let him go. Peter hit the ground lightly and rolled over onto his back.

“Do it again,” Steve said. Peter looked up at him with a frown.

“We’ve been doing it for an hour,” Peter said. “The same thing over and over.”

“And it’s still not right,” Steve countered. “If you two can master this, then it’ll be a great help not just to the team, but to civilians as well.” Peter and Wanda always worked well together. They had been partners in missions before and during times like on the Queensborough bridge, Peter was able to get Wanda in the line of sight of whatever she needed to see to use her powers. However, this one wasn’t as simple as holding her in his arms as she lashed out at her target.

“He’s already done it with Loki,” Wanda pointed out, remembering back to the snowball fight. "Why don't they work on it instead?"

“You can catch them faster and manipulate them better,” Cap said. “Besides, Loki isn’t always going to be here for the fight.”

“It’s fine,” Peter said jumping up from the floor. “We can go again.”

“Are you sure?” Wanda asked.

“Yeah, Cap’s right. We need to get this,” Peter said as shot two webs and headed for the top platform. “Ready?” Peter called down and Wanda braced herself and then nodded. Then Peter jumped from the top of the course and dove toward her.

They worked on the combination training for another hour with Cap watching diligently. He called out notes here and there, but eventually, they got into a good rhythm and Wanda was dropping Peter less and less. Halfway through the hour, Brunnhilde and Natasha had shown up. It seemed that the two women had taken to one another almost immediately.

While Wanda and Peter worked above, Nat and Brunnhilde sparred below. Brunnhilde only using a small amount of her strength of course, but enough to keep Nat on her toes. The training room also attracted Bucky and Tony who watched the two pairs go through their motions.

Tony was typing away on a datapad when Peter swung down to grab a drink of water. “What are you working on?” Peter asked.

“EEVAA,” Tony said. “Just running diagnostics on the pods.”

“Anything I can do to help?” Peter asked. Tony shook his head.

“Not at the moment, but I’ll let you know,” Tony said and then placed down the pad. “Have you called Ned or MJ?” he asked. Peter shook his head. “Why not? The line is secure.”

“I’m not sure what to say,” Peter admitted. “What if they’re angry about last night?”

“Why would they be angry?” Tony asked.

“Because they could have died?” Peter reminded him.

“They could die walking down the street, Peter,” Tony said. “I highly doubt they’d be mad at you because of a couple of madmen are trying to kidnap you.”

“I also sort of injected them with the antitoxin without asking first,” Peter said sheepishly. Tony blinked.

“You _stabbed_ your best friend and girlfriend?”

“I wouldn’t call it stabbing…” Peter said.

“No? Then what _would_ you call shoving needles into them without warning?” Tony asked.

“I thought they were going to get dosed!” Peter said. “I just reacted. Impulse, you know? It’s what I do.”

“Well, that is for you to deal with, but I think,” Tony offered him his phone, “that you should call them.”

“Right now?” Peter asked.

“Yes, right now. Take a break to call Ned and Michelle so they know you’re okay.”

“But what about…” Peter gestured over his shoulder to Cap who was talking with Nat and Brunnhilde.

“I’ll keep Rogers busy,” Tony said. “You can take ten minutes to call them.” Peter hesitated before grabbing the phone and heading into the small room just off the training gym. He dialed Ned’s number.

“Uh, hello?” Ned said after the third ring, not recognizing the number.

“Hey, man,” Peter said.

“Peter!” Ned yelled. “Thank god! I was so worried.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Hang on, I’m going to add MJ,” Peter said and dialed Michelle’s number. She picked up immediately.

“Tony?” MJ said.

“Wrong Stark,” Peter said, confused. “Wait, do you have Tony’s secure number saved?”

“Yes,” MJ said. “He gave it to me.”

 _“Why?”_ Peter asked.

“Can we talk about that another time,” MJ said. “Why didn’t you call us as soon as you were okay?”

“It’s insane up here,” Peter said. “Strange and Tony put us on lockdown. Cap wants us non-stop training, and we’re running every tracking program we have and we still have nothing.”

“We saw the Bifrost,” Ned said. “Is Thor there?”

“Yeah with Loki and their friend Brunnhilde,” said Peter.

“You sound exhausted,” MJ said.

“I _am_ ,” Peter said. “Guys, I’m so tired. We’re all tired, but we can’t take a break. Not when those drones could attack any moment.”

“I’m sorry, man,” Ned said.

“What happened after I left the party?” Peter asked, taking a seat on the floor and leaning against the wall.

“Once Falcon took you, Captain Rogers and Sargeant Barnes shot down some more of the drones while the rest followed you,” MJ said. “Then they got everyone off the roof. A few people were hurt, but mostly scrapes and bruises.”

“Yeah, most people were just freaked out,” said Ned.

“And Flash?” Peter asked.

“He ended up coming with us to my house,” MJ said.

 _“What?”_ gasped Peter.

“Yeah, he wasn’t doing too well at first. Shock, I think,” MJ said. “Ned and I had to practically drag him out of the hotel. Since I lived the closest, we just hung there until Ned and Flash’s parents came to get them. Nobody really wanted to be taking trains after all that.”

“What did you guys talk about?” Peter asked.

“He wanted to know about you,” Ned said. “Well, the other you. Everything that had happened since Sophomore year. D.C., homecoming, the field trip, everything. We sort of gave him your ‘spider life story’, if that makes sense. I hope that’s okay.”

“Yeah,” Peter said. “That’s fine. What did he say?”

“He was pissed off for not seeing it at first. Especially with the Washington Monument stuff. He then sort of freaked out when he realized that you used your superhuman strength on him that day after school,” said MJ. “Then he got pissed again because it was you who crashed his car.”

“Right,” Peter said. “Anything else?”

“Flash said to tell you that he meant what he said about not telling anyone, but that he wants you to talk to him,” Ned said.

“And say what?” Peter asked.

“I guess, just to explain some things,” said MJ. “He was pretty confused on the whole press conference thing. You know how you were in two places at once?”

“Oh, yeah, that makes sense,” Peter said. “Do you think I _should_ talk to him?”

“I wouldn’t,” said MJ, “but you’re a better person than I am.” Peter snorted at that.

“I’ll think on it,” said Peter. “Speaking of good and bad people, you guys aren’t like pissed I sort of assaulted you with those pens right?”

“That hurt, Peter!” Ned said suddenly. “I think I was in shock when you did it so I didn’t feel it at first, but like five minutes later, I wanted to hit you.”

“I’m sorry!” Peter yelled. “but it will save your life if you get hit by the poison. And once we get these guys, Bruce can extract the nanites.” It was silent on the other end for a few seconds.

 _“Nanites?”_ MJ said slowly. “Are you saying there are robots in my body right now, Parker?”

“It’s Parker-Stark,” corrected Ned.

“Shut up, Ned,” MJ said.

“They’re harmless, I promise,” said Peter. “They counteract the nanites in the HRX.”

“Jesus,” Ned said. “That’s...worrisome.”

“Any side effects we should be concerned with, Peter?” MJ said her voice still tight.

“Nobody has had any yet, but you should call this number if you start to feel sick,” Peter said. “But it’s unlikely so I wouldn’t worry.”

“No of course not, why would we worry about something like that?” MJ deadpanned.

“What does HRX even mean?” Ned said, changing the subject.

“Bruce said he couldn’t think of anything else so he just called it the Hammer Ross Experiment. Thus, HRX,” said Peter.

“Our leading scientist in Gamma Radiation, ladies and gentlemen,” MJ said. Peter smiled slightly.

“It’s good to talk to you guys. The last fourteen hours have been a mess,” Peter said. “I feel like my head is going to explode.”

“Sounds like it,” said Ned. “How is Tony doing?”

“He’s—” Peter was cut off by F.R.I.D.A.Y. coming over the loudspeaker.

 _“Peter you need to get to the conference room right now,”_ The A.I. said.

“Why, what’s wrong?” Peter asked.

_“There’s been a breach in our communications.”_

“Damnit,” Peter swore.

“What’s going on?” MJ asked.

“I have to go, but I’ll call you again as soon as I can,” Peter promised as he headed for the door.

“Peter, tell us what's happening,” MJ said.

“I…” Peter trailed off. He wanted to tell her again, but couldn’t. His mouth wouldn’t form the words. “I’m sorry, I have to go.” Then Peter ended the call. He shoved the phone in his pocket and ran to the conference room. Everyone but the magicians and Thor were there. They were all staring at the monitor. “What’s happened?” Peter asked. Tony turned to him, his eyes ablaze in anger.

“They’ve sent us a message,” Tony said through his teeth. Peter, with his brow furrowed, looked over his dad’s shoulder to the screen to see a smartly dressed Justin Hammer smiling widely at him.   

* * *

Strange, Wong, Loki, and Thor sealed themselves off in one of the second-floor offices of the compound.

Strange had Pepper disable F.R.I.D.A.Y. in the room so they could completely focus and not be interrupted. As Wong and Loki worked their magic, looming over maps for tracking spells, Stephen attempted to identify any other magical signatures in the world. As he meditated and the others worked, his cloak floated by his side, as usual. From across the room against the wall, Thor watched on.

He didn’t know what to think about all of this. Magic was Loki’s thing and while he had grown up around it because of both his brother and his mother, he sometimes felt inadequate when either of them would do their tricks. There were many things Thor excelled at that his younger brother did not, but nothing as intricate as spellwork. Whether it was his learned abilities or his birth-given Jötunn powers, Thor found it all very impressive.

He watched Loki work now, the subtle emerald green color of his magic fluttering around the map before him. His brows drawn together as he concentrated with his eyes closed. Occasionally, the green would grow brighter and then Loki would shift on his feet before going still again. _God of Magic was right,_ Thor thought.

When he had met Stange all those months ago, he had also been impressed with him. Just as he had when he met Steve Rogers many years before. More and more Midgardians were proving themselves to be much more than the young, naive species that they were. Thor watched for a bit longer and then, Loki opened his eyes.

“I got it,” he said.

“You found them?” Wong asked. Loki shook his head.

“No, but I know how,” Loki said. He then picked up a book and threw it at Strange. Strange jolted from his meditative state, looking around frantically before zeroing in on the smirking god. Thor took a casual step forward. “Rise and shine, I need your hands.”

“Excuse me?” Strange said.

“Just come over here,” Loki said. Strange scowled, but stood from his spot and joined Loki at the table. Loki gestured to Strange's arms. Strange offered him his scarred hands.

“What are you doing, brother?” Thor asked.

“We’ve been trying to break the spells when we should have just been trying to track the cloaking spell’s energy itself,” Loki said. “All energy and magic is its own entity and while the Sorcerer Supreme can track different magical users, I can track individual traces. But because it’s Eldritch made, I need someone of similar strength to myself so I can use them as a tether.”

“How can you track something like that?” Wong asked. Loki just grinned at him.

“I’m a god,” Loki said before he gripped Strange’s hands and both of their bodies went rigid as Loki worked his magic. Thor and Wong both watched as the two most powerful magicians shared their energy and Loki looked for the Eldritch signature.

After a few moments, the map next to them started to glow in three different spots. Thor watched the green magic encompass the map with curious eyes, but Wong looked worried and then his eyes widened. “Oh, no,” Wong whispered.

“What is it?” Thor asked, but then Strange and Loki separated.

“All of this would be a lot easier with the tesseract and her lovely visions,” Loki said slightly out of breath.

“Well, too bad, it’s gone,” Thor said.

“Right...” said Loki. Thor narrowed his eyes at him. “I know where they are. But they’re moving and there are more than two,” Loki said, quickly changing the subject and gesturing to the map. Strange wrung out his hands and approached the map. He stared at it for a second before looking to Wong who nodded in confirmation at what Strange was thinking.

“What is it?” Thor asked again, but Strange just pulled his cloak around his shoulder and Thor could see the anger rising in the man.

“We have a major problem.”

* * *

“We found them,” Strange said as he walked through the doors of the conference room. Loki, Wong, and Thor were behind him.

“Actually, _I_ found them,” Loki said.

“We know,” Steve said and stepped aside to show them the monitor. Tony hit the play button and a man appeared on the screen. They watched as he smiled in a way that made Peter cringe even though he had just watched it.

 _“Hello, Anthony, Avengers. Long time, no see,”_ Hammer said. _“I’ll make this short. You know what I’m doing and I know that you’re not going to be able to stop it. Not even with all your bells and whistles. The Iron Reckoning has begun and the only way it ends is when I am the only defense this world has. The first wave hits the three corners of the Earth. Let’s see how this all plays out, shall we?”_ The video ended and Peter thought Tony was going to punch the screen.

“What a lunatic,” Brunnhilde said.

“And you guys thought I was crazy,” Loki muttered. Even the God of Mischief was disturbed

“They’re launching the attack now,” Steve said.

“At the three ‘corners of the Earth’,” Nat said. “Whatever the hell that means.”

“Not three corners,” Strange said. “Three Sanctums.” Wong splayed the map on the table and everyone looked to it. “I don’t know how they got access, maybe you were right, Stark and I missed something, but that’s how they’re launching their attack. Three corners: Hong Kong, London, and New York. All at once by using the doors at Kamar-Taj.”

“Sorcerers _are_ working with them and we missed it,” Wong said, his frustration rising.

“More of Kaecillius’?” Bucky asked.

“My bet is on Mordo,” Strange said, not that anybody knew what he was talking about. “But regardless, they’re just as angry as Hammer and Ross.”

“It seems Hammer and Ross aren't the only ones out for revenge, Strange,” said Clint. Peter looked around the room and didn’t know what to think. This was not what he expected.

“Steve,” Tony said. “What are you thinking?” Cap looked to them, his jaw set.

“We split into three teams. Each taking a city. Priority is to keep whatever is waiting for us away from civilians. And we need to loop Everett Ross in.” he said.

“He won’t like this,” Scott said.

“That doesn’t matter.” Steve stared at the map before him. "Revenge is the strongest of motivators, it causes the most pain," said Cap. "And they've just unleashed it on the world."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that Peter's perspective is getting a bit lost in this story, but that is because it has gotten much bigger than just him now.
> 
> I feel like I'm butchering Brunnhilde's character, but she's hard to write for me. Her and Vision are my challenge for this series.
> 
> Also I think i may be shipping her with Bruce....
> 
> I don't know much about how magical tracking works, but Loki is incredibly powerful and has been nerfed as all hell in the MCU so just go with it.
> 
> We have a battle up next and it's going to be full of action! The avengers will be split into teams and that took me a bit to figure out, but I think i got some stuff that works. No more waiting around, the first battle begins next!


	5. The First Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York. London. Hong Kong.
> 
> The first battle begins.

New York. London. Hong Kong.

Shortly after the warning from Hammer, F.R.I.D.A.Y. started relaying reports of hostile drones and soldiers amassing in the three cities. As they suited up, Cap split them up into teams.

Team New York with Iron Man, Thor, Spider-Man, Loki, and War Machine. Team London with Brunnhilde, Bruce, Hill, Bucky, Ant-man, and Wasp; and Team Hong Kong with Cap, Falcon, Hawkeye, Vision, Wanda, and Black Widow. Strange and Wong were going to be running between all three to look for the sorcerers involved.

Peter watched as the Iron Spider suit spread across his arms and down his legs. He had originally been going for his regular suit, but then Tony had shoved the nanotech casing into his hands. Peter went to argue, but Tony had silenced him with a look. He took the suit without another word and watched as Tony visibly relaxed. Since the message, Tony has just seemed _angry._ Frustrated too. It reminded Peter of how he had looked at the airport when Cap had turned on him.

But so much worse.

“Does anybody actually think it’s a good idea for Loki to be fighting in New York?” Clint said as he fastened his quiver to his back.

“He fights best with Thor,” said Cap. “And he’s immune, so I don’t think people will particularly care right now. Stark, Buck,” Cap said gesturing them over to him. “I need you two to run point on your teams. We need to avoid civilian casualties as much as possible, but we can’t let them spread outside of the city limits. Bucky, you've read the reports from New York and Sokovia, same deal.”

“Congrats one-armed bandit, you just became third in command,” said Tony. Cap gripped Tony's shoulder, then Bucky's. The other two men returned the gesture.

“Ready?” Steve asked. Both Bucky and Tony nodded. “Then, let's go.”

“Strange!” Tony called and Stephen and Wong slipped on their Sling Rings.

Peter watched as Wong threw open a portal to the road outside of the London Sanctum. He could hear the chaos already. Bucky led his team through and then Strange threw open the portal to Hong Kong and Cap went through with his, Wanda already throwing a bolt of red energy at a drone.

“Ready kid?” Tony asked, his helmet materializing over his head. Peter’s followed suit.

“Following your lead,” Peter said.

“As are we,” Thor said who stood just behind the two followed by Loki and Rhodey. Loki looked apprehensive, but also quite ready to tear some things apart. Tony and Peter glanced back to Pepper who stood with Happy. She nodded to the both of them. Normally, they would have taken the time to hug her and reassure her they were coming home. But there wasn’t time. Not when the fighting had already started.

Tony looked to Strange and the sorcerer opened the portal. “Alright, Avengers,” Tony said as they stepped through the dimensional doorway and onto the chaos-filled streets of Greenwich Village. “Try not to die.”

“Always inspiring,” Peter said and then swung into the fray. Peter headed for the Sanctum’s roof and took in the situation. Drones and armed, masked mercenaries were everywhere. Peter didn’t know how Ross and Hammer even had the time to collect this large of an army. Fortunately for the team, they didn’t seem all that intimidating. Basic training, Peter figured. They easily fell when they met one of Loki’s daggers or War Machine’s bullets, thining the herd rather quickly.

However, the drones were a whole other story. There seemed to be hundreds. Smaller than the ones from the gala, but well equipped. Three flew towards Peter and he hit two with webs and used the momentum of jumping from the roof to crash them into each other. Peter fell towards the ground only to catch himself on a light post, swinging up and landing on the back of the third drone easily and webbing up the engines. Peter rode the drone down to the street, jumping at the last second and rolling out of it.

He was on his feet immediately. Peter ducked to avoid two gunshots fired his way. He dodged the third bullet and with a leap, was between the two gunmen. Peter took their guns from them, knocked their heads together and they dropped. “Spider-Man, focus on the drones down low, keep them from the civilians. Thor, Loki, I need you to take the hired bastards out. Rhodes, you’re with me, we need to contain the drones. They cannot make it to Midtown.”

“On it!” Peter yelled as he swung through the streets, his taser webs firing at any drone he could get in his line of sight. As he turned the corner, one targeted him, firing a dart that he caught before it could attempt to lodge itself into his chest. Peter was now incredibly grateful for his Iron Spider armor. A bolt of ice went through the flying menace as Loki ran beneath him before taking down three soldiers with a few strikes of his dagger. “They’re using darts, not dispersals!” Peter called.

“Keep an eye out for the bigger drone!” Tony said as he flew overhead. Iron Man shot through the sky taking out everything in his path as War Machine flew adjacent, watching his flank, his machine gun cutting drones in half. “F.R.I.D.A.Y., scan the city for the dispersal tech.”

_“Right away!”_

All around them, people ran for their lives. Peter cringed as he saw some already down, but it wasn’t with HRX. Gunshot wounds only. “They’re not dosing civilians,” Peter said.

“I thought that was the whole plan!” Thor said as he crushed two drones together before leaping on a fallen car and tossing another hostile through the air for Loki to cut down with his magic.

“Something isn’t right,” Tony said, and then a projectile whistled past him and toward Loki, Thor, and Peter. “Move!” Tony yelled as the explosive flew towards the ground. The small missile hit, embedding itself into a crevice in the ground. Loki threw his magic at it, but it was too late. The shell exploded, throwing fire and ice in a wide arc. Thor ran towards Peter, tackling him behind a car as the wave hit them.

* * *

Somewhere in the distance, there were sirens...

Peter’s ears were ringing and his back hurt, but he was alive. Peter groaned and Thor rolled onto his back. As the smoke cleared slowly, two sets of metal boots hit the ground. Tony ran to Thor and Peter, shoving the car out of the way. “Are you guys okay?” Tony asked, his worried face exposed and covered in ash.

“We’re fine,” Peter said, gritting his teeth. “Bombs are not fun.” Peter was _really_ grateful for his suit.

“Loki?” Thor said, getting to his feet.

“We’re good over here too,” Rhodey called. Tony gripped Peter under his arm and pulled him up. As more of the smoke blew in the wind, the damage was more visible. The Sanctum was fine, protected spells no doubt, but the surrounding buildings were damaged. Debris fluttering through the streets. Civilians were down and a small crater was in place of the bomb.

“What the hell?” Peter said.

“This first wave was not about dosing people,” Tony said. “They want us out of the way to enact their main plan.” Tony and Thor shared a look. “They’re trying to take us out.”

* * *

The doorways of Kamar-Taj were wide open. All three Sanctums vulnerable and at London and Hong Kong’s thresholds, their Masters lay slain.

“We were gone for less than a day,” Wong said. “How could this happen?”

“We can dwell on that later,” Strange said as he ignited his shields. “Let’s just be glad I took the Eye with me,” Strange said as he looked at the Eye of Agamotto’s perch. They could hear the fighting on all three sides, but within the sanctuary itself, it was eerily silent. Wong spread his hands, casting a spell, feeling for any presence around them.

Then, a whip of orange light cut through the air. The Cloak of Levitation pulled Strange out of the way just as the Mystical weapon cleaved the stone before him. Out of the shadows came four sorcerers, all brandishing weapons. The one who attacked Strange, his eyes fell to the Eye around the Sorcerer Supreme’s neck. “Oh, I’d like to see you try,” Stephen challenged before conjuring his own weapon and fighting back.

Wong took two as Stephen took the others. Their opponents were skilled, clearly veterans of the art. “You’re a traitor,” one of them spat in Strange’s face.

“I’m not the one trying to rid the world of the enhanced,” Strange said before kicking the man through the doorway of the New York Sanctum. Two blades of orange flew from the man's hands and Strange dodged them, bringing up a sword of his own to counter. His second opponent started to cast a spell, but a quick twist of his hands, Strange had him fastened to the balustrade.

Strange fought them back, keeping them from reentering the sanctuary. The other broke free and both teamed up against their Sorcerer Supreme. As they fought throughout the New York Sanctum, relics were smashed, books were torn apart, and much to Stephen’s dismay, his medical equipment was destroyed.

A spell was fired from his right, hitting him square in the chest. Stephen tumbled over the railing as they fought on the second floor. His Cloak caught before he could crash into the floor. Stephen pulled on his Sling Ring, but before he could open a portal, the other man lashed at him with another whip of Mystical energy, knocking the ring from his hand.

Stephen flew down the stairs, keeping them in his sights as he cast the Vapors of Valtorr. As the fog encompassed the two hostiles, their eyes went blank as their sight was obscured. The two men stumbled in the fog as Stephen crept towards them. With two blasts of his own power, the men fell. Knocked unconscious, Stephen removed their Sling Rings and sealed them in a cage similar to the one he previously held Kaecillius’ last acolyte.

Just as he went to go find Wong, an explosion rocked the outside of the New York Sanctum.

* * *

Over in London, the team wasn’t having any more luck than their friends in New York.

The streets of London were filled with crashed drones and downed mercenariesand yet they still kept coming. Bucky and Hill were fighting relentlessly, their guns and knives finding their targets every time. Since Hill had been around more often, Bucky had bonded with his best friend’s girlfriend and he now understood why Maria Hill was always second in command at S.H.I.E.L.D.

The woman could _fight._

Much like Natasha, Hill was deadly accurate in everything she did. Nobody lasted more than a few minutes with her when they took her on. And when it came to her marksmanship, she was a perfect shot each time. “Barnes!” Hill yelled as she ran towards him. Bucky caught her and swung her around as she kicked out at the man who had tried to sneak up on former Winter Soldier, who had been busy digging out a dart from the links in his arm.

With a quick maneuver with a knife she pulled from Bucky’s boot, the man was dead. Hill turned to Bucky, handing back the knife. “Thanks for the save,” Bucky said.

“Someone has to have your back,” Hill said as she emptied a clip into a couple of drones above them.

“And to think you hated me a few years ago,” Bucky said.

“You did try to kill Steve and Natasha _and Fury_ ,” Hill pointed out as the two of them ran back toward the entrance to the Sanctum. “Sam, too.”

“Well, that is what happens when you get brainwashed by Nazi scientists!” Bucky yelled as he barreled through a line of mercenaries.

“Can’t keep using that excuse, Barnes,” Hill said.

“That’s literally what happened, Maria!” Bucky yelled. Hill went to retort when all of a sudden a giant Scott Lang appeared above them, swiping drones from the sky. Hill stared up at him wide-eyed.

“Okay, yeah, he does get really big,” Hill said who had been absent during the fight at Leipzig.

“Told you,” Bucky said and then tapped his com. “Lang, status?”

“I’m good!” Scott said, his breathing heavy. “Gets easier every time.” While Scott was big, Wasp was small. Hope maneuvered through the inner workings of the drones, taking them down from the inside. She shrunk and stored vials of the HRX for Bruce and Strange to analyze later in case the formula had changed so they could make a new antidote. 

Hope was a natural. Shrinking and growing within half a second to take down drones and men alike. Bucky had a hard time following her as she disappeared and reappeared all around the street. Her blasters cut through anything in her path and she used her environment brilliantly. Hill and Barnes ducked as an enlarged one pence coin flew overhead, careening into a line of soldiers that had lined up to use Hill and Bucky as target practice. A second later, she was gone and reappearing yards away with a kick to yet another adversary.

And while Hope was intricate and light on her feet, Brunnhilde was merciless and all power. Bucky had seen Asgardians fight before, but never had he seen anything like the way a Valkyrie fought. Her gleaming sword shone in the setting sun of London. Brunnhilde crushed the drones as if they were nothing. Lept onto roofs to snag them out of the sky with mighty bounds and then just swaggered away as if it were nothing.

With each downed drone, Brunnhilde collected the HRX cases within them. Whatever Ross and Hammer had stored the toxin in, it was much stronger than what the drones were made of. Only a few of them cracked, even when destroyed by hands of a Valkyrie. “What’s this stuff made of?” Brunnhilde holding up the vial as Scott slammed more into the ground. Hill ran over and looked at the glass.

“My guess?” she said, shooting over Brunnhilde’s shoulders. “Hammer got his hands on some S.H.I.E.L.D. Hulk-proof glass.”

“‘Hulk-proof glass?’” Brunnhilde asked.

“Long story,” Hill said.

 _“Hill, Barnes?”_ Tony said over their satellite coms. They didn’t use these type often as they were never too far from one another, but across the world required some re-coding for the Stark Satellite.

“We’re here!” Bucky yelled as he pulled a young woman from a nearby shop window. When the attack had happened, most people were making their way home from work. While it was noon back in New York, London was getting ready for the early evening. Fires were being put out from local authorities, but emergency services were giving the superheroes wide berth. No doubt orders from Agent Ross and the rest of the UN security council. Pepper was told to inform the CIA agent as soon as they left. Bucky wasn’t looking forward to the conversation with Everett Ross once this was all over.

_“Are your drones using gas? Targeting civilians with HRX?”_

“Not yet,” Hill said. “We’ve gotten darts and mostly gunfire and I think Brunnhilde took out one with a makeshift flamethrower. They’re mostly just causing panic and destruction.”

“We have scattered casualties,” Bucky said. “But no deaths from HRX. What about you?”

 _“Civilians are not the main target!”_ Tony yelled over a loud noise on his end. Bucky heard thunder boom through the com. _“We are! It was all a ploy to round us up. We’ve already been bombed twice. Stay sharp!”_

“Did you say _two_ bombs?” Hill asked and then looked to Bucky. “Steve,” Hill whispered, her thoughts turning East towards Rogers.

Suddenly, overhead came the sharp wave of a sonic blast. Hill, Bucky, and Brunnhilde covered their ears, but the assault was solely targeted on a still-human Bruce Banner who had been helping civilians to safely and shooting down drones from the ground.

 _“What the hell is that!”_ Tony yelled, but they couldn’t answer as the sonic cannon, a smaller version of the ones Ross last used on Banner, fired on the scientist. Bruce went down hard, clutching at his head as he screamed. Scott whirled on the bird and kicked the drone to the ground. Hope shrunk it down at the last second and caught it just in case the vials broke from the sonic waves.

Brunnhilde ran to Bruce, but it was too late. With a mighty roar, the Hulk erupted from Banner. The world seemed to go silent as the Hulk made his first appearance in the United Kingdom. Hulk was breathing hard for a moment, disoriented until Brunnhilde walked into his line of sight. As soon as he saw her, Hulk relaxed slightly. From the South came four more drones, all topped with sonic cannons. If they had meant to kill Banner or the Hulk, Ross clearly hadn’t learned his lesson.

In truth, it had only motivated the radioactive pair.

 _“Barnes, status!”_ Tony ordered.

“They tried to kill Bruce,” Bucky said.

 _“And?”_ Tony said, his anger rising.

“Hulk didn’t like that very much.”

* * *

If there was one way to ensure you wouldn’t be making it out of a fight alive, it was to piss off a librarian.

Wong fought back both of his magical opponents. Initially, he had just tried to disarm the man and woman who attempted to stop him from regaining control of the Sanctums. That is until he saw the carnage they had created in the Hong Kong Sanctum. The Master, her students, and any guardian who came to protect the sacred site had been murdered, cut down like livestock.

Wong had instantly summoned a Conjurer's Cone and sent the man off. To where? He did not know, nor did he care. Innocent blood had been spilled within a Sanctum by Masters of the Mystic Arts whose sole duty was to protect these strongholds. That wasn’t something Wong took lightly.

Once Wong had evened the odds and it was just him versus the woman, he struck with the Shackles of Sheol, but she deflected the spell. With a quick twist of her hands, she pushed them into the Mirror Dimension. The woman struck again and again, but Wong was faster, blocking her each time.

When he attempted to take them out of the Mirror Dimension, she hit him so hard, Wong flew through the Sanctum and out the front doors. He threw a curse at her before he rolled out onto the dark streets of Hong Kong. The streets should have been empty due to the hour, but many civilians had started running from their homes when the fighting started.

As Wong stood, he saw the destruction before him. It was a bit of déjà vu, seeing this street in ruins. Wong half expected for the Dark Dimension to be looming over them, but when he looked up, all he saw was Falcon and Vision pulling apart drones. Down on the ground, Steve, Nat, Wanda, and Clint were taking down the mercenaries. Hawkeye and Black Widow were deadly with just their hands, incapacitating men with only a few moves.

Clint had his bow in his hands, occasionally shooting drones from the sky as they targeted the team below. Wanda was shielding civilians as they fled with one hand while pulling drones from the sky with the other.

The fish market down the street was in smoking remains as if a gas line exploded. Wong noticed the large gash on Natasha’s face and the burn mark down Clint’s arm. They must have been in close proximity to the blast.

Before Wong could observe anything else, the female acolyte had broken free of the binding curse he had thrown at her and came at him again. With a thrust of his arm, Wong broke them free of the Mirror Dimension and back onto the streets of Hong Kong. The Avengers all turned in surprise at the sudden appearance of the battling sorcerers but refocused quickly enough.

Cap threw his shield, the round projectile crashing into two drones and a mercenary aiming for Wanda before returning to his arm. Natasha and Steve rounded on a group of six, knocking them out and breaking bones. Nat swung up onto one’s shoulders, throwing them to the ground and rolling quickly to her feet before she took off to cover Wanda.

Above, Vision and Falcon kept the drones from leaving their small radius. When a sniper drone came from the East, heading straight for Sam, Vision tackled the winged man in the air, taking the assault. With a quick turn of his head and a blast from the Mind Stone, the drone crashed towards the ground. Wanda caught it and sent it to another row of soldiers coming from the North.

Sam and Vision landed on a nearby balcony. Sam looked to the android, remembering back to Leipzig where the situation was reversed. This time, Vision had saved his life. “Thank you,” Sam said. Vision, still unsure sometimes when it came to human emotions, nodded to Sam.

“Same side, Sam,” Vision said. “Always.” Sam smiled at Vision.

“Don’t go all soft on me,  _Ex Machina,_ ” Sam said.

“I do not...understand,” said Vision. Sam patted his shoulder.

“Watch more movies with Peter,” Sam said as he unfurled his wings again, “and you will.” Falcon jumped and took to the skies again. Vision quickly followed.

Back down on the ground, Wong was winning. He managed to restrain the acolyte with the Chains of Krakken. She lashed out at him, nearly animalistic, with spells, but he easily blocked them. Wong, however, was too late when he noticed the dark tendrils flowing from a deep cut in her arm. Dark Blood Magic, not something Eldritch users messed with. Wong wasn’t even sure Loki delved that deep.

With the use of the Dark spell, the chains broke free and she launched herself at a surprised Wong. But before she could impale him with her weapon, she was wrapped in crimson magic. Wong looked to see Wanda standing behind him, her hands lit with her magic. The acolyte threw a bolt at the witch, but Wanda easily repelled it and with a wide arc of her arms, the sorcerer was thrown into the ruins of the collapsing building and she did not emerge.

Wanda slouched over, bracing her hands on her knees. Wong ran to her side. “I’m okay,” Wanda told him.

“You are more than okay,” Wong said, staring at her hands. “I never realized just powerful your Chaos Magic was, Miss Maximoff.” Wanda turned to look at him, her brows furrowed. Before she could ask what he meant, another explosion went off and then Cap was running towards them, Nat and Clint on his flanks.

“Stark says they’re using this as a way to group us together. A sort of mass execution,” Steve said.

“Perfect,” Clint spat. “Just what we need.” He fired an arrow, then another, behind him. The latter exploding, sending down two more drones.

“What do we do?” Sam said from above.

“Keep fighting,” Cap said. “And get the citizens clear. They’re going to try to use them as bait for us. Wanda, I need you to get into their heads. Think you can do that?” Wanda looked to her leader, her eyes already glowing in answer. “Nat? Barton?”

“We got her,” Natasha said and the witch headed back into the fray with Black Widow and Hawkeye providing cover.

“I have to get back to Kamar-Taj,” Wong said to Steve. “They may be fighting a war of their own.”

“Go,” Steve said. “We got this.” Wong nodded to him and then ran back to the Sanctum and through the doorway that would lead him back to Nepal.  

* * *

“Can’t you just send these things into a black hole or something?” Tony yelled to Strange who was fighting at his back. Strange had joined the New York fight after the first bomb had gone off. When the second shell had hit, he had been able to minimize the blast with a few tricks of his own.

“If I sent them through a black hole, then I’d send the rest of New York as well and I don’t think you’d like that, Stark,” said Strange as he lined up two drones to crash into one another with portals. Tony looked over his shoulder at him.

“That was a completely sarcastic comment,” Tony said. “But good to know you can do that…”

“It’s a bit worrisome,” Peter said as he swung by them. “Then again, after all the things I’ve seen in the past six or so years, it doesn’t surprise me.”

“Six years?” Rhodey asked, cutting down another bomber that had seemingly come out of nowhere.

“You guys act as if I didn’t live here before 2016,” said Peter, narrowly missing a shot from a sniper. “East corner rooftop,” Peter said and a moment later, the sniper was being thrown from the roof by an irritated Thor. “Thanks," Peter said.

“Well, it’s not like you were on our radar, bud,” Tony said. “Cap is saying Wong went back to Kamar-Taj,” Tony said to Stephen.

“So he won his fight?” Stephen asked, side-stepping a few men who Loki was tossing with his telekinesis.

“Apparently so, with a little help from Maximoff,” Tony explained. “But I don’t think you won yours,” Tony said, gesturing to the stoop of the Sanctum where two freshly escaped sorcerers stood, their weapons aimed. Tony shot towards one of the men, but they reflected the repulsor shot easily, throwing it back towards Tony, sending Iron Man down the street. Peter swung after him as Strange took on the acolytes again.

They charged, but Loki ran towards him. “Strange!” Loki yelled as he tossed Strange a small object. Stephen’s Sling Ring. The Trickster must have summoned it from the debris inside the Sanctum, Strange thought. Strange slid on the ring and just as the sorcerers reached him, all three of them fell through the portal and it closed behind them.

Down the street, Peter landed next to Tony. “You alright?” Tony nodded his head.

“Have I ever mentioned how much I _hate_ magic?” Tony asked, getting to his feet.

“Once or twice,” Peter said, quickly changing his web fluid cartridges.

“I think we’re done with the bombs,” Tony said his eyes scanning the skies.

“I swear, if you just jinxed it, I am going to punch you,” Peter said and Iron Man whirled on him.

“You hang around Clint too much, you know that?” Tony commented before he took off again, Spider-Man following.

“Stark,” Loki said. “We have a problem here.” Thor and War Machine were a few blocks over, cutting off any rogues with lightning or bullets to make sure they didn't get farther than the village. Tony and Peter landed next to Loki who was looking over into a loading dock of a local café. At least twenty civilians were huddled together, all covered in ash. Caught in the crossfire while trying to escape, Peter figured. They were all wide-eyed with fear, but their attention wasn’t on the drones or the men and women with guns, but on Loki.

Even without his horned helmet, the former New York City tormentor was easily recognizable, especially as he had been fighting with his brother. “We have to get these people out of here,” Tony said and then looked for Strange, but remembered he had gone for a walk through a dimensional door.

“Maybe there's a back way?” Peter asked, but before they could find a suitable route, a drone turned the corner and its gun, much like the one on Rhodey’s shoulder, targeted the heroes and in turn, the group of innocents behind them. Then, Peter noticed the attachment on the bottom just as the shell dropped the grenade.

Without thinking, both Iron Man and Spider-Man went to shield the civilians, but when the blast went off, they didn’t feel anything. Nobody moved and it was almost as if the grenade had dropped somewhere else as the sound echoed. Tony and Peter looked to each other and then at the civilians before them who were staring up in awe.

Peter turned, followed by Tony, and they too froze as they saw that a massive dome of ice had surrounded them.

Jötunn ice.

Loki stood before them, his hands braced before him. His arms and the back of his neck were slowly turning blue as he held his jötunn magic between the blast and the people behind him. Tony and Peter approached him and placed their hands against his back and shoulders, supporting him. They didn’t know if the Frost Giant actually needed help, but it was all they could think to do at the moment.

“Well done, brother!” Thor’s voice came over the coms. A small smile appeared on Loki’s face and then quickly disappeared. After a couple minutes passed and the slight sound of teeth chattering reached his ears, Loki shattered the ice and the sky was once again revealed to them. As Loki took a moment to replace his Aesir glamour, Tony and Peter pulled the civilians to safety.

Peter watched as they passed the god. Then, Peter’s eyes widened as he saw a young girl break free from her family and approach Loki. Surprisingly, her mother didn’t yell at her to stand back. The girl, maybe nine or ten, held something out to the Odinson. It was his dagger, one he must have dropped when the grenade went off.

Loki gently took the knife from her and then she ran after her family as Tony showed them to safety. Peter approached Loki. “Not. One. Word,” Loki warned. Peter gripped Loki’s shoulder.

“Looks like you’re officially an Avenger now, man,” Peter said. “You save someone in New York and it sort of becomes official.” Loki rolled his eyes and then his knife flew from his hand to meet the chest of a soldier who had tried to snipe the retreating New Yorkers. “Two for two,” Peter said.

“Shut up,” Loki said as he headed back towards Thor. A moment later, Tony landed next to Peter.

“You still with me?” Tony asked.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Peter asked, the eyes on his suit narrowing.

“People are dying, lots of destruction…” Tony said. “Just making sure you’re doing okay.” With everything going on, Peter hadn’t really had a moment to take in all the carnage. While there were minimal civilian deaths, it was still hard to watch and see the fallen.

“I’m compartmentalizing,” Peter said.

“And does that work?” Tony asked hopefully.

“For now,” Peter said. “I’ll let you know how I feel when we get home. I may have a mental breakdown by dinner.”

“And that would be completely okay,” Tony said. “I think you’ve earned it,” Tony said as he brought up Peter’s vitals on his HUD. The eighteen-year-old had injuries to his ribs and right femur, but he was still going.

“Hell of an initiation,” Peter said.

“Compared to mine, I think you have it a bit easier,” said Tony. “At least _you_ get to have Loki on your side. We didn’t.”

“He saved all those people,” Peter said. “I told you he was becoming better.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Tony said and then his eyes fell on the Sanctum steps. “Hey," Tony said over coms, "Does anyone have eyes on Strange?”

* * *

Back in London, Hulk was having a hard time not breaking everything.

Brunnhilde was doing a great job at keeping the big guy under control, but even Hulk’s “Angry Girl” could only do so much. Hulk had managed to take down the rest of the sonic drones easily enough, but when most of the drones were down, Brunnhilde had tackled him to keep him from turning the human threats into Banksy art pieces. “Work with me!” Brunnhilde yelled as she gripped his arm. Hulk pulled against Brunnhilde. He was clearly capable of throwing her off, but a part of him didn’t _want_ to hurt her. “Can somebody help me here!”

Across the street, Hope and Scott were evacuating any remaining civilians while Bucky and Hill took on any hiding mercenaries that Hulk hadn’t kicked all the way into the Thames. “You have to calm him down!” Hill yelled. “Get Banner back, this was never supposed to be a Code Green!”

“Uh, I’ve only let the Hulk out, I’ve never had to do it the other way around!” Brunnhilde said as she was lifted off the ground and Hulk roared. “Any other ideas?” she asked and then Bucky jumped from the balcony adjacent to the Sanctum and disappeared inside. “Where the hell is he going?”

A few minutes later, Bucky returned and he wasn’t alone. Running out of the Sanctum with him was Natasha. She looked around the streets. “What? Did they go easy on you guys?” she asked, looking for the bomb craters and machine gun divets.

“Sonic guns,” Hill called as she glanced over at Nat and then did a double take when she saw the injury to her face. Natasha waved her off and then swatted Bucky’s hand away as he tried to get a better look at it.

“Hong Kong?” Hope asked. Nat shook her head.

“Worse,” she said. “ I don’t know about New York.”

“Stark said bombs too,” Bucky said.

“Hate to break this up,” Brunnhilde said as she kept Hulk from smashing a pub, “but I still need some help!” Natasha looked to the duo and then removed her glove. They hadn’t done the lullaby for a while. The last time had been on Sokovia before Ultron had sprayed them with bullets and enraged the Hulk even more.

As the rest of the team went to finish off hostiles and clear out innocents, Natasha approached the Hulk. Upon noticing her, he dropped Brunnhilde. The Valkyrie stepped to the side and watched the interaction with curious eyes.

“Hey, big guy,” Nat said. “I’d say the sun’s getting real low, but something tells me those words don’t work much anymore.” Thor had told Natasha he tried her lullaby on Sakaar, but it hadn’t worked. Nobody had the heart to tell the God of Thunder that it wasn’t the words that did it, but Natasha herself.

“Hulk help,” Hulk said as Nat stopped at his side.

“Yeah, you did,” Nat said. “But it’s time to stop. We’re getting to the end of this.”

“You want Banner,” Hulk said and Nat reached out and touched his arm.

“Banner was hurt,” Natasha said. Bucky had told her how Bruce had turned this time and how they weren’t sure if the canons had caused any damage before he turned. It was very unlikely, but they always had to make sure. Nat offered her hand to him, palm up. Hulk stared at it for a moment before mirroring the action and lowering himself down to her level. “Hey, you,” Nat said, searching his eyes for her friend.

Romanoff and Banner had connected instantly back when she recruited him. There was an understanding there, a darkness inside both of them. Because of this, Nat was able to reach Bruce on an emotional level, even when the Hulk was in control. Slowly, Nat reached up and touched Hulk’s face. Hulk leaned into her palm before his pupils dilated and he shuddered.

Natasha stepped back as Hulk stumbled and Bruce Banner came through once again. Once Bruce had returned, Nat had rushed forward and held up her friend. “Damn,” Brunnhilde said. Nat and a tired Bruce looked to her. “That was definitely something.” Nat smiled softly and then pulled Bruce’s arm over her shoulder as he hung on to his pants with the other.

“Years of practice,” Nat said as she pulled Bruce towards the Sanctum. Down the street, things seemed to calm down. Scott had finally sat down, the exhaustion from his sudden growth spurt earlier finally weighing on him. Hope sat next to him, rubbing his back.

Bucky was checking the perimeter for any remaining hostiles and then had F.R.I.D.A.Y. do a satellite search, but the streets were cleared. Hill leaned heavily against a fallen car, an injury to her leg that she had haphazardly tied off with some torn fabric. As Nat took care of Banner, Brunnhilde went to Maria and helped her inside the Sanctum.

“Steve?” Bucky said. “We’re clear here.”

“A little busy at the moment!” Steve called. Bucky looked to Natasha.

“What was happening when I pulled you out?” Nat helped Bruce sit in a discarded chair and then looked to her boyfriend.

“Strange was battling other wizards,” she said.

“Of course he was,” Bucky said throwing his hands in the air. “Of course.”

* * *

Strange had indeed been battling the sorcerers who had broken free from their cage.

One was down already, from an excellent combination shot from Clint and Wanda. The witch guiding the fast projectile and cutting through the barrier spell the acolyte had constructed. Strange battled the last one, fatigue weighing on him as he blocked curse after curse. His arm was bleeding and his energy was dwindling, but he kept going. The acolyte wasn’t just throwing their magic at Strange, but at the others as well. As Falcon and Vision downed the final drones, Clint, Wanda, and Cap were trying to stay out of the Mystical crossfire, but it wasn’t easy.

Wanda did her best to shield Clint and Steve from the Eldtrich, but she was getting tired and had taken the brunt of an explosion earlier, shortly after Wong had left. Retaining the energy before sending it clear into the air. This time, not tearing apart any buildings.

Now, she watched as Strange ducked under a shining blade before he spun around and with a Bolt of Bedevilment, ended the life of one his fellow sorcerers. As soon as they were down, Strange fell to his knees, his hands shaking slightly more than usual. He flexed them repeatedly. “Strange?” Cap said as he approached him, eyeing the fallen sorcerer.

“I’m fine,” Stephen said. Cap offered him a hand and Strange stared at it for a second before taking it and Steve pulled him up. Then from behind Strange, a drone rose from the debris and fired. Steve shoved Strange out of the way and a dart found it’s way into Steve’s neck, the HRX shooting into his bloodstream.

“No!” Wanda screamed and rushed to him. Sam and Vision landed after Sam blasted the thing from the sky.

“Steve’s down!” Sam called.

 _“What!”_ both Tony and Bucky yelled over the coms.

“Move,” Clint said shoving his way through. Clint fell to his knees and tore the dart from Steve’s neck. He then shoved an antidote pen into the Captain's leg. “We have the antitoxin,” Clint said.  

 _“That may not be enough, Clint,”_ Natasha said. _“We don’t know what’s in this one, it could be different.”_ Steve gagged and then started to cough.

“Don’t you dare, Rogers,” Clint said.

“Get back,” Strange said as he crouched by Steve. Sam and Vision stepped back from their friend and Clint pulled Wanda back as she attempted to stay.

 _“What’s happening over there, Barton?”_ Tony asked.

“The Doctor is working on him,” Vision said. Strange, though exhausted, did the same combination of spells he had done on Peter all those months ago. It took a minute, but eventually, all the yellow HRX flew from Steve’s body. Strange sent it through a portal he claimed went to space.

“As close to a black hole as you’ll get, Stark,” Strange said as he collapsed next to Steve when he explained what he had done. Immediately, Steve started to breathe normal and his eyes refocused.

 _“Strange, you son of a bitch,”_ Tony said, the relief evident in his tone.

“Is he okay?” Bucky said as he came crashing down the steps of the Hong Kong Sanctum and over to them. Hill was right behind him. Both Bucky and Maria went to Steve’s side. Cap looked up at both of them and then gripped their hands.

“You can’t get rid of me that easily,” he told them.

“He’s fine,” Bucky concluded with a sigh. Maria smiled and then kissed Steve’s hand. Cap looked over to Strange who was leaning heavily on his arms.

“Thank you,” Steve whispered, his throat sore.

“Seems I’m always going to be saving your asses,” Strange said with a strained smile.

“And we’ll always be grateful for it,” said Steve.

 _“Get him back to the compound,”_ Tony said. _“I want a full medical workup before he even takes a shower. Are you guys clear over there?”_

“Clear,” said Clint. “Hostiles eliminated. London?”

“There, too,” Hill said.

 _“We’re good too,”_ said Tony. _“Agent Ross is sending clean up teams. Let’s go home.”_  

* * *

Tony retracted his helmet and took a deep breath.

Greenwich Village was a disaster, but it was over. Thor and Loki sat on the stoop of the Sanctum while Rhodey did one last flyover before touching down next to the gods. Peter was next to his dad, leaning on a lamppost. “Is it over?” Peter asked.

“Yeah, kid, it’s over,” Tony said.

“Oh, thank god,” Peter said as he slid down to the ground. “Do you think Steve is going to be okay?”

“With all that super serum in his body, I don't think there is room for anything else,” said Tony. “But yeah, I think he’ll be okay.”

“That’s good,” Peter said, messing with his mask.

“Let’s get you inside so you can take that off,” Tony said helping him up. The two heroes leaned on each other as they headed inside with the rest of the team. The five of them met the others in the doorways of Kamar-Taj and everyone looked very worse for wear. Especially Bruce. Peter dropped his mask and took a deep breath of semi-fresh air, sweat clinging to his forehead.

“I need to go check on Wong,” Strange said as he opened a portal back upstate. Tony clocked how sluggish he was.

“You alright there, Doc?” Tony asked as the others went through the portal.

“Job is never easy, Stark,” Stephen said. Tony approached the sorcerer and clapped him on the shoulder lightly.

“No, it is not,” said Tony. “Thank you for helping Steve.” Strange nodded to him and then gestured to the disaster around them.

“I have to clean this up,” said Strange. “Not sure we can do much if more drones attack. As Sorcerer Supreme I have duties and I have to handle these rogues.”

“You’ve done enough,” said Tony. “Take care of your people. We can handle Ross and Hammer.” Strange nodded again and then Tony looked to Peter who had waited for him. “Ready?”

“Let’s get out of here,” Peter said and the two of them stepped through the portal and the Strange shut it behind them.

They were let out in the main courtyard of the compound and when they looked ahead of them, they both froze. Past the tired and hurt team, standing between Happy and Pepper, who both looked relieved to see everyone okay, was Everett Ross.

His eyes were on Peter who had just remembered he wasn’t wearing his mask. Everett looked from Peter to Tony then back to Peter and took in the Iron Spider suit. When Everett looked back to Iron Man, his nostrils flared and his fists tightened.

“Before you say anything," Tony said before the man could explode, "just remember, you’re the nice Ross.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, it is past one a.m. and I am finally getting this up. 
> 
> I know some people may not like that I split up Cap and Bucky, but these teams worked for what I wanted to do, so there you go. Splitting them up was very hard and I am never doing it again. This was the HARDEST chapter for me to write and I don't even know if I like it, but I'm happy to be done with it. 
> 
> Sorcerer battles involve a lot of research, but they're fun!
> 
> Everett's reaction to Spider-man up next. Peter really needs to learn what SECRET IDENTITY means.
> 
> ALSO, if anyone is wondering why Shuri and T'challa aren't in this. Simple answer: There are enough superheroes and it's A LOT. They show up again, just not for the big battles.


	6. In Solidarity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team discusses the battle.
> 
> Everett makes a promise.
> 
> They receive a visitor.

The nice Ross turned out to be the not-so-happy Ross once he made the connection.

“Stark—” Tony held up a hand to Everett as he stormed towards the billionaire.

“Not now,” Tony said. “Barnes, Wilson, get Steve to the medbay,” Tony ordered. It was then that Everett noticed Steve slumped over in his friends’ arms.

“What happened to Rogers?” Everett said as he followed the team into the building, keeping by Stark’s side.

“He got dosed by HRX,” explained Tony. “We got it out of him, but we don’t know if there is any residual toxin in his system.”

“Probably not,” Peter said. “That process is pretty thorough.” Everett glanced back at the younger Stark, still trying to wrap his head around the eighteen-year-old being Spider-Man. Peter stared back and he realized he had been right, Ross really did look like a hedgehog.

“How does a deadly toxin just leave someone’s system?” Everett asked as they pushed into the main medbay. Tony ignored him as Bucky and Sam hauled Steve up onto a bed and Hope started to gather supplies. Bruce, who had been adamant on helping Steve, sat nearby giving Hope, and Sam, who had field medicine training, instructions. Nat stood by with Hill. The rest of the team was spread out on the other side of the medbay or in the communal area just outside.

“Start an IV, we need to flush his system,” said Bruce. “even with Strange removing the HRX, a double dose of the antitoxin shouldn’t stay in his bloodstream. Even with his fast metabolism.” Hope got Steve set up with fluids and then hooked him up to the heart monitor. Once Bruce was satisfied that Steve’s organs weren’t failing, everyone relaxed.

A thought then occurred to Peter and he left the room. When he returned, he was holding a bottle of cold water. Bucky helped Steve sit up and Peter handed him the drink. Steve drank half of it in one go.

“Thanks, Pete,” Steve breathed, nearly clutching the water to him.

“Figured you would want that,” Peter said. “I wanted to drink the entire East River when Strange got the HRX out of me,” he said remembering back to how much his throat had burned after inhaling the poison over Christmas. “You’re going to get a headache too and feel horrible for a few hours, but it’ll go away.” Steve gripped his arm and nodded to him.

“Speaking of the HRX,” Natasha said. “We didn’t collect all of it. Some of the vials broke. Would have been more if they weren't encased whatever that glass was.”

“I have hazard teams from London, Hong Kong, and New York going to collect anything left over,” Everett said.

“Do they know _what_ they’re cleaning up?” Hill asked.

 _“I_ don’t even know what this stuff is,” said Everett. “We barely had any time to examine the sample we did have before these three,” Ross pointed to Steve, Peter, and Tony, “stole it.”

“Technically,” said Tony, “it was never yours, to begin with, so we couldn’t really _steal_ it.”

“Not helping,” croaked Steve.

“And we’re not helping you by not letting you get some rest,” countered Tony. Steve went to argue, but as usual, Tony interrupted him. “You can go back to running this show once you’re better. Get some sleep, Rogers.” Steve sighed but lay back down. “Ross, I am more than willing to explain all of this to you, including him,” Tony said, jabbing his thumb at Peter, “but we have to patch some people up first and collect ourselves. We did just save three major cities, you know?” Ross rolled his eyes but nodded nonetheless. “Great,” said Tony. “Peter, out of the suit, I want you to get an X-ray.” Peter looked away from Steve and towards Tony, his brows raised.

“Why?” he asked.

“Because,” Tony said leading him away from the Captain and toward the doors. “I know exactly what you’ve either fractured or broken and I want to make sure, so, go,” Tony said pushing him out the door. Peter slumped away from the medbay and headed towards his room.

As he headed for the opposite side of the residences, the pain from the first blast started to increase. Peter’s back ached as he trudged up the stairs and into the private wing of the compound. When they had arrived home and he had seen Agent Ross standing there, a part of him wasn’t that worried. His identity had been exposed twice in one week now and while it wasn’t ideal, Peter could bring himself to care all that much. Whether they liked it or not, Everett Ross was going to be crucial in taking down Ross and Hammer.

The damage done to the cities could be easily repaired and it wasn’t as if they didn’t have the funds to do so, but every time an Avenger broke another building, it made more of the public aware of the destruction they were capable of. And with the Hulk appearing in London, well, Peter was sure there was going to be in-depth discussions at the UN very soon.

Then of course, if Agent Ross outed him to the United Nations, that would cause even more problems. Not only would he have a target on his back as Peter Parker-Stark, but he’d also have to sign his legal name on the Accords. For a while, he never really considered himself bound to the agreement as it was his alias on the dotted line. Now it would be different.

With a sigh, Peter deactivated the suit, the nanotech narrowing into the spider emblem on his chest. He removed it from the shirt underneath and headed to his mirror. From a first glance, he looked fine. No damage to his face, but when he turned and lifted his shirt, a large bruise was blossoming on his side. Even with the Iron Spider, a close proximity explosion still did a world of hurt.

Gritting his teeth, he dropped his shirt and went to get changed into something more comfortable before heading downstairs. Peter grabbed his phone from his dresser and checked his messages. He had many from both Ned and MJ, as well a few missed calls. Peter groaned as he remembered he had cut them off when F.R.I.D.A.Y. had called him upstairs for when Hammer sent the message. How was that only this morning? Peter looked to the setting sun outside his window. They had started fighting around noon and hours later, the day was finally coming to a close.

Peter opened a new text and sent a message to both MJ and Ned.

 _4:12_ | _Peter: I’m okay. Long day. Have to regroup, but I will call you guys in a bit._

Peter pulled on some sweats and a t-shirt and headed back downstairs.

Back in the medbay, Steve was sleeping and they had rolled him into a separate room. Hill was with him, her head in her arms as she leaned against his bed. A fresh bandage was tied around the cut to her leg. Wanda was in the corner of the room, passed out on a cot, but never too far from Steve. Natasha and Bucky were at a table nearby as Bucky and Hope stitched up Nat’s head wound. It was the first time in a while that Peter had seen them this battle-worn.

“Where’s Sam?” Peter asked Tony as he approached. Tony was out of his suit as well and Everett Ross was nowhere to be seen.

“Helping Scott,” Tony said. “Poor guy can barely make it to his room, he’s exhausted.”

“I guess that happens when you grow to sixty-five feet in a matter of seconds,” said Peter.

“Yeah. Clint is with Bruce and I don’t know where the godly three went. I think they’re outside,” said Tony. He then gestured for Peter to get in the X-ray booth. Peter unlocked the door and activated the intercom.

“And Ross?” Peter asked as he lay on the table and Tony fired up the machine from behind the glass.

“With Vision, Rhodey, Pepper, and Happy. Once we’re done here, you and I have to go talk to him.” The machine came to life and Peter settled in and tried not to move. “I don’t want you to worry, Peter. I’m not going to let him lock you in the Raft or some other infernal prison. Technically, you did sign the Accords, just with a different name. When you’re out in the field, you’re Spider-Man, not Peter. Hopefully, he'll get that.”

“And if he doesn't?” Peter asked.

“Wakanda is a great place to vacation _and_ hide,” Tony said as F.R.I.D.A.Y. constructed a 3D model of Peter’s scans.

“I’m not hiding in Wakanda,” Peter said. Tony shrugged and then brought up the scans and shut off the machine. Peter carefully stood from the table and met Tony outside. A hologram of Peter’s X-ray was before the mechanic. Tony pointed to Peter’s seventh, eighth, and ninth ribs.

“Cracked, not broken,” Tony said. “You also have hairline fractures to your right femur and left wrist .”

“Yeah, that explains why it hurts to breathe,” Peter said, gently touching his side. “Remind me to avoid bombs from now on."

“You’ve healed broken bones in a week, so a couple days and your ribs should be as good as new,” Tony said, wiping the hologram away. “Same with the fractures.”

“What if we don’t have a couple days?” Peter asked. “What if they attack again?” Tony frowned and then pulled Peter over to a stool. He then gestured for Peter to place his wrist on the table as he grabbed a bandage and medical tape.

“They made a pretty big spectacle today, kid,” Tony said as he gently wrapped Peter’s wrist, not too tight, just to give him some support. “I have a feeling they’re planning something else and it’s going to take some time. I think we can all catch our breaths for a few days. But we’ll be surveilling the Sanctums and any and all communication channels. We’ll know if they move.”

“How did we miss them?” Peter said as Tony finished up, taping everything down. Tony looked at Peter, confused. “Ross and Hammer. Loki was tracking _them_ not their armies. They were in those cities, moving through the Sanctums. How did none of us catch them?”

“They were working with those sorcerers,” explained Tony. “Probably used a portal at the last moment.”

“Do you think Loki could find them again?”

“Maybe, but I don’t know,” Tony said. “There, all done,” Tony said as he put away the tape.

“Thanks,” Peter said. “Are _you_ okay? Anything broken?”

“No, just a bit tired,” said Tony. “I think we could all use the rest. Cap is already ahead of us.” Peter followed his glance towards Cap.

“I think a few days would be great,” Peter conceded as he yawned. “Past couple of days have been too much.”

“Tell me about it, kid,” said Tony. “We should go see your mom and the others. Get it over with, you know?” Peter frowned. He just wanted to go find some food, call MJ and Ned, and then get some sleep so he could start healing. But they had to face Agent Ross eventually. Peter carefully got down from the stool and took one more look at Steve before heading out of the medbay with Tony behind him.

* * *

Natasha sat patiently as Hope tied off the last stitch.

“I’m no expert, but that should hold just fine,” Hope said, wiping the wound down quickly.

“Thanks,” Nat said. Hope squeezed her shoulder before sneaking into Cap’s room to check on him, careful not to wake Maria or Wanda. “How does it look?” Nat asked Bucky who stood by her side. Some of the tension in his shoulders had lessened as he kept his eyes on Steve’s heart monitor, making sure his best friend was still with them. He now turned his eyes to Natasha and gave her injury a thoughtful look.

“It’ll scar,” Bucky said. “But what’s one more, right?” Nat gave him a half smile and pulled her hair back to cover her face slightly. Bucky reached over and gently tucked one side behind her ear. Their eyes met and Natasha leaned over and took his left hand between hers, leaning her cheek into the one at her face. “I’m glad you’re okay,” Bucky said softly.

“I’m tougher than I look, James,” Natasha said.

“Oh, trust me, I know,” Bucky said as he reached down and picked up her other hand, cradling them in both of his. “I just worry about you. I can’t help it.” Natasha stood and reached up on her toes to gently wrap her hands around his neck.

“You’re a good man, James Buchannan Barnes,” Natasha said. “And Steve is going to be fine.” Bucky let out a breath and relaxed further in her arms. He nodded and leaned his forehead against hers, careful of the stitches. “If you want to stay here and keep an eye on him, I’m sure Ross will understand.” Bucky shook his head.

“No, I need to be there to explain what happened in London. Hope is watching over Steve and I think Lang passed out. I should be the one to do it.”

“Okay,” Nat said. “Then come on Sargeant, let’s get back to work before Rogers starts sleepwalking and does it for us.” Bucky smiled at that and then took Natasha’s offered hand and walked from the medbay.

* * *

On the other side of the grounds, Loki, Thor, and Brunnhilde sat on the roof of the hangar.

“Will Bruce be okay?” Brunnhilde asked as she sipped from a bottle Loki had conjured for her.

“Banner just needs time to calm down after he changes,” explained Thor. “Some times are worse than others. Depends on how he changes.”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well,” said Thor, “sometimes Hulk sort of forces Banner to change, especially if Bruce is hurt or in trouble. But Bruce can also change on command. It’s something to do with emotions, I believe.”

“That sounds...awful,” said Brunnhilde. Thor shrugged.

“He told me it’s gotten better, but yes, I would think it is not a rather pleasant experience at times.”

“Speaking of unpleasant,” Loki said, “how did you get the beast to calm down after the fighting was finished?”

“I didn’t,” Brunnhilde said. “It was Romanoff who got Bruce back.”

“Ah, yes, the lullaby,” said Thor. “Tried that once. Didn’t work.”

“Was that before or after he smashed you into the arena floor?” Loki asked, grabbing the bottle from Brunnhilde and taking a swig before she snatched it back.

“We hadn’t seen each other in a couple of years, it made sense that he didn’t recognize me.”

“Oh, he recognized you,” Loki said. “He just didn’t care. If I remember correctly, the last time you two fought before that, you ended up in a glass box and Banner ended up crash-landing into a warehouse.”

“Was this the same year you tried to take over the world?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Yes,” Loki said and Thor leaned back on his elbows.

“Once this is all over, I want to hear that story,” said Brunnhilde. “In full.”

“Speaking of your tyrannical days, brother,” Thor said. “You did an amazing thing today.” Loki rolled his eyes.

“What did he do?” asked Brunnhilde.

“Saved the citizens of New York even though they were afraid of him,” Thor said, beaming like the proud older brother he was.

“It was nothing,” Loki said. “An ice shield is hardly something to be praised over.”

“You used Jötunn magic to protect Midgardians?” Brunnhilde asked, stunned. “Well, would you look at that, it seems like Loki has joined the good side.”

“I don’t do sides,” Loki said, tossing his hair over his shoulder. Thor and Brunnhilde shared a look. “Stop that,” Loki said.

“Stop what?” Thor asked, innocently.

“Your beloved Midgard was attacked today, Thor, and you and the Valkyrie are here making something out of nothing.”

“You should know by now, brother, that Brunnhilde and I are very good multitaskers,” Thor said with a grin. Loki conjured a bottle for himself and lifted it to his lips.

“You two make me want to go to Jotunheim and actually stay there,” Loki said before taking a long pull from his bottle.

“Loki, don’t you realize that you _should_ be on Jotunheim as you are its king?” Brunnhilde said.

“And you should be on Vanaheim, building Asgard’s army again. Yet you’re here, drinking with us.” She couldn’t argue with that. Brunnhilde shrugged and looked back out over the compound.

“What do you think is going on in there?” she asked.

“Barton told me that the small man is part of the government,” Thor said. “I suppose Stark is getting yelled at.”

“Does that happen often?” Brunnhilde asked.

“Yes,” said both Thor and Loki.

“Sounds to me that Stark doesn’t know what he’s doing most of the time.”

“On the contrary, Stark is brilliant,” said Thor. “He can talk his way out of anything.”

* * *

“Are you seriously trying to convince me that he was wearing a _costume_ after everything I just witnessed?” Everett said staring at Tony, his arms crossed.

“It was worth a shot,” Tony said. Both Rhodey and Peter put their faces in their hands at that particular attempt at foolery. They were meeting in the War Room. Those present, Vision, Rhodey, Happy, Pepper, Bucky, Natasha, Sam, Clint, Tony, Peter, and a very tired Bruce. Hope was still with Steve while Scott was sleeping off his giantness and Peter didn’t think Wanda and Hill were getting up any time soon. He also didn’t think Loki, Thor, and Brunnhilde would bother with Midgardian politics.

“Did you really think we would _never_ find out, Stark? He’s your son!” Everett said his frustration at an all-time peak. Peter cringed at the volume, his ears still a bit sensitive after the many bomb blasts. Pepper casually laid her hand against the back of his neck and he relaxed a bit more. Tony and Agent Ross had been going back and forth for a while now, arguing about Peter’s secret identity.

When Peter had tried to speak up on the issue, both men shot him down, much to Peter’s annoyance. Wasn’t the whole point of him being initiated into the Avengers was so he _could_ speak up at times like this and not get sidelined like a kid?

“And he was operating as Spider-Man _well_ _before_ I met him,” Tony said. “He wears a mask for a reason, Ross! What were we supposed to do, just hand him over to the government when he was fifteen?”

“Yes!” Everett yelled, “You signed the Accords, Stark. Transparency was part of the deal. When you brought him to Germany, you claimed that you didn’t know who was behind the mask. And the _whole_ time you knew and you still put him in danger and challenged the integrity of the agreement.”

“Oh, cut the bullshit, Ross,” said Tony. “He’s not some glass figurine. He’s one of the strongest we have and he was never in any danger. Nobody on the team was going to try to kill him.”

“That’s not the point!”

“Enough!” Peter yelled, standing from his seat. “Stop talking about me like I’m not standing right here. Tony, I get what you’re trying to do, but I can deal with this myself.” Peter didn’t know where the sudden confidence came from, but he was running with it. Tony looked dumbfounded at his outburst but didn’t tell him to sit down. Peter took a breath and then faced Ross.

“I agreed to go to Leipzig, Tony didn’t force me,” Peter explained. “I became Spider-Man on my own, not because he gave me a suit. Every decision I have made since I became like this was one I made myself, including keeping my identity a secret. The government is always trying to take things that aren’t there's. Of course, I didn’t want to put my genetically altered DNA on display. I rather like staying out of creepy labs so I don’t become a science experiment.”

“Nobody would have done that,” Everett said.

“No? Because Thaddeus Ross has never tried to experiment with enhancements before, right?” interjected Bruce. Peter pointed to Banner.

“Exactly,” said Peter. “Spider-Man works because I’m anonymous. If you out my identity, you take away the last thing I have that’s mine and I’ve already lost enough.” Peter was tempted to throw in a threat, but he could already feel himself slipping away from what he believed in and threatening a CIA agent wasn’t going to help.

Ross considered him for a moment. When he had first seen Peter in the suit, the first thing he saw was a kid joining a war he had no part in. However, this young man was not a kid at all. Peter Parker-Stark stood before him, very much capable of not only handling himself but taking charge, even with a leader of the Avengers standing right next to him.

“If you tell the UN,” Natasha interjected, slowly, “if you release Peter’s name, I’m done.”

“What do you mean?” Everett asked.

“If you tell the world who Spider-Man really is, I won’t fight another war for you.” The room became silent at Romanoff’s words. Clint looked to his best friend, his eyes filled with pride.

“You can’t do that,” Everett said, “your name is on the Accords.”

“Natasha Romanoff is on the Accords,” Nat said. “But that’s not my real name, is it?” Even Vision looked like he wanted to give her a mic for her to drop.

“You’re saying this, threatening this, all to protect him?” Everett asked, pointing to Peter.

“I’m saying this in _solidarity_ ,” Nat corrected. “Peter doesn’t need us to protect him. He hasn’t needed that for a while. In fact, I’m not sure he ever did. One day, this young man,” Natasha said, going over to Peter to stand by his side. “He’s going to be running things around here and you better hope he’s still on your side, Ross. Because if the times comes that you need him, or any of us, and you’ve alienated the future leader of the Avengers, you’re going to be wishing you could come back to this moment and change things. Or you can start by not making that mistake in the first place.”

“Romanoff…” Everett said, but Natasha put her hand up to stop him.

“Because of you and the UN’s original Accords, our team broke up once,” she said. “But we’re not going to let that happen again. If you do this, you lose all of us.” Natasha looked around at her team and one by one, they all went and stood behind Peter. Even Tony took a step back to be at Peter’s left flank.

The future of the Avengers Initiative.

“And don’t forget he also has many powerful allies, including two gods,” added Clint. Peter didn’t know what to say. Nat wasn’t shutting him down or making him take a step back, she was holding him up. Showing him that she not only believed in him but would never _stop_ believing in him. Peter’s back straightened as his team stood behind him, not to protect him, but to show that he wouldn’t be alone in any of this.

“We have a job to do, Agent Ross,” Peter said. “And you have to let us do it, the way _we_ do it. Or you’ll have to do it alone,” Peter challenged, though it kind of did sound like a threat, he decided to ignore that.

“Your move, Ross,” Tony said and when Peter glanced back at him, Tony winked at him, a proud smile on his face. Ross was silent for a moment as he examined the situation. It wasn’t a good look, him on one side, while the Avengers stood on the other. All behind a teenager that nobody even knew was one of the strongest members of the team. But then, Everett thought back to the previous year when he met a young brilliant princess.

He hadn’t thought twice when Shuri went to face Eric and his army. Never thought it strange for her to create all the weapons and technology Wakanda had. He admired the young woman, considered her a friend. And yet as soon as he was back on U.S. soil, he was slipping back into his old ways. How was Peter any different than Shuri when it came to his right to choose to fight or ignore the problem. Did it matter who Spider-Man was? No. Did it matter if Ross released his name and endangered Peter and in return, tarnished the hope that Spider-Man gave to the world? Yes.

Yes, it did.

“Okay,” Ross said. “You have my word that nobody outside of this compound will learn the identity of Spider-Man.” Peter let out a breath he had been holding. “You have a good thing going here and I was too worried about the semantics. I think we all forget the bigger picture at times.” Ross approached Peter and offered him his hand. “Perhaps it’s time more of us start listening to those who will be there to save us in the end.” Peter took Ross’ hand.

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” said Peter.

“I still want a full report of today’s proceedings,” said Ross, “and I want to know about the two men who you call Strange and Wong.”

“I am more than happy to give you that report,” Rhodey said. “As for our Mystical friends…” Rhodey looked to Tony.

“Baby steps, Everett,” Tony said. “One battle at a time.”

* * *

As Bucky, Rhodey, and Natasha stayed behind to give detailed reports of all three battles, the rest of the team headed for dinner and some rest.

Peter was sitting in the kitchen with every bit of food he could find in front of him. Peter nearly cried as he bit into his sandwich. How had he gone this long without food? Halfway through his second sandwich and a whole bag of grapes, Tony and Pepper joined him in the kitchen. “Jesus, Pete, save some for the rest of us,” Tony said.

“Hungry,” Peter mumbled around his grapes.

“More like ravenous,” Tony said stealing some of the fruit from his plate.

“I can’t believe Natasha did that,” Peter said after a moment

“I can,” Pepper said. “Do you still not see how important you are to everyone. They believe in you, Peter. We all do.”

“Romanoff isn’t one to stand up to the Feds for just anyone, Pete,” said Tony, “but for her team, she’d do just about anything.”

“Do you think Ross will keep his word?” Peter asked.

“I do,” said Tony. “If anything, Everett Ross is an honorable man. Even for a spy.” Peter nodded and went back to his food.

“How’s Steve?” Pepper asked Tony.

“He’s stable. Bruce and Hope say he’ll be fine. I just hate that it was even possible for him to get shot.”

“He was protecting Strange,” said Clint as he joined them.

“What?” Peter asked.

“The drone shot a Strange, Steve pushed him out of the way,” explained Clint. “Who knows what would have happened if Strange had gotten hit.”

“Rogers always has to be the one to throw himself in front of the moving train, doesn’t he?” Tony said.

“I wouldn’t use train metaphors,” Peter said.

“Right,” said Tony. “You know what I mean, though. Damn, now I guess Strange owes him a debt. I wonder what Steve will ask for.”

“You really think Steve would call in a favor, all because he saved Strange’s life?” asked Pepper.

“You never know when you might need a wizard,” Clint said.

“Exactly,” said Tony. “I’m thinking of getting Strange on speed dial. He and that fancy stone of his would be a valuable ally.”

“I thought you didn’t like him,” Peter pointed out.

“We all know that was a lie, Pete,” Tony said. Peter smiled as he reached for the potato chips.

“Well, I am going to go call the Missus,” Clint said. “Also, I think the Asgardians are getting drunk on our roof,” Clint said as he picked up an apple and left the kitchen.

“I need to go call Ned and MJ too,” Peter said as he stood up. “I’ll probably just head to bed after, so I’ll see you guys in the morning.”

“Goodnight, honey,” Pepper said, brushing her hand through his hair as he passed.

“Try to get some proper sleep, kid,” said Tony and Peter waved to them before heading back to his room.

“Do you think he’ll be okay?” Pepper asked. “Today couldn’t have been very easy for him.”

“Wasn’t easy on any of us,” Tony said as he played with the bracelet on her wrist, the one that matched the one he now always wore as well. “But we will get through it.”

“Like always,” she said. Tony smiled softly. “Did you see him in there? How strong he was?”

“Kind of scary, right?” Tony said, thinking back to how Peter had stood up for himself, not one emotion wavering. “He’s not the dorky kid from Queens anymore.”

“He’s still a dork,” countered Pepper.

“But he’s our dork,” Tony sighed.

“That he is,” Pepper said, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek and leaning her head on his shoulder. “That he is.”

* * *

Peter sat at his window, looking out over the dark compound and called his friends.

“Peter?” MJ said.

“Hey,” he said.

“Dude, are you okay?” Ned asked. “You just sort of hung up and then the next thing we know, Spider-Man is fighting drones with Thor in the Village.”

“Yeah, I know, it’s all a mess right now,” said Peter. “I’m a bit banged up, but I’ll be okay.”

“What is happening over there?” MJ asked. And so, Peter told them everything that had happened earlier that day. He was a bit vague on the London and Hong Kong battles as he didn’t know many details except for the things he had overheard on coms. When he told them about Steve, they got very quiet.

“Is he...is he okay?” Ned asked.

“He’s going to be fine, but I can’t imagine what would have happened if we didn’t have that antitoxin,” Peter said.

“I’m suddenly feeling very grateful for that injection,” said Ned.

“Me too,” MJ said and then, “so you didn’t catch them then? Ross and Hammer?”

“No,” Peter said with a yawn, “but Tony thinks they won’t attack again for a few days.”

“And if he’s wrong?” Ned asked.

“Then we better hope I am a faster healer than I thought,” Peter said staring at his wrapped wrist. It was already starting to feel better, but he knew his ribs would take a bit more time. “Have you guys heard any more from Flash?”

“No, I think he just needs some time to collect himself,” MJ said.

“Well, he’s not the only one. Our CIA contact found out my identity today.”

“Dude, seriously? That blows,” Ned said.

“Tell me about it, but we got him not to tell the UN,” said Peter.

“How?” asked MJ.

“Honestly? I’m still not sure. Nat made this big speech and I sort of told him I wasn’t going to back down and I guess, somehow, he changed his mind.” Peter was still overanalyzing the whole situation. He didn’t know how he managed to get through that meeting without having a breakdown, but he felt stronger with his team behind him. He never wanted to lose that feeling and he had an inkling he never would.

“Sounds like you’ve moved to the big leagues, Peter,” Ned said, sounding thoroughly impressed.

“The big leagues are a lot more stressful than just being your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” Peter said with a soft laugh.

“You’ll always be Queens’ friendly neighborhood Spider-Man,” MJ pointed out.

“Try not to forget us when you’re off battling aliens and gods,” Ned joked.

“I don’t think I’ll be fighting those any time soon,” said Peter. “But hey, you never know, right?”

* * *

As most of the compound slept, three were awake.

Tony, Steve, and Hill were together in Steve’s room. Vision had shown up earlier and carried Wanda to bed, the witch not waking once. Steve had woken a few moments later as did Hill and now the three of them sat together talking quietly amongst themselves.

“I’m running out of ideas,” Steve said, his eyes closed as an ice pack was pressing on his brow. “I don’t know why this seems so impossible to solve.”

“It’s not like New York or Sokovia, Steve,” Tony said, his feet propped up on Steve’s bed. “More like Zemo, you know? They’re playing with us. Making us participate in their sick game.”

“But why now?” Steve asked. “Our grievances with both of them didn’t start six months ago.”

“It’s because you guys were pardoned,” Hill said next to Steve. She had laid down next to him before Tony has arrived. Careful of his IV, Maria was content to be in his arms after such a stressful day. Tony thought it was sweet, he had always loved Hill and was happy for the man he considered his brother. They both deserved one another.

“What do you mean?” Steve asked her.

“When Zemo had won, even for a little bit, the Avengers was basically over. Perhaps Ross and Hammer figured they didn’t have to take you out because the team was done. When you guys reconciled, well, that reignited the plan.”

“Never thought about that,” Tony said. “So, we started another war because we finally stopped fighting the one within our own team?” Hill nodded.

“How typical of us,” Steve said, looking at Tony out of narrowed eyes.

“Can’t say life is ever boring, Cap,” Tony said,

“No, we cannot.”

 _“Boss, you have a visitor,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said. Tony, his brow furrowed, looked to the ceiling.

“That’s not possible, we’re on lockdown,” he said. “Is it Strange?” Tony asked even though he figured Stephen would just let himself in with a portal.

“I wouldn’t call myself strange, per se,” a deep voice said. “Though, I’ve been called worse.” Tony sighed as Nick Fury rounded the corner and into the room.  

“Nick?” Hill said, sitting up.

“No need to get up, Hill,” Fury said. “You’ve all had a hell of a day.”

“How did you get in here?” Tony asked.

“I have the override codes to your compound,” Fury said as if it were obvious.

“Of course you do,” Tony said, exasperated. “Have you come to tell us good job on our many battles today, oh one-eyed one?”

“Afraid not,” Fury said, pulling up a chair. “How you feelin', Cap?”

“I’ll survive,” Steve said. “What’s wrong?”

“I have some bad news,” Fury said. “An hour ago, a United Nations Security Council member washed up on the shore of the East River on Belmont Island, just across from the headquarters. Two shots to the chest and our people found traces of an unknown substance on his clothes.”

“HRX,” said Tony and Fury nodded.

“All of his security credentials are missing and they put his time of death around one this afternoon,” Fury said.

“He was killed during the battle?” Steve asked.

“Not just the first attack, but a distraction as well to get access to the UN, it seems,” Fury said.

“What would they need from there?” Hill asked.

“The Accords,” Tony said and then stood up quickly. “The UN has a list of all of the members of the Accords and has access to S.H.I.E.L.D.’s full database of enhanced and potentially enhanced individuals.” Fury nodded in agreement with Stark.

“They’re going after that list,” said Fury. “And the only way to access it entirely is from _inside_ the headquarters.”

“And if they get their hands on that list,” Tony said, “they will have every known enhanced person on their radar and be able to send them a gift-wrapped drone and a vial of HRX with their name on it.”

“There are kids on that list,” Steve said.

“They’re not going to care, Steve,” Tony said. Steve fell back against his pillows as Tony’s words sank in and then said the only thing he could think of.

“Oh, god.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that we only saw Peter suit up in the Iron Spider as he fell off a space donut, but I figured Tony would have an easier way to attach the suit. So i went with a casing in his spider emblem. I liked it. 
> 
> Nat and Bucky are adorable and I love them. Also, Wanda not wanting to leave Steve's side...yes. I love them too. and then Sam helping his tic-tac is what it's all about. underrated friendship.
> 
> The banter between Thor, Loki, and Brunnhilde is my favourite thing to write at the moment. Trio goals. 
> 
> i am trying to call Everett by his first name as much as possible to avoid confusion from Thaddeus because even I am getting confused. 
> 
> Natalia Alianovna Romanova is my queen and will do anything to protect her fellow spider. 
> 
> i can't remember, but the bit at the end where Hill gives the explanation to why Ross and Hammer have started now, did I repeat that? I feel like I did. Let me know.
> 
> Three more chapters to go and then it's over! Well two more and then an epilogue. Thank you all for your nice comments on these, especially this last story!


	7. All Go In, All Come Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gives great advice and Cap makes a speech.

For days, there was nothing.

Not one word from either Justin Hammer or Thaddeus Ross. A formal investigation had gone into the death of the UN security council member, Daniel Blair, and his death was ruled a homicide.

The morning after the Three Corners Attack, Tony and a well-rested Steve told the rest of the team the news Fury had brought them the night before. The former director of S.H.I.E.L.D. has left shortly after informing the Avengers and was now helping Agent Ross with surveilling the United Nations headquarters. They needed to be discreet. Announcing to the world that the UN was going to be ambushed was not something anyone needed at the moment.

Because Natasha and Tony were able to intercept the message that ordered the kidnapping of Peter before, there was always somebody listening to the channels. Tony didn’t think their adversary would risk using radio waves or satellite communications after they were tracked once, but they were running out of ideas. Not even Loki could track them. Something was blocking the Frost Giant and he wasn’t happy. Peter had overheard a conversation between Loki and Thor where the former was telling his brother it was as if someone was blinding him. He could make contact with them, but any time he tried to see where they were, the connection would break or all he would see was darkness.

Then, with Strange and Wong handling their own issues back at Kamar-Taj, Loki couldn’t hone in on the Eldritch signature like last time. This only deepened the low morale within the compound. It was as if they were starting from scratch. Peter noticed how exhausted Tony was looking as well. Even more so than usual. He wasn’t sure the last time he saw his dad eat a full meal or get more than three hours of sleep. Then, again, he didn’t know when _he_ last slept without waking five times or having nightmares of giant birds and suffocating toxic gas.

He kept in contact with both MJ and Ned, but every time they called asking for an update, it was always the same: they had nothing. Peter was itching to get out of the compound. He missed the busy and loud streets of New York. He missed the Tower and how alive it felt. The Compound was isolated. Nobody came in and out and those that resided inside were just as solemn as Peter was.

Steve had recovered perfectly. Stephen’s spellwork was flawless and by the second day, Steve was feeling one hundred percent, though his stress level was through the roof. As for Peter, his ribs had healed as well, his leg too. The morning after the fight, his wrist was already healed, just as he figured it would be. If anyone was still in pain or milking injuries, they didn’t show it. They had a job to do and nobody was resting until it was over.

Not even Clint who was staring at the many screens in the communications center when Peter found him.

The archer hadn’t slept any better than the rest of them. His thoughts were on his family who were in a safe house that Phil Coulson had set up. And while he knew they were okay, he couldn't help but worry. He had retired for a reason, but there was a part of him that would always want this, the feeling of purpose. The mission. He didn’t know if he could ever completely give it up.

The door to the room opened and Clint looked to see Peter stride into the room, two mugs of coffee in his hands. He handed one to the older man. “Thanks, bud,” Clint said. Peter took the seat to his left.

“Anything?” Peter asked, though he already knew.

“Nope,” said Clint, taking a sip of the coffee. He sighed at the taste. “Loki get anything?”

“No,” Peter frowned. “Thor thinks it’s a magical block, but Bruce thinks it’s some sort of electromagnetic manipulation. I just think Hammer and Ross are smarter than we are giving them credit for.”

“I hate when they’re smart,” Clint said. “Ultron was smart and he nearly won. Zemo was smart and he _did_.”

“Yeah, I know how that is,” Peter said, glowing green eyes flashing behind his own.

“Toomes, man…” Clint said, seeing where Peter was going. “That guy is just terrifying, you know? I read the reports and I’ll tell you this, Peter, I would be freaked to be in the same room as that guy, let alone fight him.”

“Imagine showing up for your first date ever and finding out he’s her father,” Peter said, sipping his own drink.

“Yeah, I’d get the hell out of there,” Clint said and then looked to the young man.  “You’ve had a fucked up past couple of years, Peter.” Peter slowly turned to his friend, brows raised. There was silence before both of them started to laugh. It was the first time Peter had really laughed in a while and it felt great. They didn’t stop until their sides hurt and they were breathing heavily. It seemed that both of them had needed it.

When their laughter had calmed down, Clint reached over and gripped Peter’s shoulder. “You’re one of the good ones, Pete,” Clint said. Peter looked at him, a small smile on his face. When he had first met Clint, it was when the team was back together. He had seen him briefly at Leipzig, but Clint had been too busy fighting Nat and T’Challa to catch a conversation with Spider-Man.

The two of them had connected immediately, much like Peter and Bucky had. Clint was always straight with him, never tried to hide the truth from him or treated him like he was just some kid. If there was one person on the team that Peter always felt he could go to for straight-forward advice and to knock some sense into him, it was Clint. “I heard about Flash,” Clint said suddenly, pulling Peter from his thoughts.

“Yeah?” Peter asked and Clint nodded.

“Can’t say I’m too thrilled that Eugene Thompson knows one of our trade secrets,” he said. “Do you think he’ll keep his word?”

“I think Flash is too scared of Bucky and Tony not too,” Peter said.

“Well, he did look slightly terrified after Barnes finished talking to him at your graduation.”

 _“Sorry, what?”_ Peter sputtered.

“Oh, you didn’t know?” Peter shook his head. “Yeah, after the ceremony, when you and Nat ran off, Barnes found Thompson. I went with him so he wouldn’t, you know, go all _Soldat_ on him. Let me tell you, your buddy Flash was shocked to see me and then I swear his life flashed before his eyes when he saw Bucky.”

“What did Bucky do?” Peter asked. 

“Told him off, basically,” Clint said. “Told him he knew Flash never stopped bothering you and that if it continued in any way, Bucky would make sure Flash's life became hell. Then he tried to threaten him more, showing off the metal fist and everything, but that was when I stepped in and stopped him before he got sued or arrested...again.” Peter was shocked. He knew Bucky despised Flash, but he never thought he’d actually _do_ anything. Then, again, this made something pretty clear to him.

“That explains why Flash apologized to me at the party,” Peter said.

“No way,” Clint said, sitting up straighter.

“Yeah, wanted to ‘bury the hatchet’,” Peter snorted. “I suppose a 'scared straight' lesson from Bucky Barnes was the final nail in the coffin.”

“Man, I would have loved to have seen that.”

“I mean like a minute later we were attacked by drones, so…” Peter trailed off.

“Yeah, maybe not then,” Clint said and then relaxed, a smile returning to his face. Peter sunk into his chair, his eyes drifting to the monitor. In the bottom corner, there was a decryption program running.

“What are you decrypting?” Peter asked. Clint followed his line of sight and reached over and enlarged it.

“Something Nat found yesterday, but every time the decryption gets through…” Clint gestured to the monitor just as the code finished running and the whole thing sputtered and shut down. Clint hit the reboot control and waited. “It just shuts down.”

“Like it’s jammed?” Peter said with a pointed look. Clint looked at him in confusion for a second before it clicked.

“Karpov’s jammer,” Clint realized. “From the warehouse. Damn, I never thought of that.”

“No, of course not. That’s why I’m here,” said Peter.

“Smart ass,” Clint said tossing the empty mug at him, Peter easily caught it. “Show off, too. Go get Stark will you, I want him to look at this.”

“Why can’t you just ask Fri to do it?” Peter groaned.

“I was going to until you made that smart remark,” Clint said. “Now, go.” Peter rolled his eyes but got up.

“You know, I’m an adult now. You can’t order me around like I’m a child anymore.”

“Whatever you say, kid,” Clint grinned. Peter resisted the urge to throw him a rather rude gesture and left the room to go find Tony.

* * *

“A third council member, Alexander Isaac, was found dead this morning,” said Natasha. “Same cause of death as Blair and Donovans from two days ago.” Fury had called when Melissa Donovans had shown up dead in the Grand Central hotel pool. Same fatal injuries as Blair, all of her credentials missing.  

“Where?” Tony asked.

“Behind the event venue, _Cipriani,”_ Nat said. Tony frowned and then brought up a map of Midtown.

“The first body was found here,” Tony said pointing to the shores of Belmont Island. “Then the second,” Tony stretched a line across the river and into Midtown, “here.” Bruce moved closer to the monitor, his arms crossed, his glasses askew. “And Issac was found here.” Tony extended the line again.

It was a straight line up 42nd street.

“Breadcrumbs,” Bruce said.

“Breadcrumbs?” Steve asked.

“It’s a trail,” Bruce said, pointing to the line. “Look, from Belmont Island, all the way to...” Bruce’s finger followed the line past the headquarters, the hotel, and the venue. When his finger stopped, he looked to Tony.

“All the way to the Tower,” Tony said. The line stopped at Park Ave, right in front of Grand Central Station, and just behind that, Avengers Tower.

“Another one of their sick messages?” Steve asked. “A trail of bodies to taunt us?”

“Looks like it,” agreed Natasha.

“We’re not even at the Tower,” Bruce said. “They know that, or they wouldn’t have known to send the message here.”

“Unless they’re inviting us home,” Tony said. “They want us back in Midtown.”

“For what?” Steve asked.

“Could be for any amount of reasons,” Tony said. “None, I bet, are for a welcome home party.” Steve ran a hand over his face. He needed a shave, stubble was running along his jaw, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the moment. Once he had fully recovered, he wanted to be working non-stop, much to his friends’ disapproval. But nobody had told Peter to sit out when he had been dosed. Cap may not be radioactive, but his body healed quickly.

“Bruce, what do you remember about Ross? You knew him the best,” Steve said. Bruce sighed, removing his glasses.

“He blames me for his daughter turning her back on him,” began Bruce. “Betty didn’t agree with what Ross was doing and when he started to hunt me, she cut him off completely. Then of course, after Harlem, his credibility went down. He had been the reason Blonsky became the Abomination, had given him the first taste of the power. It still blows my mind that he remained in the government.”

“But he helped you in that battle,” Natasha said. “I’ve seen the files and footage. Ross helped the Hulk against Blonsky.”

“Only after he realized which one of us was worse,” Bruce said. “Initially he wanted me in a lab to dissect me. Remove the Hulk and weaponize him. Ross has always been about profit and personal gain. And he’s always been willing to do whatever it takes to get it. I’m not even a little surprised he has resorted to murdering members of the United Nations.”

“And Hammer? Why would he work with him?” Steve asked. “I don’t understand how they even became in contact with each other.”

“Ross found me after Harlem,” Tony said. “Wanted me to work with him. Most likely kept tabs and it’s not like the Expo incident was very hush-hush. Hammer was publicly tried too.”

“And he wasn’t always subtle when it came to expressing his jealousy in regards to Stark Industries,” Natasha said. “You know, I wouldn’t even be surprised if it was _Ross_ who got him out of prison and not the sorcerers.”

“I never thought about that,” Tony said. “He certainly has the authority, but Coulson and Fury, they surveil everything. I don’t think they would have missed Ross taking him out.”

“Tony’s right,” Steve said. Tony lit up at that statement, Steve ignored him. “Magic was definitely at play, but it may not be anymore, right? Strange said he was handling it. Have you heard from him?” Tony shook his head.

“He’s gone dark,” said Tony. “Haven’t heard anything from either Strange or Wong. But let’s just be happy they’re taking care of their own so Ross and Hammer don’t throw any more Eldritch our way.” Suddenly, Peter walked through the door, stopping, seeing the tension on their faces.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to interrupt,” Peter said.

“It’s fine, Pete,” said Tony. “What’s up?”

“Clint found something he wants you to look at,” said Peter. “He thinks he found the signal from Karpov's tech jammer, or something similar to it.”

“Alright, I’ll take a look,” Tony headed for communications center while Steve, Nat, and Bruce got back to work. As Peter was leaving, he noticed a lone figure out the window, sitting on the roof of the hangar.

* * *

Loki was looking out over the trees, soaking in the afternoon sun when Peter swung up to join him on the roof.

“You’re brooding,” Peter observed.

“I do not brood,” Loki defended. “I’m just taking a moment for myself, thank you very much.”

“Nobody is upset with you because you can’t track them,” Peter assured him.

“And why should I care what a few Midgardians think of me?” Loki asked.

“Why are you so bent on us not caring about you?” Peter asked. “Unless... Woah, man, do you think we _don’t_ care about you?” Loki looked over to him.

“Why should you? You know what I’ve done.”

“Loki, we’ve talked about this,” Peter said, thinking back to all those months ago when they stood in the museum back at the Tower. “We know about the mind control. We know about Thanos. You’ve literally done so much to make up for it at this point. I mean, look what you did the other day with the ice shield thing! I meant what I said, man, you’re an Avenger now.” Loki smiled softly. Loki’s hands were in his lap, one cradled in the other as he fidgeted. Peter noticed Loki did this a lot, always had to be moving.

“It is not just you lot that I need to make amends for what I’ve done,” Loki said. “I am not sure if my people will ever fully trust me. Either of them. The Asgardians, they know of my past and they worship Thor, but I have always been the trickster that could have been their downfall multiple times. As for Jotunheim...well, I’m a stranger to them. The lost son of Laufey who at one point tried to blow up the entire realm.”

“You also killed their king and your birth father,” Peter pointed out.

“So you understand?”

“Not really,” Peter said. “But don’t take that personally, I get confused easily. What I really don’t get is why you are so hell-bent on not accepting that you’ve changed. I didn’t know you when you were all murdery in 2012, but the guy I know now is pretty great. I think you need to stop living in the past.”

“And what about you?” Loki asked. “Do you still live in _your_ past?” Peter took a moment to think about that.

“I,” Peter began, “I, think about my past, but I’ve stopped dwelling on it. I can’t go back and change what happened to my family or anything else that wasn’t perfect. What I can do is look forward and accept that while I am going to be a bit screwed up at times, I am also stronger from it, you know? Like yeah, I got bit by a radioactive arachnid and at first it _sucked,_ but look at me now,” Peter said gesturing to himself.

“You’re locked in a high tech facility because two insane men are trying to kill you and your entire family,” Loki deadpanned.

 _“Besides that,”_ Peter said slowly, “I have learned from it all, Loki. Okay, you know what? Maybe I’m not the best example here. Let’s look at Wanda.”

“Wanda?”

“Yeah, everyone pretty much hated her and her brother Pietro when they first met them. I mean, I get it, they were working with a robot who wanted to destroy the world. They didn’t know the apocalyptic part yet, but still, they were bad,” Peter said. “But then, they switched sides and started working with the team instead of against them. Point is, even after everything Wanda did then and a few things she did later, she’s still considered a hero. Sure, there are going to be people who still hate you, but the majority should come around. Even on Jotunheim and with the Asgardians.” Loki stared at Peter for a moment, absorbing everything the spiderling had just said.

“That was oddly good advice,” Loki said. “Thank you.” Peter smiled at him and then clapped him on the shoulder.

“You gave me advice last year, I’m just trying to return the favor.”

“Can I offer you a bit more?” Loki asked and Peter nodded. “Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. I've noticed, and eventually, it’ll kill you.”

“Now you sound like Fury,” Peter said.

“God, I hope not,” Loki said in disgust. Peter went to say something else when all of a sudden, a blaring noise echoed through the compound. “What is _that?”_

“That,” Peter said, “means red alert.” Peter stood.

“Red alert for what?” Loki asked. As he stood there, Peter noticed something in the sky, a small dot that was growing larger by the second. It took a bit longer before Peter recognized it.

“For _that_ ,” Peter pointed at the small missile that was heading straight for the hangar. Both Peter and Loki jumped from the roof just as the missile closed in, but it never hit its target.

Before it could decimate the Avenger’s compound, the missile hit a bright blue shield that covered the entire grounds like a dome. The explosion still rocked the earth around them, but the compound remained in one piece. “So, the force field works,” Peter observed.

“Force field?” Loki asked, staring up at the sky.

“Shuri updated it when she was here,” Peter said. “When she said it was impenetrable, I didn’t really believe her.”

“Peter! Loki!” They both turned to see Bruce standing on the balcony of the residences. “Get in here!”

“What do you think happened?” Peter asked.

“Nothing good.”

* * *

“Reports of large explosions in the East River,” Natasha said, typing away on the datapad before her.

“What’s going on?” Peter asked as he walked into the War Room. Loki was right behind him.

“Hammer and Ross,” Tony said. “They’re attacking the UN.”

“What? How? We’ve been watching it!” Peter said. Tony shook his head and then slammed his hands on the desk, causing Scott, who was next to him, to jump.

“Dammit!” Tony yelled. "And that bomb? What, was the trail of bodies not subtle enough?"

“Stark,” Thor warned. He was with Brunnhilde who was already in her armor, her sword on her hip. Tony took a deep breath, collecting himself before he straightened. 

“Cap, orders?” Tony said looking to Steve, still trying to reign in his anger.

“We can’t play this like the last one. They didn’t set off the HRX last time, but I have a feeling this may be it. This is their final move.” The room was silent as the words sank in. This was it. The final battle and whether they won or not would determine the safety of thousands, maybe more. There was no telling how many enhanced the UN was aware of and Peter had a feeling that Ross and Hammer weren’t going to stop with the superheroes. “We’re taking the jet. You got three minutes,” Cap said. “Suit up.”

Peter immediately headed for his Iron Spider suit. He didn’t want to talk to anyone. He didn’t want to text MJ or have a heart to heart with his parents. There wasn’t time and everyone knew that.

Once the suit was secure, Peter took the Mark VII shard and with a bit of nano-manipulation, sealed it beneath the spider emblem. As he left his room, he caught sight of a framed photo on his dresser. It was of him and May from the Christmas before she died. They were both wearing big sweaters and May was kissing him on the cheek as he playfully pushed her away. Ned had taken it, Peter remembered. Peter picked up the photo and May’s voice echoed in his mind.

_“You see something like that and you turn and run the other way.”_

“I’m sorry, May,” Peter whispered as he put the frame down. “I can't run, not when people are depending on me.” Peter turned off the light and left his room.

He met the team out on the tarmac. As he passed Pepper, he slipped his hand into hers. Based on the slight dampness of her cheeks, he knew she had already said goodbye to Tony. They didn’t say anything, just stood there, her hand in his. As Happy headed back to Pepper, Peter let go and with a breath, climbed aboard the quinjet, the ramp closing behind him.

They were using the biggest jet the had to hold everyone. Usually, Tony and Rhodey, and sometimes Vision, would fly ahead of the plane, but Cap had wanted everyone on board. As F.R.I.D.A.Y. took them into the skies, Peter looked around at his team. Everyone was dressed for battle. The armor on the Asgardians was striking, Tony wore his nanotech, and Nat even had a few new tricks up her sleeve, literally.

The last time Peter had been on a jet going to a fight, it was to take his first HYDRA bad back in the fall. The day that this had all started when they had recovered the stolen Pym tech. He had felt as if he was on the top of the world after that mission. But now, they weren’t heading for a simple takedown, they were heading to a battle that could be catastrophic if it didn’t go their way. And the worst part, it was in their front yard.

Steve turned to the team, grabbing their attention.

“They think they’re smarter than us,” Cap said. “They think they’ve won. They even tried to take us out before we could stop them, but we’re not so easily put down.” Everyone was paying close attention to their captain, hanging on every word. “Ross and Hammer are no different than the others who have tried and failed to beat us. Ultron, Zemo, or even when it was us against one of our own,” Cap looked to Clint, Loki, Wanda, and Bucky, “we’ve always won. They don’t get to win this time, not while we still call ourselves Avengers. No more games, no more warnings. This ends today.” The jet turned over the island of Manhatten. “All go in, all come out.”

“All go in, all come out,” the team echoed and then Steve hit the ramp release. Vision kissed Wanda on the forehead before he stepped off the jet and into the open air, quickly followed by War Machine. As Peter stepped to the end of the ramp, he could already hear the screams of civilians and see the smoke rising from the headquarters. Tony joined him at the edge.

“Hey, Pete?” Tony asked. Peter looked up at him. “Don’t die, alright?”

“You too, old man.” Tony took a long look at his kid before his helmet materialized over his head. Peter’s mask did the same and then both Spider-Man and Iron Man jumped from the quinjet and into a chaos-filled New York.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have decided to split this chapter in half. Originally it was all going to be one, but I passed 4k and realized I had A LOT MORE to go and I wanted to put all the major battling in one chapter on its own. You will get that by Sunday, I promise. Maybe even tomorrow, it's all outlined I just gotta write the damn thing!
> 
> We're doing 10 chapters instead of nine. 
> 
> Flash does appear again for the person who asked. And now we know why he apologized. If you want to see that conversation, it will be in the Outtakes work I'm going to be doing once this is over! 
> 
> Up next: Ross and Hammer better run. Never piss off the Avengers


	8. Checkmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final battle begins.

Peter was in freefall, having one more moment of calm before it all erupted around him.

With a breath, he flicked his wrist out, catching himself on a nearby skyscraper. Reality came crashing back to him as he swung through the streets and toward the East River.

“Stay on coms and if anyone gets dosed, you call your EEVAA pod or find Sam, Redwing has antitoxins,” Cap said as the team descended on the city. Above him, Peter could see Tony and Rhodey headed in the same direction as he. Vision was nowhere in sight, but Peter figured the android was helping civilians.

Below him, people ran through the streets, all heading into the city and away from the river. The scene was similar to both the Battle of New York and more recently when the robotic birds had attacked Midtown. “Can’t New York ever catch a break?” Peter muttered as he swung over to 42nd street.

The Tower gleamed beautifully in the afternoon light, but Peter couldn’t take even a moment to admire his home as he saw the smoke rising from the headquarters. “Heads up,” Rhodey said, “we’ve got company.” Peter couldn’t see what War Machine had spotted until a blast went off. A projectile flew through the air, hitting Tony head on. Iron Man soared through the air, his flight stabilizers materializing quickly.

As Tony regained control, he dove toward the ground, full thrusters. Peter hastened, pulling himself faster and faster down the street. When he finally reached the end of 42nd, he saw what, or rather who, Tony and Rhodey had encountered.

Justin Hammer.

Hammer was in a suit that very much reminded Peter of the Iron Monger suit Obidiah Stane wore years ago, but much more polished. It had all the bells and whistles needed to take on Iron Man _and_ War Machine. His helmet was retracted as he seemed to be taunting Tony but as soon as Tony raised his hand, Hammer’s faceplate shut over his face again.

“What’s going on?” Cap said and Peter could hear the roar of the many motorcycles the team must have picked up from the Tower garage.

“Hammer,” Peter said. “Hammer is here in some type of suit.” Another blast came, but not from Hammer. Peter turned just in time to avoid a barrage of bullets heading for him from a nearby drone. He jumped from his perch atop a nearby building and swung to another across the street as he took in the scene, trying to find the source of the initial blast.

“Karen?” Peter asked, scanning the rooftops.

 _“West corner of the Woodstock Tower!”_ Peter narrowed in on the spot and saw their second gamemaster, Thaddeus Ross. Ross held a gun in his hands, a sniper’s scope on the top. Peter didn’t waste any time as he swung over to the Woodstock. Ross didn’t see him at first or at least, that is what Peter thought. At the last second, Ross turned his gun on the young hero and fired. It was only his “spidey-sense” that had Peter letting go of his web and ducking below the projectile. Peter caught himself last minute before he crashed into the road below.

Ross turned the gun on him again, but an explosion rocked the street below, causing Thaddeus to lose his balance. “Ross is here, too!” Peter bellowed. “Woodstock Tower!”

The former General looked deranged but determined. Even as he pulled the gun into his arms and left his sniper’s nest, he staggered slightly. “Do you have eyes on him, Spider-Man?” Tony asked, shooting another beam at Hammer whose suit deflected it.

“He’s on the move!” Peter yelled, getting back to higher ground, trying to focus, but too much was happening all at once and it was too frantic. “I need back up!” Peter said. “Or a distraction, a distraction would be great!” Then, above them, the sky darkened and from a single opening of the clouds came a bolt of lightning that shattered through the air. “That’ll do,” Peter said. And then the scene before him changed.

They were coming from every direction. Drones, soldiers, and were those…

“Holy shit,” Bruce said as six, of what looked to be Hulk-Buster armored suits, landed in the middle of 42nd. At least twice the size of the Mark XLIV.

“Somebody want to handle those!” Tony yelled as he went for Hammer again, but was blocked again by a nearby explosion, sending both iron-clad men to the ground. Another bolt of lightning cut through the air and Peter turned to see the Asgardians fall upon the Hulk-Busters.

* * *

“Great, giant robots with even bigger guns!” Brunnhilde said as she ran towards the six menacing suits.

“Better than a giant wolf!” Loki said as his ice lashed out at the first suit, encasing the legs. The suit fired on the god, but with a simple shield, the blast was easily redirected into a neighboring machine.

“And you guys said Midgard was boring!” Brunnhilde cried as she took a mighty leap, landing on one of the suits. It immediately took to the skies as the Valkyrie clung to it. She dug her fist into the helmet and with a hard jerk, the head came off in her hands. Brunnhilde threw the chunk of metal at a group of drones that were converging on Hill and Natasha.

It was just a matter of tearing the thing to pieces now. Brunnhilde tore out the wiring within, shoving her sword into the mainframe. After a few moments of carnage, the suit sputtered and fell back towards Earth. Brunnhilde rode it down like a massive surfboard, jumping off last minute with a toss of her hair. “One down,” she said and then stopped as Thor was crushing his second into the ground.

“Sorry, what was that?” he smiled.

“Can we not do the whole competitive thing right now?” Loki asked as he shielded a group of civilians while icing up another suit before him. Thor looked between the scared New Yorkers and the God of Mischief and grinned. “Oh, stop it.”

“I didn’t say anything brother, nothing at all,” said Thor as Brunnhilde ran for the sixth suit. “Look at us, it’s like we’re getting the team back together.”

“Where’s Bruce!” Brunnhilde yelled down to them as she wrestled with the robot. While these suits looked like Stark’s they weren’t nearly as graceful or easy maneuverable as his. They mostly used their auto-targeting system and guns to cause more destruction. It would have taken a couple of Avengers to take down each one but clearly, Ross and Hammer hadn’t counted on them having two Asgardians _and_ a Frost Giant in their arsenal.

“Banner is helping get the civilians clear,” Loki said and then with a mighty blast, froze the entire suit one-handed. Brunnhilde, using her sword as a rudder, drove the last Hulk-Buster into Loki’s latest ice sculpture, destroying both mechanical menaces in the process. Loki caught her before she tumbled into the icy metal.

“Thanks,” Brunnhilde said, patting him on the back.

“Suits down,” Loki said into the coms, but nobody responded. “Stark?” he tried again. “Rogers?” Again, nothing. Loki looked to Thor.

“Must be some sort of interference,” Thor said. “Stark said Ross and Hammer may have some sort of device that blocks the signals. It seems they have activated it.”

“Great,” Loki frowned.

“Uh, guys?” Brunnhilde said, her gaze upwards. “Should we be concerned about that?” Brunnhilde pointed toward the Tower as multiple drones flew around it, crashing into the upper floors. Thor and Loki exchanged one more glance before they both ran for the Tower with Brunnhilde behind them.

* * *

“Was this your big plan, Hammer? Steal my suit designs and use them to slaughter hundreds?” Tony asked. War Machine, Iron Man, and Hammer had been going at it for a while now, but neither side was winning. Whatever upgrades Hammer had added to the simple design was enough to go toe to toe with both of them.

Tony was trying to keep track of everything. Peter, Ross, Cap, but with coms down, he had no idea where any of them were. At least he knew Peter was still fighting and not horribly injured. Even with the jammer, he still had access to Karen. He had hard-wired a special unit in both their suits to transmit vitals. Never would he be completely cut off him from his son in battle again. He made sure of that and it gave him a small amount of comfort.

“Oh, Anthony,” Hammer grinned, “you know damn well that the murder of hundreds, thousands even, has always been _your_ legacy. Even before you started calling yourself a superhero,” Hammer said, taking aim again. Tony and Rhodey rolled out of the way. Stark activated his auto-aim missiles and they flew towards Hammer. Justin shot into the air, avoiding a few before three hit him and he went down, crashing into a nearby taxi.

Then, drones converged on them, firing at Tony and Rhodey. A small army of mercenaries also came out of the chaos and leveled their weapons at the two Avengers, but as soon as they aimed, they were falling.

Tony turned to see a flash of bright red hair as Natasha took down the many men and women around her. But while her guns were shooting soldiers and her taser discs were short-circuiting drones, her eyes were on Hammer who was pulling himself from the wreckage. And the look in her eyes was deadly.

“Rhodey,” Tony said, “take care of those drones.” Rhodey nodded to him and activated his thrusters, heading into the swarm. Tony and Natasha stayed low, fighting their way to the man who tried to outsmart them once, only to bring the two of them together.

Black Widow and Iron Man were a force to be reckoned with, cutting down everyone and everything in their path. Tony shielded Natasha against any bullet or shell coming their way. As Stark took down the drones, Romanoff was a blur of black leather and electric charges as she downed mercenary after mercenary. Cold and calculated, the Black Widow was.

From above, came well-placed arrows, providing extra back up, the kind she could always count on. Clint was crouched on a rooftop, his hands working faster than any machine could. His arrows always finding their target and never letting anyone or anything get too close to his teammates.

Back on the ground, Hammer had disentangled himself from the cab and was trying to get clear, but Tony was before him in an instant. “You tried to take my kid,” Tony growled.

“Oh, you mean your charity case?” Hammer said, his helmet retracting. The smug look on his face made Tony want to blow the man to bits. “You’d do well to remember, Stark, I knew you before all of this!” Hammer bellowed. “I know how you are, how you get! You’re a fraud. Always lived in the shadow of your father, never had the guts to do what should have been done a long time ago!”

“And what’s that?” Tony asked.

“You think fighting this, the supervillains and the alien invasions, all starts by making _more_ of... _them,”_ Hammer spat, pointing down the street at Wanda who was with Vision and Peter getting civilians clear. Wanda lifted a nearby bench, sending it into the swarm of drones Rhodey was currently shooting down. Peter snatched her away from oncoming fire and they took shelter behind a fallen bus. “It’s the opposite, Anthony. No more heroes, no more villains. They have to be put down!”

“You’re wrong,” Tony said. “This world is better because of them,” Tony said pointing back toward his teammates. “It’s stronger because of _them._ It is you who is weak, Hammer. Whatever Ross has put into your head, you can fight it, all of it.” Hammer laughed and the sound was slightly unstable. It reminded Tony of something out of a horror movie.

“Ross?” Hammer said. “Ross is just the muscle, Stark. He had the guns, the men, access to the bio labs. He’s just doing what he’s being paid for! This was my plan! My call to action! I will be heard and I will not stop until _I_ am the sole protector of this planet!”

“Alright,” said Tony. “I’ve had enough. You’re going to surrender to me or Romanoff gets to deal with you her way,” Tony said and Hammer turned to see Nat standing behind him, her stun batons in her hands, a trail of bodies behind her. Tony couldn’t tell if they were dead or just knocked out. He figured the former but hoped the latter. There had been enough death upon this city.

“Your choice,” Natasha said, her voice like velvet.

“I made my choice a long time ago,” said Hammer and his helmet closed over his head. Natasha started running before Tony could take aim. She slid beneath the suit, jamming the baton into the knee joint. Hammer reeled back, the electricity shuddering through his suit, but he managed to strike out at her, sending the former assassin careening into a pile of rubble nearby.

Tony charged, fists flying. Hammer blocked his first few hits, using his own style of martial arts against him. How Hammer knew so much about them was a mystery in itself. Perhaps, he knew the same way Everett Ross knew things about them.

He _had_ managed to get into the compound's secure system and deliver his warning. Maybe he had been watching and listening this whole time. Hammer had been planning this since his arrest, maybe even before that. Tony had always figured that Justin Hammer had a lot more to him than bad dance moves and military tactical drones. He just hoped he still outsmarted the madman.

Stark swung again and this time, made contact. Hammer went down hard and Tony was there in the next second picking him up and throwing him down again.

Hammer aimed, sending short burst ammunition towards the billionaire, but they ricocheted off the armor easily, scattering to the road below. The tilt of Hammer's helmet was enough for Tony to understand what was going through his opponent's mind. “It's nanotech,” Tony said, smirking underneath his helmet, “you like it?”

Hammer boosted off the ground, tackling the Avenger, but Tony's arms shifted into battering rams and forced the other man off of him and into the stone wall behind them. “All those people!” Tony yelled, a repulsor shot firing toward Hammer. “You murdered them!” Two punches. “All to prove a point!” Stark sent a swift kick to the other knee joint before slamming Hammer into the ground once again. “You tried to take me down once, Hammer and look what happened!” Tony ripped off Hammer's helmet and shoved him forward to face the scene before them.

All around them, Avengers, new and old, fought side by side to take out those who would try to beat them. “Look at what you pushed to help create. You think this is so easily broken?” Hammer got to his feet and fired back toward Tony, but without his targeting system, his aim was way off.

“None of you deserve it!” Hammer yelled, advancing on Tony, firing again. “I was supposed to be celebrated!” Another shot. “I was supposed to be honored!” Hammer shot a missile from his left wrist, Tony ducked, the shell exploding over his shoulder. “I was supposed to be _Iron Man!”_

“That was your first mistake, you son of a bitch. There is only _one_ Iron Man,” Stark said and then raised his hand to Hammer, the repulsor glowing brightly. The beam hit the suit and it started to burn. Tony was careful not to hit the modified ARC reactor in the center.

“No!” Hammer yelled as he tried to get out of reach. But his suit wasn't cooperating. All the damage from the Mark L was causing malfunctions.

“You don't deserve to wear that suit!” Tony yelled. Hammer struggled, sweat blossoming on his brow, his face turning red. With a scream of pain, Hammer hit the release on the suit and tumbled out of it. Tony dropped his hand.

Hammer crawled away from the scalding metal, his arm and the side of his face already blistering. He got to his feet slowly but when he tried to run, Natasha was there. He lashed out at her, going for her throat, but Nat was faster and had him pinned in seconds, her leg wrapped around his neck and her arms posed to dislocate his shoulder and then snap his neck.

“Natasha, no!” Tony said, his helmet retracting. “If we kill him we won't get any more answers on Ross or where the rest of the HRX is.” Nat froze, her muscles taut for just a moment before she released him roughly. Hammer sighed in relief but Natasha quickly stood and crouched over him again.

“This is for Steve,” Nat said before snapping her fist forward and knocking Hammer unconscious. When she stood and faced Tony, he was looking at her, his expression tired, but his eyes were still full of fury. “You alright?” Nat asked.

“Always,” Tony said quickly, dismissing her concerned look. Nat looked back down at Hammer before turning in a slow circle.

“Now, where the _hell_ is Ross?”

* * *

Down by the main headquarters for the United Nations, the evacuation was still in progress.

Hill was ushering UN workers through the streets of New York that had once again become a war zone. Clint had joined her and was on her six, keeping back any and all hostiles from taking out the civilians. Banner was with them too, a gun balanced in his hands. Unleashing the Hulk was not the current plan, but Bruce was always ready to suit up if he was needed. At the moment, he was just trying to reduce the number of casualties, but he knew the number was not going to be low.

People were injured, many were dead from the initial explosions and it was bringing back horrible memories. Not just from New York, but from every battle. Harlem, Sokovia, Johannesburg, all the destruction they had been a part of. And of course, it became worse when suddenly nobody could talk to each other to coordinate their plans.

A crash echoed around them and Bruce looked up to see Tony’s repulsor blast light up the sky. Bruce went to call out to Stark, but of course, his com was dead. “We need to find that jammer,” Bruce said.

“It has to be nearby,” Clint said, firing an arrow over Hill’s shoulder. “Maybe on a rooftop somewhere?”

“Rooftop?” Scott suddenly said as he appeared next to them. Clint jumped and then glared at the man.

“I hate when you do that,” Clint said.

“I know,” Scott said. “Hope and I will look for the jammer, you just get these people clear,” Scott said and then shrunk back down and jumped onto his flying ant. Scott hadn’t named this one yet in fear his six-legged-companion didn’t make it through the fight. Wasp joined him, signaling him to follow. Scott steered his ant through the many drones, keeping away from their deadly engines.

The two shrunken heroes landed on the roof of the _Pfizer_ building. They deactivated their suits and turned to each other. “Any ideas?” Scott asked. Hope thought for a moment before she reached over and turned up a setting on the side of his helmet. A blaring screech echoed in Scott’s ears and he pulled back from her. “What the hell?”

“Your interface with the ants is still working,” she explained. “That means that they’re only blocking our specific channels, not all. We can use your signal to track theirs,” Hope said and then from her belt, she drew a small object. Hope enlarged it and the full-sized data pad was balanced in her hands. Scott watched as her fingers flew across the screen. He could never get tired of watching her work.

After a few minutes, a ping showed up on the map. “That way,” Hope said, pointing West. “Top of the _Bank of America_ building.” Scott turned and then frowned.

“You mean the one covered with armed men and murderous drones?” Scott asked. Hope stowed away her datapad.

“We’ve handled worse, partner,” Hope said as she shrunk back down. Scott took a running start and shrunk down, leaping on his ant, and followed her. They made it to the roof quickly and on Scott’s signal, grew to full size and took down two unsuspecting guards. As soon as the others turned on them, they were gone again.

Hope headed for the sky, taking out the sentry drones as Scott took down the soldiers. He didn’t have blasters like she did or wings, but he was strong and with the training from Hope _and_ Natasha, he easily dispatched them.

Scott shrank just as someone fired at him, the bullet hitting the man behind him. Scott launched himself at the gunman, landing on his shoulder before growing again and taking the man down. A drone exploded overhead as Hope flew through the inner workings of each one just as she had in London. Then, something occurred to Scott: None of these had HRX in them.

They were attacking civilians and Avengers alike, but none had dart guns or dispersal devices to spread the deadly toxin. Why? What were Ross and Hammer playing at? When Hope had finished above, she landed next to him and he told her what he had realized.

“So they’re using it for something else? A more concentrated attack? I mean how much can they really have at this point?” Hope asked.

“I don’t know, but we have to let the team know,” said Scott.

“Then let’s find that device,” Hope said. They split up and covered the rooftop. After a few minutes, Hope found it. “I got it!” Scott ran across and joined her. The device was complex, something the military would use. Hope went to blast it to pieces, but Scott caught her wrist.

“If we destroy it, it could cut off the connection completely, we need to short circuit the antenna.”

“And how do you suggest we do that?” Hope asked. Scott grinned at her and then removed a small container from his belt. Hope stared at.

“Seriously?”

“Your dad still has a few brilliant ideas,” Scott said as he lifted the Altoid tin. He popped the lid and a small handful of crazy ants poured out onto the rooftop. Scott focused and watched as the orange creatures made their way around the device. Neither of them moved as Scott maneuvered them and then with a quick spark, a barrage of voices assaulted them.

“Hammer is down, get back!”

“The Tower is under attack, does anyone see that?”

“Barnes, get down!”

“Hey! Stop the shouting, will you?” Scott yelled over the coms.

“Lang?” Cap asked.

“Yeah, the jammer is down, people!” Scott said. “Hope and I got it.”

“Nice going shrinky dinks!” Sam called.

“Does anyone have eyes on any HRX?” Hope asked.

“Negative,” Clint said. “Looking for any signs, but the toxin is nowhere. No drones, no spheres, nothing!”

“Keep a lookout,” Sam said. “It has to be here somewhere, there’s no way they left it behind.”

“Roger that,” Tony said. “How’s the evac going down at HQ?”

“There are too many people,” Hill said. “No way we’re getting everyone out quickly with all this mess.”

“Get it done! That’s the main target!” Natasha said. “We got Hammer in cuffs down here.”

“That’s great,” Peter said, his strained voice coming over the line. “Now could someone come and help me take out this _G.I. Joe_ wannabe?”

“Where are you!” Cap said.

“UN Visitor Center!” Peter called out and then there was a loud explosion on the line.

“Spider-Man?” Cap called.

“Kid!” Tony echoed, but there was no answer. “Steve, Nat and I, we’re pinned down, I-I can’t—”

“I got him, Tony,” Cap said. “I got his back.”

* * *

Peter was on his stomach, smoke before eyes.

“Not again,” Peter groaned. “I thought I said  _no more bombs._ ” Peter got to his feet and faced Ross who was behind the wheel of an armored truck. It seemed that the man had brought out all the big guns for this one. Including the very large grenade launcher attached to the top of his vehicle.

“Kid, you okay?” Tony’s voice reached his ears.

“No, I’m pissed,” Peter said.

“Cap’s on his way,” Tony told him and indeed, Peter could hear the roar of his bike, but Peter wasn’t waiting. Peter took off running toward the truck and Ross revved the engine before slamming on the gas and speeding toward the spider. Peter jumped, snatching up a manhole cover with a web and pulled it through the air. As he landed on the roof of the truck, he brought the cast iron disc down onto the weapon.

Ross swerved from the force of the impact, driving off the road and onto the grass that made up the small park to the left of the main headquarters. Peter jumped in front of the truck, digging his heels into the earth beneath his feet, his hands braced on the hood. Ross and Peter stared at one another as Ross tried to run over the young hero, but Peter was stronger. With a quick twist of his hips, Peter drove the car into a nearby statue. He cringed as he realized it was the one the UN had recently put up of Iron Man, one to honor his agreement with the Accords and his role as one of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes. “Whoops,” Peter said and then noticed smoke rising from the trunk’s hood. Ross climbed out of the vehicle.

“You’re a cancer,” Ross growled.

“Aries, actually,” Peter corrected and then advanced. He went for Ross’ legs, but Ross threw something at him, a sort of orb. And of course, Peter caught it. He had just enough time to curse before it exploded in his hand.

Not a bomb, but an electromagnetic device that clung to his arm, disrupting his suit. Ross grinned, spitting blood as he watched the Avenger struggle, but Peter quickly recovered. With a hard pull, Peter yanked the device from his arm and threw it to the ground. Ross watched wide-eyed as the nanites reconfigured and the Iron Spider reformed. “Nanotech,” Peter said, his eyes narrowing. Ross went for his gun, but from his left came two booted feet as Sam kicked him from the side.

“Wanda needs help in the main building,” Wilson said and Peter then noticed Bucky and Cap running for the three of them. “People are stuck, the shell that hit you also hit the upper floors. We got him, go!” Peter was hesitant to leave, but when he looked and saw the building on fire, he started running.

* * *

Cap and Bucky joined Sam as they stared down at Thaddeus Ross.

“You should have stayed in your cage, Wilson,” Ross spat.

“I have a thing about cages,” Sam said, his guns rolling out into his hands. “In that, I don’t like them.”

“It’s over, Mister Secretary,” Cap said. “Hammer is down and we’re cutting through your army. There is nowhere left to run.”

“You’ll never win them over,” Ross said “The people, they hate you. They hate _him_ especially,” Ross said looking at Bucky who hadn’t lowered his weapon once.

“We’re not looking to win any popularity contests,” Cap said.

“But you want to be _heroes,”_ Ross said in disgust. “You and your merry men. Tell me, Rogers, will they still follow you when you’ve lost?” Ross said before hitting a button on a remote they hadn’t noticed had been in his hand. A loud rumbling came from the East as a large shape emerged from the river. It was bigger than the previous Hulk-Busters and a glowing object was at the center of its suit, but it wasn’t an ARC reactor. “Helps to know a few sorcerers capable of creating relics to block your Asgardian’s magic,” Ross said. “That and with the hired HYDRA operatives, you can’t beat us.” Of course they were HYDRA.

“First of all,” Bucky said, taking his eyes off the suit and turning to glare at Ross. “He’s not Asgardian.”

“And second,” Cap said. “This one is not our fight.” Ross’ brow furrowed and then Sam stepped to the side and revealed Bruce Banner. The Hulk-Buster that would be later dubbed “Colossal” started to move toward them, quicking its pace. It seemed to be on autopilot, just like the others.

“You just couldn’t help yourself,” Bruce said as he passed his friends. “Always have to be better.”

“And what about you, Banner? Huh? You’re the one that tried to become _him,”_  Ross bellowed, pointing at Cap. Colossal advanced quicker, crushing stone beneath its feet.

“You lied to us! Betty and I!” Banner yelled. “We were trying to work out the kinks, the radiation resistance. You were the one who tricked us into creating the serum to be used as a weapon!”

“And then you tainted it with your...beast. You created that monster!”

“No, General,” Bruce said as Colossal ran straight for them, “ _You_ created the monster.” And then with a loud roar, Banner shifted. Hulk grew to full height and as Colossal aimed for Cap, Bucky, and Sam, he grabbed the robot and they crashed to the ground.

Hulk rolled over the massive machine, trying to get the upper hand. When his eyes zeroed in on Ross, something changed in his demeanor. It was as if all the times before had come rushing back. Brazil, Culver University, Abomination, Betty… Hulk shook with rage as he stared down the General and then with a force that had not been seen for a while, Hulk turned his attention to Colossal and he did what he did best.

He. Smashed.

Hulk tore at that suit as if it was nothing. Pulling arms off and tearing at the casing around the relic. But not even Hulk could break through a spell like that. It burned his hands as he tried. He tore around it, trying to get access when suddenly, it became surrounded with crimson energy.

Everyone turned to see Wanda at the entrance to the UN, her hands and eyes alight as she attacked the Eldritch magic. With a scream, she sent a wave towards the suit and Hulk turned at the last moment before the relic glowed brightly with the witch’s magic. The relic was torn from the suit and in a spray of orange and red sparks, it shattered against the ground.

“No!” Ross yelled and Wanda fell to her knees. However, the lack of magic didn’t stop the suit. It came at Hulk again, damaged but determined. As Steve ran for Wanda, Bucky and Sam went after Ross. With another press of the remote that Bucky now realized was not in his hand, but embedded into his wrist, Ross sent drones toward them.

They sprayed the veterans with bullets and Sam’s wings unfurled, covering both him and Barnes as they crouched. One of the drones set off a sonic blast right at Hulk who shuddered at the sound, but he wouldn’t let this particular weapon win, not again. Hulk smashed his hands through Colossal, ripping out the main engine. With a sputter, Colossal fell to the Hulk’s rage. Hulk spun and threw the hunk of mental at the sonic drone, sending it to the ground in a fiery burst.

The other drones were still pelting Falcon and Barnes, but then suddenly from across the plaza, bullets came from another direction. Natasha came running at them, both of her guns firing off ammunition into the drones and then toward Ross. Ross dove for cover behind his wrecked truck. A moment later, he emerged with a similar weapon to the one he had on his vehicle. He aimed the launcher right at Nat who stopped in her tracks, her eyes wide.

“Natasha!” Bucky yelled, trying to get to her, but the drones still had them pinned. Ross fired, but Hulk was faster. He jumped towards Nat, getting there and wrapping his arms around her just as the grenade went off. The park erupted into flames, sending Sam and Bucky through the air as well as Wanda and Steve who were on the other side. “No!” Bucky screamed as the air filled with flames and smoke.

When the world around them came back into focus, there was no charred remains or even a crater, just Hulk and as he opened his arms and uncurved his body, Natasha Romanoff, unharmed. Ross stared at the scene and he was reminded of another moment exactly like this. It had been his daughter that time. Hulk shuddered and fell to his knees, trying to stay in control of the body he and another shared.

Ross snapped out of it, but when he tried to aim again a metal fist had enclosed around his throat. Ross looked up to see a furious Bucky Barnes. No, not Bucky. This was someone else. This was the Winter Soldier.

Barnes tore the gun from Ross’ hands and lifted him into the air. Sam was already running over to Natasha and Hulk, the drones a pile of burning metal on the ground, taken down by the explosion. “If you kill me,” Ross choked out. “They will all die.”

“And if you live, they will never be safe,” Bucky growled. Ross slid his hand to his wrist once more. He spat blood as he stared down at the soldier.

“Checkmate,” Ross said and then hit the control panel. Bucky’s hand jerked and Ross went limp in his arm. He tossed the body aside, but the damage was done.

“What did he do?” Natasha asked, staring at the running program on his wrist remote. Hulk and Sam were behind her, Hulk trying to find something else to break while Falcon tried to calm him down. “James, what did he do?” Bucky looked to her, relieved to see her alive, but it was short lived as a rumbling began beneath their feet. Everyone turned toward the United Nations headquarters as all the windows burst and a yellow gas shot through the building.

* * *

Peter couldn’t see through the mist.

“Karen,” Peter said, “deploy antitoxin.” From his webshooters inside his suit, two needles injected him with the HRX deterrent. With the Iron Spider, he was safe enough, but he had to get out of the building. He had cleared all the above floors, but there were still people to get out downstairs. He only hoped the others had done their jobs and weren’t suffocating from the toxin.

“Status, Spider-Man!” Tony yelled in his ear.

“Can’t see,” Peter said. “Gas is too thick!”

“Kid, you have to get out of there now!”

“No, you have to get the gas out! Get it away from the building!”

“How the hell are we supposed to do that!” Tony said. Peter stumbled around the office he was in, trying to think. It wasn’t laced with magic, this batch, he could feel it. The slight buzzing sensation that accompanied Strange’s magic wasn’t present which meant it could be easily manipulated. He thought back to 2016, a mission from Lagos where Wanda had been pegged dangerous when she had destroyed the building. But before that…

“Wanda!” Peter said. “Where’s Wanda?”

“I got her,” Steve said.

“Get the gas out, Wanda, like you did in Lagos. Send it up!”

“If we send it into the air, it could spread further!” Steve said.

“If it stays in here, we’re all going to die,” Peter said as he could hear shuffling feet floors below him.

“Do it, Maximoff!” Stark yelled.

Back out front, Wanda braced herself. Vision was behind her, Cap having to move out of the way from the toxin.

“You can do this,” Vision said. She looked back to him and then back to the building and her hands lit up with her magic. Wanda thrust her hands towards the UN, her energy crashing through the building like a tidal wave. With a surge of red, she sucked the HRX out of the windows and doors and up into the air like a toxic funnel cloud.

As it rose higher and higher, she became nervous. If it got into the clouds or caught a breeze when she let go, it could infect millions. However, as it shot towards the atmosphere, a glowing ring of orange formed above it. Wanda looked over her shoulder to see Stephen Strange approaching from behind, his fingers circling, creating the portal. He sent her a wink and Wanda couldn’t help the smile that spread on her face. She pushed the HRX through the portal and out of sight.

Strange shut the portal and then signaled to someone. The air became electrified as Thor sent a web of lighting through the air, taking out any remaining toxin or the hostile nanites within it. Peter appeared at a window then, taking in the scene from the lightning to the sorcerer below.

“You’re late!” Peter yelled down from a lower window as he had made his way down slowly.

“And you’ve made a mess!” Strange said. Their banter was cut short by large drones targeting the spider. Peter swung onto the outside of the building to avoid their blasts, but the UN was an isolated building, not many skyscrapers to swing to.

Then, Wanda got an idea.

“Spider-Man!” she yelled and then raised her glowing hands hoping she’d have enough energy after all that she had done in the last ten minutes, especially breaking the hold on the relic.

“Jump!” Wanda yelled and Peter understood immediately and then pushed off from the building’s side, shooting his web at nothing.

Wanda caught the first web and then the second in her magic as Peter flew through the air taking out the drones, crushing them together with his feet. Wanda stayed focus, anticipating his every move, never losing sight of the person she considered her brother. She didn’t drop him, she didn’t miss, and when he swung up high into the air, she let him free fall for just a moment before catching him again. It was a well-choreographed dance and the spider and the witch had finally perfected it.

Two more drones went down as Iron Man flew into the fray. He and Peter downed the rest of the drones with Vision’s help who was up high sniping any remaining while Cap took down any soldiers they now knew to be HYDRA operatives.

Strange had run off to collect the relic from the other battlefield where he encountered a now soot-covered Bruce Banner. He stood over a body, but Strange couldn’t see who it was from his vantage point. Bucky, Natasha, and Sam were with him and they looked just as tired as Banner did.

Strange collected the relic and examined it. Wanda had done a number on it, disrupting the magic perfectly. It was complex and he’d have to take it to Wong to be sure of its abilities. But for now he sent it back to the Sanctum’s vault before rejoining the others.

Strange came upon them just as Peter sent the last drone into the river before he swung down to the ground, his knees buckling beneath him. Stark landed next to him and Strange headed over as well. When he passed Wanda, she nearly collapsed. Strange reached out at the last moment and caught the young woman before she crashed into the ground. “Well done, Miss Maximoff,” Strange told her.

“Thanks,” she said, exhaustion weighing heavily on her. Then, she looked up at him in confusion. “What’s Chaos Magic?” she asked, remembering back to what Wong has said in Hong Kong.

“Something I’d be more than happy to help you understand,” he said. Wanda nodded and then Vision landed before the two of them and Strange handed her off to him.

“Thank you, Doctor,” Vision said. Strange nodded to him and then joined Stark and Peter who were now with Cap. Clint and Hill had also rushed over. The city around them was in a panic. Sirens filled the air and people were hurt, but no drones flew anymore and no mercenary held a gun. The sound of gunfire ceased and the earth remained unshaken by bombs and sonic blasts.

Surrounded by his team, hidden from security cameras and news choppers, Peter’s mask retracted. “Kid, are you okay?” Tony asked. Peter nodded.

“What just happened?” Peter said, listening to the world around him.

Tony looked to him, his face full of relief and then he looked at Cap with a smile that seemed...nostalgic.

“We won.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am praying to the gods that this turned out okay! 
> 
> Strange coming in clutch! There are so many things in this chapter that I have been waiting to write. The moment between Hulk and Nat being one of them! Also, that spider and witch team up! 
> 
> Vision is not in this much and I don't really have a reason, he's just not. IT'S A LOT OF HEROES, OKAY?
> 
> I always wanted to kill Ross, just not Hammer. That will be explained in the next chapter. EVERYTHING will be explained in chapter 9. That is what that one is for. The fallout of the HRX, the battle at the Tower (that is not going to be written, only explained. I can make that an outtake if you want), What will happen to Hammer will also be told. NINE IS GOING TO SHARE ALL OF IT. 
> 
> IronWidow is underrated and their friendship is everything to me so there you go! We're going to be going back to Peter's POV as the main for the final two chapters.
> 
> Guys I am exhausted! This story has taken a lot, but I have loved every second of it. It's killing me to end it soon! I will write something sappier on chapter 10!
> 
> I hope you enjoy that little throwback to A1 at the end there.
> 
> Also, the relic stuff will be explained and when it comes to the tech jammer, well I just wanted to reconnect it all to Karpov. I don't know if what Hope did could actually work, but it's a work of fiction so I am going with it. 
> 
> AND yes I know the Asgardians arent in it much, but i wanted certain people to take down Ross and Hammer and that was important for me.
> 
> OKAY: UP NEXT: Things are cleaned up, Avengers are thanked, Peter makes a trip to Queens for a quick chat with an old foe.


	9. People Friendly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Aftermath of Battle
> 
> Peter visits a few friends
> 
> Everett Ross says thank you?

New York, the ever-resilient city.

There was something strange about the world after a war. It was both chaotic and calm. The relief was there. No more fighting, no more killing, but then there was also the confusion and the consequences that weighed heavily in a post-war city.

New York had been through this before. Whether it was in the burrows or the main city blocks, the Empire State had seen life and death run through its streets. And at the center of all the battling and disaster stood one team, always there to defend it.

When the initial shock of their victory had subsided, the Avengers got to work. They spread out, looking for trapped civilians and made sure any and all weapons or bombs were deactivated. However, not every hero came out completely unscathed.

Wanda was exhausted. Normally after a fight, her energy was depleted, but breaking the spell on the relic and then immediately manipulating copious amounts of toxic gas had taken a toll on the witch. Not to mention all the fighting she had done before that. She was currently sitting at the base of an office building near the UN and Clint was with her, always making sure she was alright.

Sam was also injured with a flesh wound to his shoulder, hit by a bullet as he covered Bucky from the drone assault. Natasha’s head wound from earlier in the week had reopened and she was currently getting stitched back up by paramedics. Bucky was at her side, her hand in his. Then there was a tired Bruce Banner who was speaking with the hazard crew that had shown up rather quickly. They were setting up treatment tents for any civilian that may have been infected by the HRX.

Loki, Thor, Brunnhilde, and Vision had entered the building already, looking for stragglers. Strange assured them that the air would be clean, Wanda’s magic doing a perfect job at removing all of the poison, but if anyone had inhaled the substance, they would need immediate care.

And speaking of inhaling HRX, Peter sat on a lone stretcher a few yards away as Strange cast a spell around him. His mask had returned once they had caught their breath. News choppers flew over Manhattan as ground crews took to the streets. After the week he had, the world finding out about his identity was _not_ going to happen, not if he could help it.

“The air filter on this thing must be pretty damn good,” Strange said as his hands wavered before Peter.

“We updated it,” Peter said.

“Deep breath in,” Strange said and Peter complied. Then, with a shield, Strange smacked Peter on the back and the nanotech pulled away at Peter’s mouth as a small cloud of yellow dust escaped his lungs. “But it’s not perfect,” Strange said. Peter coughed and took shallow breaths as the small amount of HRX left his system.

“Back to the drawing board, I guess,” Peter croaked out and then replaced his mask. Strange sat next to him. It took Peter a few minutes to stop coughing and for his senses to calm down. They had been going a bit haywire since he was hit by the first shell.

Peter’s eyes fell on the coroner’s van down the street, a S.H.I.E.L.D. logo on its side. He had watched as they had placed Ross’ body in it. He watched now as it took off down the street, trailed by a dark SUV. His eyes scanned his surroundings, but he couldn’t find Hammer. Peter knew Natasha and Tony had taken him down, but he didn’t know if the man had been taken into custody yet. Across the street, Steve and Hill were speaking with Agent Ross who had shown up a little bit after the fighting had ceased. He saw flashes of all of his team members, except one.

Where was Tony?

Stark had been with him when he landed after the two of them had taken out the drones, but then had flown off to where Peter did not know. His eyes turned to the sky now, searching for the red suit, but he saw nothing. “If you’re wondering where Stark flew off to,” Stephen said suddenly, “I overheard him and Rhodes saying they were going to do flyovers to make sure there were no more drones and such.” Peter relaxed at the words.

“Oh, that’s, that’s good then,” Peter said. Strange looked over at him.

“What is it?”

“Nothing,” Peter deflected.

“You’re worried about him when you don't need to be,” said Strange. “It’s all over.”

“I am always going to worry about him,” Peter said. “He’s family.” They sat in silence for a while longer, just watching the situation around them. It wasn’t until Loki passed them on his way to check in on Wanda, that Peter spoke. “Thanks, you know, for showing up.”

“New York is my city too,” Strange rationalized. “And I figured you could use the help.”

“You sorcerers sure do come in handy,” Peter said. Strange stared at the young hero, frowning.

“Do you know how unnerving it is talking to you when you can’t see your face?” Stephen asked and Peter let out a quick laugh.

“So I’ve been told,” Peter said. “But too bad. It’s not coming off,” Peter said pointing to his mask.

“Right, of course, it would be a national disaster if people found out a savior of the city was just a kid from Queens,” Strange said in a hushed voice.

 _“International_ disaster, actually, and yes it really would,” Peter said.

“And what’s the story on the other you?” Strange asked. “You got whisked away from your graduation party and then just sort of disappeared while your father was out fighting drones and armed mercenaries.” Peter shrugged. He hadn’t really given it much thought. The news was aware that Peter Parker-Stark had been taken upstate, but that was where the news cycle on him ended.

“We’ll probably just say that I was locked up in the Compound for my own protection. A sad story of an overprotective father or something,” Peter said.

“And speaking of overprotective fathers,” Strange said as Iron Man landed a few yards from them. “I need to go have a word with a king, excuse me,” Strange said as he headed towards Thor who was finishing up helping a young woman from the headquarters before handing her off to a doctor. As Strange passed Tony, the two men gripped each other’s shoulders. If Peter’s ears weren’t still ringing he probably could have picked up on what they were saying. Though, to him, it looked like a thank you and the blossoming of a friendship.

Tony made his way over to Peter, his helmet retracting. Peter stood up and met him halfway. “Hey, kid,” Tony sighed.

“The city safe?” Peter asked.

“For now,” Tony said. “You did good today. I’m proud of you.”

“Thanks,” Peter said, his voice still hoarse.

“However,” Tony continued, “what were you thinking, taking Ross on alone? Really? What could have possibly been going through your head for you to make that decision?” Peter didn’t answer at first. Tony wasn’t mad, Peter could tell that much. He was just worried, just as Peter was about him. Peter reached to his spider emblem and the nanotech pulled away. Peter removed the Mark VII shard and held it out to Tony. Stark took it between his fingers.

“I was improvising.”

* * *

Once Peter had finally felt as if he could breathe properly and he wasn’t going to keel over any time soon, he started making the rounds.

He walked among the many medical teams and law enforcement trying to help out in any way that he could. Stephen was there as well in case there were any major cases he had to personally handle, but it looked as if the antitoxin was working just fine. Only a few patients had to be rushed by chopper to the nearest hospital. Peter made a note to check in on them later.

After another lap around the disaster site, Peter approached Hill, Tony, and Steve who were gathered around a S.H.I.E.L.D. vehicle. It was then that Peter noticed a handcuffed Justin Hammer in the backseat. The man was glaring at Tony, but Stark kept his eyes on Hill, not giving the man the satisfaction.

“We’ll be taking him in for further questioning before handing him off to DHS,” Maria was saying.

“Is that smart?” Tony asked. “I mean, he broke out once. What’s stopping him from doing it again?”

“Your buddy, Strange,” said Hill. “He said he’s going to have one of his sorcerers put wards up in the cell. If he does miraculously break out again, it won’t be with magic. Plus, after an attack like this, he’ll be going into an off-site facility.”

“Like a black site?” Peter asked. Hill pursed her lips and glanced at Steve.

“Technically, those don’t exist,” she said.

“Right, of course,” Peter said. Hill winked at him and Peter smiled beneath his mask.

“What about the HYDRA operatives?” Tony asked. “They were HYDRA this whole time?” Hill nodded.

“Apparently,” she said. “My guess? Remnants from both Karpov and Pierce. We knew they could show up again. I wouldn’t say they were the most well-regarded of the organization. Mostly sympathizers, but we’ll be going through everyone to make sure.”

“HYDRA was after the sphere before,” Peter reminded them.

“We figured there were a few working on the science side of everything,” Cap said. “I don’t think any of us were expecting an entire militant force.”

“Cap’s right,” Tony said. “Once we get everything situated, that’ll be on the roster. The sooner we wipe out these squids, the better.”

“I agree,” Hill said and then her back straightened as she noticed someone approaching them. The men turned to see Everett Ross walking toward them. He gestured for them to follow him away from the car. Hill called over a couple agents to keep an eye on Hammer and joined the others.

“Rogers, Hill,” Ross looked to Peter and Tony, “Starks.”

“Agent Ross, it seems that you now solely own that surname in the U.S. government hierarchy,” Steve said.

“Indeed,” Ross said. “Your buddy Barnes did a number on him.” Cap grimaced and then looked over at Bucky who was getting looked over by Bruce. “Don’t worry, nobody is going to arrest him. Nobody is going to do anything actually.”

“No?” Tony asked. “I’m sure there was an Accord violation in there somewhere, Everett.” Peter looked to Tony, the eyes on his mask widening. Everett ran a hand over his face.

“I think it’s about time we all start thanking you again instead of trying to police you,” Ross said. All of the heroes looked at him in shock. “Maybe another change in the Accords could also be put on the table.”

“This is...unexpected,” Peter said. Ross looked to him.

“I had friends in that building,” Ross said. “In this city as well. Without the Avengers, today could have been much worse, devastating even. However,” Ross said looking to Cap, “we need to talk about _him,_ ” Ross pointed to Loki who grinned back, waving with the dagger in his hands.

“That is a much longer story,” Cap said. “That I would be more than happy to tell you...later.” Ross narrowed his eyes but nodded.

“Very well,” said Everett. “I think you all deserve a bit of a break after the week you’ve had anyways.” Cap offered Ross his hand and Everett gripped it firmly.

“You’re a good man, Everett Ross,” Steve said.

“Just don’t make me regret being on your side, Captain,” Ross said, releasing his hand. He nodded to Hill, Tony, and Peter and then left to go speak with the police commissioner.

“That went well,” Tony said.

“Do you think they’ll give us the key to the city?” Peter asked.

“I think if they were going to do that it would have been after the first New York battle, kid,” Tony said.

“Are you ever going to stop calling me ‘kid’?” Peter asked. Tony grinned at him.

“Absolutely not,” said Tony and then Peter’s eyes turned back to Hammer. Tony followed his gaze. “Don’t waste your breath on him, he’s not worth it.”

“It’s bugging me,” Peter said.

“What is?” Steve asked.

“Hammer’s suit. Where the hell did that come from?” Peter asked.

“Another mystery for another day, I’m afraid,” Tony said. “Rhodey is going to be looking into it, the suits, the knock-off Hulk-Busters, all of it. We’ll get to the bottom of it, just not today,” Tony said rolling out his neck. The sound of chopper blades made them all look up, the news helicopter taking visuals of the Avengers. “I suppose we better call Pepper, let her and Hap know what’s going on.”

“Yeah, and I should call MJ,” Peter said. Behind them, there was a loud sound and they turned to see a billboard crash to the ground. They all winced as it crushed a bus stop. “Maybe in a bit.”

* * *

Brunnhilde was sitting on a crushed car when Bruce found her.  

“Hey,” she said. Bruce leaned against the mangled metal. Brunnhilde reached over and brushed some dirt from his hair. “Nice shirt.” Bruce glanced down at the NYPD sweatshirt he now wore.

“It’s better than most things I’ve worn post-Hulk,” Bruce said.

“You okay?” Brunnhilde asked.

“I am,” Bruce decided. “Thaddeus Ross has been a rather nasty thorn in my side for a while now, you know? I don’t wish death on anyone, but knowing he’s not going to be able to hurt anyone else is a bit of a comfort.

“And what about the big guy? Romanoff said he took quite the beating from that explosion.” Bruce shrugged.

“Your guess is as good as mine,” Bruce said. “I don’t know what happens when he’s in the driver’s seat.”

“Right, two separate beings,” she said.

“Yeah, but you like me best, right?” Bruce asked, his mouth upturned in a small smile. Brunnhilde thought about that for a moment.

“Well, I don’t know, I did meet Hulk first,” Brunnhilde said. “Though, I suppose you’re a bit easier to talk to.”

“I’m easier to talk to?” Bruce said, raising his brows. “Is that the best you can do?”

“What? It’s true!” Brunnhilde said climbing down from her perch and joining him on the street. She lightly knocked his shoulder.

“Thanks for the help,” Bruce said. Brunnhilde shrugged.

“You helped fight for my home, figured I could do the same,” she said.

“I wouldn’t call what happened to Asgard a victory, Brunnhilde,” Bruce pointed out.

“No,” she said, “but you were there and you tried and that meant a lot. I know I didn’t speak so highly of Asgard when Thor wanted to go back, but it _was_ my home. Once I would have died protecting it. Almost did during that first battle with Hela. Then with the three of you, I was ready to do it again. This time more out of revenge than duty and honor, but the same outcome, I suppose. So, I should be thanking you as well.”

“I didn’t do much,” Bruce said. “Big guy did. Remember?” Brunnhilde straightened and faced him.

“It wasn’t Hulk who flew the Commodore so expertly and saved our hides,” Brunnhilde said and then looked him once over before swaggering away. Bruce stared after her and when he snapped out of his daze he noticed Natasha looking at him, her brows raised.

“Oh, don’t even start,” he said.

“Ah, come on, Bruce,” Nat said as he joined her. “I like her and clearly—”

“Don’t finish that sentence, Romanoff,” Bruce said. Natasha smiled and wrapped her arm around his.

“You’re allowed to be happy, Bruce,” she whispered. “And besides, Brunnhilde may be the only one tough enough to handle the other you.”

“You handle him just fine,” Bruce told her.

“True, but I’ve got my own angry beast to deal with now,” Nat said, jerking her thumb over to Bucky who was now with Sam and it looked like he was apologizing. Bucky's hands hovered over Sam's injury as if he could will it to get better.

“Oh, very terrifying,” Bruce said. Natasha grimaced.

“It comes and goes,” said Nat as they picked their way through the debris in the street. “Uh oh,” she said suddenly.

“What?” Bruce asked and Nat pointed to a woman who was heading for Steve, Hill, Peter, and Tony.

Hope was walking alongside the woman they knew to be Sharon Carter. Sharon was talking to the Wasp, her hands flying over a datapad.

“Is that…?” Bruce asked as Sharon approached Cap.

“Yep.”

“That's not awkward at all.”

* * *

“Agent Thirteen,” Tony said, surprised. Hill and Steve both turned over their shoulders as Sharon and Hope approached. Peter, who had been told the story of Steve and Sharon’s brief fling from Bucky, looked between Cap and Hill, gauging their reactions.

“Sharon,” Cap greeted.

“Captain Rogers, Agent Hill, Mister Stark,” Sharon looked to Peter, “Spider-Man.” Peter waved. “Nice work today.” Hope watched on in confusion, sensing the mood. Clearly, nobody had filled her in yet.

“Thank you,” Tony answered as Cap was looking a bit flustered. “Doing a follow-up for your boss?”

“Sort of,” Sharon said and then gestured to Hope. “Miss Van Dyne and I found something in the tunnels.”

“Tunnels?” Peter asked.

“Beneath the UN there are old subway tunnels that were shut down when the new headquarters was built. They’re usually not accessible, but your team has been informing me that magic has been in play. So I suppose anything is possible at this point.”

“What did you find?” Cap asked. Sharon handed him the datapad and Steve’s brow furrowed before handing it to Hill. Tony slid next to her and looked over her shoulder.

“It’s an enlarged version of the dispersal device Pierce had,” Hope explained.

“Hammer built a bigger one?” Tony asked.

“No, I mean it’s _literally_ enlarged,” said Hope. “More stolen tech of my father’s. Scott has taken all the shrinking tech much to Agent Ross’ disapproval and he’ll be handling it.”

“I’m not too crazy on the idea of Mister Lang taking it either. It’s evidence,” Sharon said.

“Well, you are more than welcome to ask me anything you would like to know. The device is still there, we just took all the bells and whistles so you couldn’t shrink it down again,” said Hope. “I’ve seen what happens when our technology gets into the hands of others and I don’t intend to let that happen again. Excuse me,” Hope said and then took the datapad and walked away.

“I can now see why my aunt thought so highly of her father,” Sharon said. At the mention of Peggy, Steve’s jaw flexed.

“Well, thank you for letting us know,” Tony said.

“Anything else?” asked Steve.

“Yes,” Sharon nodded. "I was informed that Hammer and Secretary Ross were after the list attached to the Accords. I am happy to tell you, they never got close to it. The UN President stated that a new and improved security system was uploaded just a few days ago. It’s airtight.”

“Wonder how that happened…” Tony said nonchalantly. Peter shook his head. Of course Tony found the time to do that.

“And S.H.I.E.L.D.’s list?” Peter asked.

“All secure as well,” Hill said, “Fitzsimmons is pretty good at their jobs.”

“I don’t know what a Fitzsimmons is, but okay,” Peter said.

“I need to get back to D.C.,” said Sharon, “but it was good to see you,” she said to Steve.

“You too, Sharon,” said Cap. Sharon nodded to the team and then headed back to one of the many SUVs.

“I don’t see it,” Tony said, watching Sharon.

“See what?” Cap asked.

“The resemblance between Thirteen and Peggy.”

“You knew Peggy Carter?” Peter asked, surprised.

“Sure,” Tony said with a shrug. “She and Dad went way back. Were even best friends with that one,” Tony said pointing at Cap. “Which reminds me, do you two…” Tony gestured between Steve and Hill, “fondu?” Steve’s face fell immediately as Tony tried to hold in his laughter.

“Howard told you about that?” Cap asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Tony said. “And now, Clint has to know too,” Tony said as he casually walked away.

“Tony, no!” Cap said going after him, but Tony engaged his thrusters. Cap ran after him and Peter could still hear Tony laughing.

“Fondue?” Hill asked.

 _“No idea,”_ said Peter. “Not a clue.”

* * *

As Tony and Cap acted like children, Peter went to check on Wanda.

Vision was with her as she drank some water. “Hey,” Peter said kneeling down in front of her.

“Hey, yourself,” Wanda said.

“You doing okay?” Wanda nodded.

“Nice work with the swinging,” Wanda complimented.

“I knew we’d figure it out,” Peter said. “Though, I think you deserve the highest praise. A lot of people would have died if it weren’t for you, Wanda.”

“It was a risky move, Peter,” Wanda said. “How did you know Strange was going to show up?”

“I didn’t,” Peter admitted, “but I find that a lot of things tend to work themselves out. Think of it as fate.”

“I don’t know how realistic fate is,” Vision said.

“Says the man with the infinity stone in his forehead,” said Peter.

“Fair enough,” said Vision.

“Did you see where Strange went?” Peter asked. Wanda nodded.

“He was just here talking to us with Loki. Apparently, the thing that was blocking Loki’s magic was some old spell. Ancient even,” said Wanda. “It’s not written in many books anymore so Strange isn’t sure where the rogue sorcerers found it. He’s going to look into it.”

“Makes you wonder what other kinds of magic are out there capable of challenging the skills of Loki,” Vision said.

“I’ve seen him falter around a toaster,” said Peter. “I’m sure there are all sorts of forces out there that could defeat him.” That got a smile from Wanda and Peter called that a win. Wanda turned her face to the sky, letting the sun hit her face when her brows pulled together.

“Is it just me or is the Tower on fire?” Wanda asked. Peter looked towards Avengers Tower and there was indeed smoke rising from the upper floors.

“Yeah, that’s our fault,” Thor said as he walked up behind Peter.

“What did you do?” Peter asked. Thor just grimaced at him.

Great.

* * *

Once they figured 42nd street was in the very capable hands of the NYPD and other government agencies, the Avengers went home.

Luckily, the elevators still worked and most of the building was still in one piece. It was the top few floors, including the party deck that needed repairs. Much like how it looked after the Battle of New York. Thor had explained that Ross and Hammer had sent hostiles to attack the Tower and he, Loki, and Brunnhilde had fought there way through it all.

Tony and Peter headed to their penthouse and were met with smashed windows and many deactivated drones. Tony frowned as he pulled a dagger from his wall. “Well, Pepper _has_ been wanting to redecorate,” said Tony.

“I’m thinking reinforced glass,” Peter said. “Perhaps a coat of paint?”

“Smart ass,” Tony said. Peter rubbed his hands over his face and then through his hair. He had retracted the mask as soon as he got into the elevator and it was as if he could finally breathe again.

Tony stepped away to call Pepper and fill her in while Peter headed for his room. It was a miracle that his bedroom remained untouched in the battle. There was debris on his balcony and a few cracks in the glass, but overall, it was okay.

The last time he had been in the Tower was to get ready for his graduation party. That seemed ages ago now. He picked up his garish blue graduation gown and let it run over his hands. Then, his eyes caught a photo of MJ that he had on his nightstand. It was from last summer before they were together. The two of them had gone to Central Park for a concert. Neither of them knew the band, but the organizer was giving out free food for all who attended and they couldn't resist. Halfway through the set, MJ had snapped this photo of them. Peter had his arm loosely around her shoulders and while she was looking at the camera, he was looking at her. Even then, he was hopelessly in love.

He just didn’t know it yet.

“Are you going to go see her?” Tony said as he leaned in the doorway of Peter’s room, he was out of his suit now, the nano casing glowing brightly on his chest. “You can, we’re all good here. Not much to do now.” Peter looked away from the photo and back out the window. He looked to Queens and a conversation from earlier echoed in his mind.

“I have to go see someone else first,” Peter said. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Peter, wait,” Tony said stopping him as he headed for the balcony.

“What?” Tony approached his kid and then pulled him into his arms. Peter relaxed and hugged Tony back. It was the first time they could be like this since before the fighting began. Father and son. They stayed like that for a moment before Tony pulled back and gripped Peter by the back of the neck. “Dad?” Peter asked after a another moment of silence. 

“I’m just really proud of you, son,” Tony said. “But we’ll talk later, you go do what you need to do.”

“You’re not going anywhere?”

“Never.”

* * *

Peter swung all the way to Queens.

He considered changing out of his suit and doing this simply as himself, but he ultimately figured the suit would be a good idea in this situation. Peter landed on a familiar apartment building across the street from an abandoned brownstone. He stepped off the roof and swung down to the fire escape. He knocked twice on the window. It slid open after a moment and Flash Thompson stepped to the side to let Spider-Man into his room.

Peter stood there awkwardly at first before he looked around. “Karen, scan for video and audio devices,” Peter said and Flash looked at him in confusion.

 _“Negative. All clear, Peter,”_ Karen said. Peter nodded and then his mask retracted. Flash’s eyes widened as he watched the nanotech work.

“Can’t be too careful,” Peter said. Flash focused back on him.

“Did you think I was going to record you? I didn’t even know you were coming here, Peter,” Flash said. Peter shrugged and then started walking around the room. He caught sight of the Bill Nye poster and couldn’t help the smile that appeared on his face.

“So, MJ and Ned told you everything?” Peter asked, leaning against Flash’s desk.

“Is that what you seriously want to talk about right now? Dude, you just fought a war in Midtown,” Flash said gesturing to the TV that was showing news coverage of the aftermath.

“Right,” said Peter. “But that’s over now and MJ told me you wanted to talk.”

“It didn’t have to be _now,”_ Flash said. “Shouldn’t you be like in a hospital bed or something. They said Spider-Man got hit by a missile.”

“It was a grenade and no, I’m fine. I’m tougher than I look,” Peter said.

“This whole time…” Flash said, having to sit down. “You let me beat on you when you could have taken me down with a single punch.”

“I’ve only been like this for a few years, so it wasn’t the whole time,” corrected Peter. “And as for beating you up, well, I never wanted to do that. Okay, I did,” Peter admitted. “Especially after you made that comment about my parents,” Peter said remembering back to the day when Flash had twisted that particular knife.

“I’m so sorry about that,” Flash said.

“So you said at the party,” Peter reminded.

“Yeah, thanks for that by the way. You saved my ass.”

“No need to thank me, it’s my job,” Peter said.

“So, you’re an Avenger then? That’s a thing now?” Peter nodded. “This is so weird…”

 _“You_ think it’s weird?” Peter said with a laugh. “Dude, I got bit by a radioactive spider, got freaky powers, then months later I’m getting my ass handed to me by Captain America and taking down a giant Ant-Man. Not to mention I get adopted by Tony _freaking_ Stark all because I became an orphan. And now, I’m having a chat about all of it with a guy who claimed to hate me for _years._ This is _beyond_ weird.” Flash looked rather guilty after that. Peter took a breath, trying to get his emotions under control. As he let it out, he coughed a couple of times.

“Are you okay?” asked Flash.

“Got a bit of toxic gas in my lungs, no worries.” Flash shook his head at that ridiculous statement.

“Look, Peter, I never _hated_ you,” Flash said, standing. “I was jealous and it only increased after that stupid field trip. I should have never treated you the way I did. I’m not expecting you to forgive me, but maybe we could call a truce. And don’t think this is because you’re all…” Flash gestured to the suit. “I just get it now, you know? Your life hasn’t been easy and I should have acknowledged that.”

“Wasn’t like you knew,” Peter pointed out.

“But I knew enough. Your parents, your uncle, May...I knew enough.”

“Well, I appreciate that Flash,” Peter said and he meant it. “And I think I could agree to a truce. You did save my ass after all.” Flash’s brow furrowed. Peter gestured to the fire escape. “The day I asked you to help me with the mission.”

“Right, how did that work?”

“A well thought out plan of Tony’s and some help from two very small heroes,” Peter explained

“Well that explains why Spider-Man was talking so highly of Ant-Man,” Flash said.

“He was doing what?” Peter asked.

“You may just have to ask him about it,” Flash said with a grimace.

“Alright,” Peter said. “So, you’re good then? You don’t need me to go get Sargeant Barnes?” Flash flinched at the mention of Bucky.

“Please don’t,” Flash said. “That man...I don’t know how you manage to be around him.”

“Once you’ve seen the Winter Soldier in an apron baking cherry pie at Christmas, he doesn’t seem all that scary,” Peter said with a grin.

“Jesus, Parker,” Flash said. “Or Parker-Stark, I suppose.” Flash gave the Iron Spider another look. “So is that new or…?”

“A needed upgrade at times. I’m durable, but I’m not bulletproof,” Peter explained.

“Right, so do I need to also thank you for saving us in D.C. or can it just be a blanket gratitude sort of thing?” Flash asked.

“I think we’ve thanked each other enough for one day,” Peter said.

“Thank god,” Flash said. “So, what are you going to do now?”

“Now,” Peter said walking to the window and slipping back out onto the fire escape. “I’m going to go see my girlfriend,” Flash saluted to him as Peter jumped from the building a headed to MJ’s apartment. Flash Thompson and Peter Parker having a truce, who would have thought?

* * *

As soon as Peter landed outside MJ’s window, she was yanking him inside.

Peter gathered Michelle into his arms and he felt whole. He clung to her as if she was the only thing left in the world. With everything going on, he hadn’t really realized how much he missed her.

Peter pulled back and searched her face for any injury that could have happened during the party. MJ grabbed his hands and kept them still in hers. “Are you okay?” she whispered.

“I’m fine, I’m okay, I promise,” Peter said. MJ then pushed him and he stumbled from surprised.

“You can’t just fly off a building with Sam Wilson like that, Peter!” MJ shouted. Peter, very confused, stared at her.

“I thought we got all this stuff out of the way,” Peter said.

“We did,” MJ admitted. “I just wanted to say it to your face once.”

“Michelle Jones, you are a mystery,” Peter said, twirling one her curls around his fingers. “And I’ve missed you.” MJ smiled and then tapped his chest, right over the emblem.

“They weren’t showing the fight on TV, the news couldn’t get close enough, but I was listening to an old police scanner,” MJ said pointing to the device on her bed. “They said you were in the building when the HRX stuff was released.”

“I was,” Peter said, nodding. “But I’m _fine_. Strange fixed me up and I had the antidote.”

“That was a stupid move,” MJ said. Peter grinned at her.

“I know and you’re always telling me not to be stupid,” Peter reminded her.

“You’re an idiot,” MJ said, but she was smiling.

“But I’m _your_ idiot,” Peter said.

“I know,” MJ said and then pulled him in for a kiss. Peter held her in his arms and sighed into the kiss. God, he really had missed her. Peter had just pulled her closer when MJ’s bedroom door flew open and an out of breath Ned Leeds stumbled into the room.

“Peter!” Ned yelled and MJ jumped out of the way as Peter’s best friend nearly tackled him. “I saw you swinging over here from my place and I just had to make sure you were okay.” Peter hugged him back, receiving an amused look from MJ over Ned’s shoulder.

“I’m alright, bud,” Peter said. The two friends separated and Ned’s eyes widened at the sight of the Iron Spider.

“Woah, I’ve never seen it up close,” Ned said feeling the metal. “Is it comfortable?” Peter stretched his arms out.

“Yeah, doesn’t feel that different to the other one, just a bit more solid, you know?” Peter said, hitting his chest. Ned then seemed to notice MJ.

“Oh, did I ruin a moment?” Ned asked. Peter and MJ looked at one another.

“No,” they both answered and Ned beamed.

“So, Spider-Man, want to fill us in on everything?” MJ asked.

“Can food be provided first?” he asked.

“I think I can I find you a snack, Parker,” MJ said.

“Oh, thank god.”

* * *

It was a couple hours later that Peter finally got home to the Tower.

He had told MJ and Ned everything and it felt great to just ramble about the last couple of days to them. They knew some due to the couple of phone calls they had at the compound, but he had all the details now. He avoided the whole Bucky snapping Ross’ neck part and when he saw Hill throw a HYDRA agent in front of a moving truck, but everything else was laid out on the table.

When he got home, he immediately took off his suit. As soon as the suit was back in the casing, he ran for the shower. He would have to bench the Iron Spider for a while. As much as he liked it, he preferred his other one. There was only so much time you could spend in a metal suit before it became irritating.

Once he was showered and took a moment to collect himself, Peter headed for the roof. Back in his favourite spot in the entire city, Peter allowed himself to breathe and that weight that Fury mentioned all those weeks ago, slowly lifted. He couldn’t believe everything that happened in the past couple of months. At times, he didn’t think he was going to get through it or that they were going to win.

He thought back to when they didn’t know who was targetting them and how anxious he had been. That fear only increased when the enemy was known. But of course, while there was the negative, the positive shone through as well.

While battling HRX and vengeful villains, Peter grew closer with the team, got an amazing girlfriend, was announced as the heir to Stark Industries, got adopted by the best people he knew, and he was accepted into MIT. Life was looking up for Peter and it was hard to imagine that all this craziness had started when he was stressing over a _field trip._ Peter laughed at the ridiculousness of the situation.

“Laughing to yourself, never a good sign.” Peter looked over his shoulder to see Tony.

“I knew you were there,” Peter said.

“Course you did,” Tony said as he joined Peter at the balcony. “How are your friends?”

“They’re good. I needed that, to see them,” Peter said.

“I figured as much.”

“How is everyone here?” Peter asked.

“Tired, but alive,” Tony said. “Pepper and Happy got here a bit after you left. Make sure you go talk to her before you get to sleep, okay?” Peter nodded. “Ross called as well, the antitoxin is doing its job. All patients are expected to recover.”

“That’s...really good,” Peter said and then sighed in relief. “And Bucky? How is he?”

“Barnes is okay. Little off since he killed Ross, which is to be expected. Natasha and Steve are with him right now. Give him time, he’ll work through it,” Tony said. “What about you? You doin’ alright?”

“I wish people would stop asking me that,” Peter said.

“It’s second nature at this point, kid,” said Tony.

“Well, I’m fine. Tired as all hell and my entire body hurts, but I think I just need some sleep. I think all of the stress and everything from this week may hit in a couple days and I’ll have that breakdown I promised you a few days ago.”

“And I’ll be right here for it. If you need someone to yell at or just have someone listen, I got you.” Tony said.

“I know,” Peter said. “Thanks.”

“Oh, almost forgot,” Tony said reaching into his pocket. “Thought you might want this back.” Tony held out the Mark VII shard. “I think you may need it more than I do at the moment.” Peter took the shard into his hands and watched the low light of the city below reflect off of it. “You can bring it to MIT, a little piece of home, you know?”

“I think the giant picture they have of you hanging in the engineering department will be enough of a reminder,” Peter joked.

“Hey, I look great in that photo,” Tony said. “And now that _somebody_ destroyed my statue, it’s all I’ve got.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Peter said. "It was a really cool statue."

“Just wait till they make a statue of you, Spider-Man,” Tony said. “One day it’ll happen.” Peter smiled at the idea of that and then looked out across the city.

“So, what now?” Peter asked.

“Well,” Tony said as he looked at the bracelet on his wrist that glowed softly with blue light, “I think I have an idea.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a day for Spider-Man fans! The Far From Home trailer came out and I AM IN LOVE. There is so much happening in that film and I cannot wait! Also! that end bit with Flash? I was dying of laughter! July come faster! 
> 
> Okay, onto the story. There is one more chapter, but it's really an epilogue. The story could have easily ended here, but we still have one more thing to do! Any guesses?
> 
> Thank you for your continued support on Dysfunctional!+


	10. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we go. The finale of Dysfunctional.

The Avengers Compound had never looked so different.

All the military-grade vehicles and defense mechanisms had been moved inside the hangar to be replaced with brilliant white tents and floral arrangements. Glittering lights and flowing fountains lined the walkways as professional photographers snapped away. Also, while the grounds were usually filled with agents and engineers, there were now friends and family in evening wear with champagne flutes in hand. Above everything, there lay an invisible force field that would block any camera or any other prying eye as everyone wanted a glance at the biggest event of the year.

The wedding of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts.

It had been a long time coming. Almost a decade they had been together and even when they fought and had taken breaks, their love remained. And today they would take their vows and be forever bonded as husband and wife.

Amongst all the excitement was their son, Peter, who was probably the most excited of the entire wedding party. Peter had been waiting for this day since Tony told him that he had proposed to Pepper. And after all the craziness and stress of the last six months, they were all in desperate need of a celebration. And what better way to do that, than with a wedding.

“So, you haven’t seen the dress then?” Steve asked as he tied his tie, looking at Tony in the reflection of the mirror. They were in one of the spare rooms of the compound that had been converted into a suite for the groom and his groomsmen. Tony had chosen wisely, Peter thought, with Rhodey as his best man and then Peter, Steve, and Bruce as his groomsmen. This was also one of the only times Tony managed to get Peter into a suit other than the one he used to fight giant robots.

“Not a glance,” Tony said as he fastened his cufflinks. Stark wore a perfectly tailored three-piece Armani suit, complete with a white rose on his lapel. The rest of the men wore Armani as well, but simpler two-piece ensembles rather than the full vested look.

“Do you really believe in all that bad luck nonsense?” Bruce asked. Tony shrugged.

“No, but there are some traditions we wanted to keep,” Tony explained.

“And Clint officiating the wedding, is that one of those traditions?” Rhodey asked. Peter had found that particular detail the funniest. According to Natasha, Clint had gotten ordained years ago on a dare and rather enjoyed it.

“Robin Hood offered and I thought, 'why not?’, right? Keep it in the family,” Tony said.

“Let’s just hope he keeps the ceremony clean,” Peter said. “His crude sense of humor is the last thing we need.”

“Barton can be professional when he needs to be,” assured Steve, still fumbling with his tie.

“Oh my god, you’re a human disaster, Rogers,” Tony said. “Come here.” Steve handed over the tie to Tony who expertly fastened it around his neck with a Windsor Knot. “You would think you’d be an expert at this, being a soldier and all.”

“Give the man a break,” Rhodey said. “Hasn’t had to wear a fancy suit all that much since coming out of the ice.” Tony finished tying the tie with a flourish.

“Thanks,” Steve said and Tony patted his shoulder gently. “So, you nervous?” Steve asked, sitting to put on his shoes.

“Me? Nervous?” Tony scoffed. “I don’t get nervous.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Happy said as he came into the room. “He’s always nervous. He’s just gotten better at hiding it.” Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well, I bet Pepper is freaking out,” Tony said and Peter noted the hopefulness in his voice.

“Your bride is as calm as ever, Tony,” Happy confirmed. Tony smiled at that.

“Of course she is,” Tony said. “She’s a rock.”

“Indeed she is,” Happy said as he sat next to Peter.

“How does she look?” Tony asked.

“I’m not telling you,” Happy said and Tony frowned.

“I thought you were my guy, Hap,” said Tony.

“I’m her guy too, Boss, and frankly, she scares me more than you,” Happy said. “And so, I listen to her more.”

“Of course you do,” Tony said.

“And what about you, Happy?” Bruce asked. “Are you nervous? Pretty big job walking the bride down the aisle.” Happy smiled at that. Peter had overheard when Pepper had asked Happy if he would do the honor of escorting her. He had said yes immediately and Peter swore to himself that he would never tell the team that Happy had cried. It was one of those rare moments that he didn’t mind eavesdropping on his family.

“I’ve been the head of security for these two for as long as I can remember,” said Happy. “I think I can manage to walk her down a few yards of fabric.”

“So you’re terrified?” Rhodey said.

“Yeah, pretty much,” said Happy. Peter clapped Happy on the back. “Don’t look so smug, Pete,” Happy said. “Don’t you have a speech to make later?” Peter’s expression dropped and all the other men started to laugh. Public speaking, still not his favourite thing. Even at his parent’s wedding.

“He’ll do fine,” Tony said. “Just talk about me.”

“Right, because today is just about you,” Peter said. Tony pretended to think on that statement.

“Isn’t every day?” Tony said with a wink.

“He’s using humor to mask his nerves,” Steve said. “I’ve known you long enough Tony to catch that immediately.” Tony glared at Cap.

“So what if I’m nervous?” Tony said, finally giving in. “It’s a different kind of nerves, you know? Whole other kind of feeling.”

“Tony Stark settling down with one woman for the rest of his life,” Bruce said. “Who would have thought?”

“What about you, Banner?” Tony asked, changing the subject.

“What do you mean?” Bruce asked.

“I think he’s talking about Brunnhilde,” Peter said. Since the battle a few weeks ago, Brunnhilde and Bruce had gotten a lot closer. The Asgardians had decided to stay until the wedding, rather than going back to Vanaheim and there was a lot of free time.

Bruce spent every day with the Valkyrie and had even let the Hulk out once so he could have some time with her. That was a bit of a nerve-wracking day for the Compound, but Hulk had behaved accordingly. The team had temporarily moved back upstate until the Tower was repaired and after everything, they were very grateful for the quiet their grounds provided. This also allowed the Hulk some breathing room.

Bruce narrowed his eyes at Peter. “What about me and Brunnhilde?” he asked.

“Even I see what’s going on there, Banner,” Steve said.

“Yeah and Cap is usually the one who is oblivious to all this stuff,” Tony pointed out and Steve nodded in agreement. Bruce sighed and leaned back into the couch, careful not to wrinkle his suit.

“It’s complicated…” he said.

“What’s so complicated about it?” Rhodey asked. “She’s beautiful, strong, and she’s clearly interested in you.”

“Maybe I don’t want a relationship with somebody that lives on a different planet?” Bruce offered.

“You lived on a different planet for two years,” Peter pointed out. Bruce pointed a finger at him.

“That was different,” Bruce said. “And it wasn’t by choice.”

“Hey man, I get it,” Happy said. “Long distance relationships can be a bitch, but if you think about it, she’s really only one rainbow bridge away.” Bruce rolled his eyes.

“Alright, alright, stop teasing the doc,” Tony said. “Every relationship goes at its own pace.”

“Thank you, Tony,” Bruce said.

“No problem,” said Stark. “Now, how does it look?” Tony said, spreading his arms to show off his tux. “Okay?”

“I think you look great.” They all turned at the strange, new voice. Standing in the doorway of the suite was a young man, perhaps a little younger than Peter, with golden curls and large blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face and didn’t seem to be bothered by the fact he had just walked into a room full of superheroes uninvited. Tony took a step towards him as a small smile of his own appeared on his face. Peter was confused and it seemed like the rest of the team was as well.

“That’s because the last time you saw me, I was wearing a poncho,” Tony said and then crossed the room and engulfed the young man in a hug. Peter looked to Steve who just shrugged. _No idea,_  Steve mouthed. When they separated, Tony placed his hands on the teen’s shoulders and got a proper look at him. “You’re taller,” Tony noticed.

“That’s what happens when you get older, Tony,” the kid said.

“No need to be a smart ass, Keener,” Tony said and then it all clicked. Harley Keener, the kid from Tennesse. “Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?”

“Your fiancée thought it would be a nice surprise,” Harley said. “And I wanted to prove I could still get one over that thick skull of yours.” Tony snorted.

“Of course you did.” Bruce awkwardly cleared his throat and Tony turned to the room. “Right, sorry. Gentlemen, I’d like you to meet Harley Keener. Harley, this is Happy, Rhodey, Bruce, Steve, and my son, Peter.”

“Hey,” Harley said. “Though, I already know who you are. Kind of hard to not know,” he said.

“So, this is the kid who saved your ass in Tennesee?” Rhodey asked.

“That’s an oversimplification,” Tony said. “Technically, I saved myself.”

 _“Technically,_ you broke into my garage,” Harley said, “and _then_ I saved your ass by sending your suit to Miami. Though, I guess that doesn’t compare to all the times _Spider-Man_ has saved you,” Harley said looking at Peter who nearly choked. Happy smacked Peter on the back a couple of times as he caught his breath.

“Seriously?” Peter said to his dad.

“I didn’t tell him!” Tony defended.

“No, he didn’t,” Harley said. “Though, if you pay attention, it’s not that hard to guess. Sorry,” Harley said sheepishly.

“Great,” said Peter and then stood and approached the teen. “Well, I suppose I should welcome you to the inner circle.” Peter offered him his hand and Harley shook it. A click came from their right and they saw Tony with his phone out, taking a picture. “Really?”

“What?” Tony said. “This is a big moment for me.” Peter rolled his eyes and Harley laughed. “Harley,” Tony said, putting his phone away. “How did you get in here and past security?”

“Oh!” Harley said reaching into his jacket. “I said I had an important piece of tech for the boss.” Out of his pocket, Harley pulled a small cylindrical object. It was the same color as the Iron Man suit.

“I cannot believe you still have that,” Tony said. Peter gestured to the stick and Harley handed it over. Peter examined it for a moment before looking at Tony.

“You gave a kid a flash grenade?” Peter said, the judgment clear in his eyes. Harley took the piece of tech back as Peter handed it to him.

“I gave you a multi-million dollar suit, so are we really surprised?” Tony said.

“Tony…” Steve said, exasperated.

“Hey, hey, hey, this is a judgment-free zone, Rogers,” Tony said. “And you shouldn’t be the one to talk when you beat up a kid in an airport the first time you met him.”

“I didn’t know he was a kid!” Steve said.

“Ah, family,” Rhodey said. “Beautiful, isn’t it?” Tony smiled wide.

 _“Boss,”_ F.R.I.D.A.Y. said, _“I believe it's time.”_ Tony was frozen for a moment before he took a deep breath.

“I guess that's my cue to go find my seat,” Harley said and then placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Tony.”

“Thanks, kid,” Tony said. Harley nodded to the rest of the room and then left to go join the other guests.

“Are you ready, Tones?” Rhodey asked. Tony looked to his friends, his son, and nodded.

“Alright, gang,” he said, "showtime.”

* * *

Tony and his groomsmen headed to the altar

Happy was back inside waiting for Pepper while the rest of them greeted guests as they got ready for the ceremony to begin. Near the front row were Ned and MJ, both dressed in formal wear. Tony greeted both of them, shaking Ned’s hand and giving a hug to MJ.

“You look lovely, Miss Jones,” Tony said. MJ smiled and looked down at her dress. It wasn’t as formal as the one she had worn to the gala, but still elegant. A short cranberry colored dress that looked beautiful in the light of the setting summer sun.

“Thank you, Tony,” she said. Tony gave Ned one more peace sign before joining Clint up on the dais. Peter kissed MJ on the cheek.

“You do look beautiful,” he said and then look to Ned. “Both of you,” Peter said. Ned winked at him and Peter laughed before following his dad. Thor, Loki, and Brunnhilde sat near the front as well, and Peter pitied anyone who challenged the wardrobe of the Asgardian Royal Family. Peter caught that Brunnhilde was looking at Bruce, her expression gentle and open, something Peter had never seen from the warrior. It seemed that they had similar effects on each other, Bruce and Brunnhilde.

Peter stood next to Rhodey who stood right next to Tony. Rhodes was whispering something to Tony and the latter was listening intently, a firm grip on his best friend’s arm.

“So, that was Harley,” Steve said in Peter’s ear. Peter looked to Cap and then back at the audience where he saw Harley near the middle of the crowd.

“Yep,” Peter said. “I suppose that's the original me, huh?” Steve shook his head.

“No, Peter,” Steve said. “He may have helped Tony, but you’ve changed him. And not in a bad way or a forceful way, but you’ve brought out the better side of him. I have never seen him this happy and you did that. You saved Tony Stark.” Peter stared up at Steve, trying to process everything he had just said. It had never occurred to him that he had influenced Tony. Sure, Tony had changed _his_ life for the better so many times, but he sometimes forgot how much they had affected each other’s lives. Clint had said something similar over Christmas and Peter was just now truly understanding the importance of their relationship. Peter glanced over at Tony who was hugging Rhodey and Peter smiled.

“Thanks, Steve,” Peter whispered. Steve patted him on the back affectionately.

And then, the music began.

The first one to walk down the aisle was Hope. Her bridesmaid dress, a shimmering one-shoulder gold gown that looked stunning under the canopy of lights above them. Peter watched as she made the procession down the aisle and then caught the way Scott was looking at her, his eyes nearly tearing up at the sight of the woman he loved. His daughter, Cassie, was next to him. She was smiling widely at Hope who winked at her as she passed.

Following Hope was Maria and then Wanda. Both women looked amazing and Steve was just as hopelessly in love as Maria walked towards them as Scott was. Vision too, who had forgone his human disguise for the event. Tony had wanted him to look like him and the android was more than happy to comply.

Shortly after Wanda, came the Maid of Honor. Natasha wore a similar, but different dress than the other bridesmaids. Hers was strapless and contrasted beautifully with her red hair. Pepper had asked Natasha to be her Maid of Honor as soon as Tony had set the date. Pepper never would have imagined that the woman who she first knew as Natalie Rushman would grow to be her closest friend.

Nat winked at Bucky as she passed him in the front row and Barnes was nearly melting at the sight of her. Shuri, who was next to him, had her arm around him, grinning at both. T’Challa was there too, next to his sister. The Wakandans had arrived a few days prior and Peter learned that Shuri was Bucky and Natasha’s biggest fan. Peter didn’t blame her, they made a great couple.

The music shifted into a softer and more melodic song. They had forgone the traditional wedding march and the song that played seemed to light up the space around them. Cooper Barton came down the aisle next, holding his baby brother, Nathaniel, who was the ring bearer. Then, all the guests stood as Lila Barton appeared at the end of the aisle with a smiling Pepper Potts and Happy Hogan behind her.

Peter heard Tony gasp as he looked at his bride. Pepper looked breathtaking. Her hair was loose across her shoulders, slightly pinned back by a few gold pins, but no veil. She carried a bouquet of white roses all bound by a gold ribbon and her engagement ring seemed to glow in the light. Her dress was the real gem. It was strapless, brilliantly white, and had a fine layer of custom lace over the top. The train wasn’t long, but still Happy was aware of it as they started to walk.

Lila spread white petals as she walked, keeping in time with the music. Pepper didn’t take her eyes off of Tony as she approached, her arm firmly around Happy’s who was near to tears. Peter looked to Tony just in time to see him wipe a few of his own from his cheeks.

A decade later and this was it.

Lila approached the dais and then Laura pulled her daughter to the side as Tony stepped down. Happy took Pepper’s hand and placed it in Tony’s. “I love you guys,” Happy said and then kissed Pepper on the cheek.

“We love you too,” Pepper said and Tony pressed his forehead against Happy’s before Happy stepped away and took his seat. “Ready?” Pepper asked.

“I’ve been ready for a while, honey,” Tony said and then led her up to Clint. Peter caught Pepper’s eye and he smiled.

 _You look amazing,_ he mouthed. Pepper smiled at him.

 _Thank you,_ she mouthed back and then, they turned to Clint and Barton gestured for everyone to be seated.

“Thank you all for coming this evening,” Clint began. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the long-awaited union of Tony Stark and Pepper Potts. If anyone believes these two should not be wed, please keep it to yourself because we all have been waiting for this and nobody is going to ruin it. Remember who you’re dealing with,” Clint said and Natasha pointed out at the crowd which made everyone, including the bride and groom, laugh. “I believe the bride and groom have written their own vows, so, Pepper,” Clint gestured for her to begin.

Pepper turned to Tony and took his hands. “Anthony Edward Stark,” she began. “When I first came to work for you, I thought you were insane and egotistical and just a mess. I didn’t think we’d get along at all, but I was so wrong. Even in the chaos of your life of partying and business deals, I saw the real you. The man who worked in his workshop all night doing what he loved and never being apologetic about it. The day that you were taken from me in Afghanistan, the day that you were taken from all of us, was one of the worst days of my life.” Pepper stopped and Tony reached up and wiped a tear from her cheek.

“We couldn’t find you,” Pepper continued. “And it was as if a part of myself had been torn out. When you came home, it felt like a miracle. And it continues to feel like one whenever you come home and you always do. You _always_ come home. We’re not perfect honey, I know that, _we_ know that, but we work. We’ve always worked and I can’t imagine what would happen if you left again. Because I know what a world looks like without Tony Stark and I never want to live in that world again.

“You have given me so much. Not just a job or a private plane, but you have given me you. Your love and your devotion. You built something so amazing,” Pepper said looking at the team. “And you gave us such a gift with our son." They both looked to Peter who was trying not to cry himself. “I couldn’t ask for a better life, and I never want to go through it with anyone but you. I love you so much, Tony.”

“I love you,” Tony whispered to her.

“Tony,” Clint said, “your vows.” Tony nodded and then took a deep breath.

“Virginia ‘Pepper’ Potts,” he said. “We talk a lot about how the team saves people, but we never talk about how you saved me. There are many moments that I can recall that you’ve been there when nobody else was. You have stood by me and held me up when I thought I was going to break. When Stane removed my ARC reactor and I was dying, the only thing that saved me, was you. You gave me that engraved reactor that you said proved that I had a heart.” Pepper laughed quietly at that, remembering her gift. “It was _that_  ARC reactor that saved my life and it was in that moment that you became permanent in my iron heart.

“Even when I thought the world was going to end, you were there in my heart and in my mind. It’s always been you and it will _forever_ be you. You are the one person who will always challenge me and pull me out of a dark place because you’re my light and nothing in this universe, no matter how big or terrifying, could ever put out that light. You are the most beautiful and caring and incredible person I have ever had the privilege of knowing. You are the best partner, friend, soulmate, and mother to our son that I could have ever asked for. There was a moment that I thought you were lost to me, but you rose from the ashes like a phoenix and only proved the theory that this right here,” he gestured between the two of them, “it’s eternal.

“You said I’ve given you a lot, but you don’t know the half of what you have given me. Your time, your love, your support, and especially, your patience. I know I’m difficult,” Tony said and Pepper nodded. “And you’re right, we’re not perfect, but we’re perfect for each other. I promise to love you forever and I promise to _always_ come home.” Pepper was fully crying at this point. As was Wanda, Rhodey, and even Nat had a few drops on her cheeks. Tony turned to Clint and he gestured to his sons.

“If we could have the rings,” Clint said and Cooper approached with Nathaniel. Pepper and Tony picked up the silver rings. “Pepper, do you take Tony to be your husband?”

“I do,” Pepper said through her tears as she slid the ring onto his finger.

“And Tony, do you take Pepper to be your wife?”

“I do,” said Tony and placed the ring on her finger.

“Then, by the power vested in me by the state of New York,” Clint said. “I now pronounce you husband and wife. You can now _finally_ kiss the bride!” Cheers rang out as Tony and Pepper kissed. With a wave of his hand, Loki produced a small gathering of what looked to be starlight above the couple. Tony and Pepper looked up in wonder and then back at the god who winked. Tony kissed her again and she threw her arms around him. From a banter-filled working relationship to an epic romance, it had finally happened.

Tony Stark and Pepper Potts were married.

* * *

Once the ceremony was over, the festivities began.

The reception covered the entire grounds. Drinks were served, music was played, and with night now surrounding them, it was the perfect way to celebrate. Peter walked among the guests, saying hello to friends and family. He passed by the wedding cake that they had ordered specially from a bakery in Midtown. He had no doubt that it would taste great, but he figured Bucky could have done better.

Peter joined MJ and Ned at the bar. They were both sipping on apple cider as they watched Pepper and Tony, the couple indulging in their first dance. Peter grabbed himself a glass. “Anybody else feeling like we just witnessed a royal wedding?” Ned asked.

“Yeah,” Peter said. “They sure know how to do things right,” He said glancing over at his parents. Just behind them, talking to Bucky, was T’Challa. Tony had told him that the king of Wakanda had gifted him with some Vibranium and Tony couldn’t wait to get started on upgrading their suits.

“Indeed they do,” Shuri said as she approached the trio. Shuri hugged both Peter and MJ and then looked to Ned. “You must be Ned!” Shuri said, hugging him as well. Ned was shocked as the princess clung to him, staring at Peter with wide eyes over her shoulder. Peter just laughed at the exchange.

“It’s nice to meet you, your Highness,” Ned sputtered. Shuri waved him off.

“Please, call me Shuri,” Shuri said. “I am not too fond of titles. This really is a beautiful event. You must be so happy for your parents, Peter.”

“I am,” Peter said. “They deserve all the happiness.”

“I just can’t believe not one member of the press has gotten in,” MJ said. “You would think they would have gotten smarter by now.”

“Security was tripled with both men and suits,” Peter said. “Plus with the forcefield and Rhodey reserving the airspace over the compound, they would be stupid to try.” Then, Peter remembered something. “Speaking of security,” Peter said, turning to his girlfriend, “can you explain now why you have Tony’s secure number saved in your phone?” Ned looked at MJ, waiting as well. Michelle shrugged.

“He gave it to me in case anything was wrong,” MJ said. “Like if you got kidnapped or hurt. Or especially if you guys had to go into hiding.”

“I guess...that makes sense…” Peter said.

“Face it, Parker, me and your dad just get each other,” MJ said with a sip of her drink.

“Lucky me,” Peter deadpanned and MJ kissed him on the cheek. Peter then saw a head of curly blond hair. “Harley!” Peter called and Keener headed their way. “Guys, this is Harley Keener, Harley these are my friends Shuri and Ned and my girlfriend, Michelle.” Harley shook their hands.

“Nice to meet you,” Harley said and then applause rose around them as Tony and Pepper finished their dance and invited others to join them. “Quite the place you guys got here,” Harley said to Peter.

“You’ll have to come to the Tower once the repairs are finished,” Peter said. “Best view in New York.”

“Yeah, definitely. I’ll be applying to NYU when I’m done with high school and if I get in, then I guess I can start calling New York home.”

“As long as you don’t turn into a supervillain and try to destroy the city, New York would be happy to have you,” Peter joked.

“Ah, but then the Avengers will have something to do!” Harley said.

“You two are too alike,” Shuri said. “It is weird.” Peter rolled his eyes and then a smiling Cassie Lang appeared at his side, but her eyes were on Harley, not Peter.

“Hi, I’m Cassie,” she said. Harley glanced at Peter who gestured to the young girl. Harley looked to Cassie.

“Hi Cassie, I’m Harley,” Harley said.

“Mister Stark said I should ask you to dance,” Cassie said offering her hand. Harley looked to Tony who waved at him from across the dance floor. Harley took the eleven-year-old’s hand and lead her to the floor, expertly twirling her around as she laughed. Peter watched on and then caught Scott, who was a couple tables down from them, speaking to Rhodey.

“Who is dancing with my kid?” Scott asked. Rhodey looked and then laughed.

“That’s Harley Keener,” Rhodey said. “Or as I like to call him, Tony’s Mid-life Crisis.” Peter laughed at that, much to the confusion from his friends. He waved them off.

“Super-hearing,” Ned said. “Very annoying.” Peter just grinned at him.

“So, Ned,” Shuri said. “I hear you have a girlfriend now, but would you care to dance?” Ned looked to Peter in surprise.

“You and Betty are so good together,” Peter said quickly. “How could I keep that a secret?” Ned narrowed his eyes at his best friend before offering Shuri his arm and taking her to the dance floor.

“Shall we?” Peter asked MJ. MJ took his hand and pulled him along after their friends. Michelle let her head fall on his shoulder as they swayed back and forth.

“I’m going to miss you when you’re gone at MIT,” MJ said.

“I’ll be home as much as possible,” he promised her. “And if you ever need me or need anything, I can be there in no time.” MJ tightened her grip on him.

“I love you, Peter,” she said in his ear.

“I love you, too,” he said. They danced for a bit longer before someone tapped Peter on the shoulder. It was Tony.

“Mind if I cut in?” Tony asked and Peter stepped back.

“Might as well,” Peter said and Tony whisked MJ away on the dance floor. Peter turned to Pepper who was behind him and took her hand. “Well, Mrs. Potts-Stark, are you having a good time?” Pepper smiled at him.

“I am having the best time,” Pepper said. “Thank you, I know you had some input on some of this,” she gestured to the decorations around them.

“More like I did the heavy lifting to put everything up,” Peter said. “I noticed you didn’t have Loki make you that ice sculpture.”

“There is a line for everything, honey,” Pepper said. Peter twirled her around, her dress fanning out behind her.

“What do you think they’re talking about?” Peter asked as he looked at Tony and MJ who were whispering well below Peter's hearing capability. 

“Your father is offering her a job,” Pepper said.

“Wait, really?”

“An internship, actually. She’ll do work at Stark Industries while she studies at Columbia. She has a bright future ahead of her. Depending on how things go, she may even end up working for the team one day,” Pepper said.

“MJ? Working with the Avengers? That would be something to see for sure,” Peter said.

“A welcomed sight, right?” Pepper asked.

“Definitely.”

* * *

Tony had indeed offered her the internship, which MJ had accepted immediately and together she and Peter celebrated with a pair of stolen champagne glasses.

As the evening went on, more dances were shared and drinks were served. Peter stepped away for a bit and ran into a wizard. “Enjoying yourself?” Peter asked Stephen who stood by as he watched Wong and Christine dance.

“I am,” Stephen said. “And you?”

“This is the happiest I’ve been in a while,” Peter admitted. “I don’t want to leave this bubble quite yet.”

“Who says you have to?” Strange asked.

“You know better than anyone how the world works, Stephen. Some new threat will come at us and this will all seem like a dream we all had.” Peter looked around at all the friendly faces. Thor and Loki were drinking with Bucky and Sam, Hill was dancing with Steve, and even Phil Coulson and Nick Fury had made an appearance as they spoke with Pepper and Tony. Even Bruce and Brunnhilde were dancing, their heads close together. All of Earth’s Mightiest Heroes gathered in one place.

“Do you want to know what I think?” Strange asked.

“Always.”

“I think the world isn’t as bad as you think, Peter,” Strange said. “Sure, there is evil and darkness, but there is also light,” Strange said looking to Christine. “And those who will prevail against the evil, who hold the most power.” His eyes slid to Wanda who was dancing with Clint as Laura and the kids circled them. “Stop looking for the danger and just live your life. When it comes, you’ll be ready for it.” Peter looked at him, thinking.

“I’m going to have to start writing down these little inspirational speeches from you,” Peter said.

“Funny,” Strange deadpanned.

“I get what you’re saying though, so, thanks.”

“You’re one of the good ones, Peter,” Strange said heading over to Christine. “Remember that.”

* * *

When it came time to throw the bouquet, all the ladies lined up behind Pepper.

Pepper tossed the flowers and unless you were watching or had enhanced eyesight, you would have missed the slight crimson glow around the roses as they soared through the air and right into Natasha Romanoff’s hands.

Nat stared at the bouquet with wide eyes and Wanda and Hill hugged her from both sides. Peter looked over at Bucky who had a similar look on his face. Sam was laughing, nearly on the floor, while Steve patted his best friend on the arm, supportively. Tony, who was next to Peter, put his arm around his kid. “Don’t you just love weddings?”

After the bouquet toss, came the speeches. Rhodey, as he was the best man, was first. Rhodey took the mic, a glass of champagne in his hand and looked to the happy couple.

“I am not even sure where to start with the two of you,” Rhodey began. “I’ve known Tony since college and he’s definitely a different man, a better man, and it has been an honor to be his friend. When he met Pepper, I thought there was no way that this wonderful woman was going to tolerate him.” A few chuckles echoed around the room. “However, I was wrong. Pepper became his person, a role I use to solely play. He became a better man around her and she became a rock not just for Tony, but for all of us. The three of us have been through a lot. Almost dying and saving the President is one of those many ventures.” Tony and Pepper smiled at that. “I’ve seen your love grow and evolve firsthand and I wish you nothing, but happiness and joy in your marriage. There are no two people who are better for each other. Congratulations, Pepper and Tony!” Rhodey raised his glass and everyone followed.

Up next was the Maid of Honor. Natasha stood, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “Well, Shell Head, you did it,” Natasha began and Tony rolled his eyes at the nickname. “When I met you both, I was undercover and if I remember correctly, you guys weren’t that sure about me. I don’t trust easily and I never took the time to become attached to many people, let alone have a family. But because of you Tony, I have that now. You brought the team together and Pepper, you were the one who always made sure what we were doing was for the right reasons.

“I used to think love was for children. Mostly because I never understood it. But now, I have it in my own life,” Natasha looked at Bucky with a small smile, “and I‘ve got to watch yours and how happy it has made you. Pepper, you are one badass woman to take on Tony Stark. Trust me, I’ve tried to challenge him and I’ve lost.” Pepper laughed. “You two are my friends and my family and I want everything for the both of you. Congratulations.” Another round of applause and then it was Peter’s turn.

He squeezed Pepper’s hand who was next to him and then stood, clearing his throat. “I am not too good at public speaking,” Peter said. “But I figured I could make an exception for two of the most important people in my life. When Tony came into my life, I was a kid who salvaged old tech and only had school and bullies to worry about. I was a high school student who was in the band and didn’t really have much going on. Basically, I was a loser,” Peter said and Tony rolled his eyes.

“Then, he showed up at my apartment one day and told my Aunt May that I was accepted into an internship program at Stark Industries. And that’s when everything changed.” Peter took a breath, mentioning May was never easy. “I had just lost my Uncle Ben a few months before and then, unfortunately, I later lost my aunt as well.” Pepper took his hand. “When I was left alone without a family, Tony and Pepper were there. They didn’t hesitate to take me in. I don’t know what was going through their minds or if they were just crazy, but they did it. I can’t really remember a lot from those first couple weeks after May died, but I remember them. I remember that they stayed up with me and took care of me and never let me slip into the darkness. You two were my rocks.

“Then I met this crazy crew of superheroes that were more like children than grown adults.” The whole room laughed at that. Sam pointed a finger at Peter who winked back. “And my family grew. We’re not perfect, we’re not even semi-stable, we’re just a big dysfunctional family that somehow makes it work. And we have Tony and Pepper to thank for that. They started this and they kept it from breaking again once it had been cracked.

“Mom, Dad,” Peter said, looking to his parents. “I love you guys so much and I don’t know what would have happened if you hadn’t been in my life. You mean everything to me and I would do anything to protect you and keep this family together. You guys are what keep me on the ground. And even when I’m off doing something neither of you approves of, I know you always have my back. I guess what I am trying to say is that I think the world of you both and I wish you a lifetime of happiness. Congratulations to my amazing parents!”

The entire crowd exploded into cheers and Tony and Pepper reached for their son. Peter held onto both of them as all three of them shared this moment. He knew that May and Ben and even Mary and Richard were looking down at him. He could feel the love from his entire family as he embraced the two people in the entire universe that meant everything to him.

They were more than a team. They were more than friends. They were family, and in this moment, _nothing_ could break them apart.

The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end! Wow! 57,820 words in this one! HOW DID THAT HAPPEN!
> 
> First of all, I want to thank each and every one of my readers. You guys are the best.
> 
> I started this series in August and while I had some idea of where it was going, I never imagined how detailed and deep Peter's world would get within all of this. This just started as Field Trip Fic! How is that possible? I don't get it either. It has been amazing writing all of these stories and expanding on a simple idea. 
> 
> I love these characters so much and Marvel has played a major role in how I tell stories. Whether that be in fanfiction or my original stuff. 
> 
> This wedding was it. The one story/chapter that I have been waiting to write since Dysfunctional 1. Even if Tony dies and we don't get this moment, I am happy I could write it for this story. My hands hurt, my brain is fried, but we did it! We finished! 
> 
> The outtakes are going to be added later. I need a break, but for now, all of this will be considered COMPLETE. I will upload outtakes as I write them and it will be considered complete each time I upload. But the main story of Peter Parker-Stark's dysfunctional senior year is finished. 
> 
> Thank you all again for reading and encouraging me to finish chapter after chapter. You guys are the best. 
> 
> I have another fic idea that I plan to start within the next couple weeks, but it will be in a separate story/universe from this one. I hope you will check that out as well!
> 
> Happy reading, Spider-fans! 
> 
> \- ApolloLoki97


End file.
